My New Inspiration
by LibraKid98
Summary: Percy Jackson is considered the best hockey player in North America. But when his dad suddenly disappears while on his yearly fishing trip, Percy is so devastated that he quits hockey. Then he meets Annabeth Chase. Can she rekindle his love for hockey? Can Annabeth and Percy's love for hockey even coexist? Or will society try and break them apart? Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1 - Refresh Button

**My New Inspiration**

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :p Anyways, I'm a huge fan of the Percy Jackson series and I also love hockey, so I was like why not write a story combining the 2? I have the first 3 chapters written down but if you have any suggestions for how this story should go please feel free to tell me! Now without further ado, my first fanfiction!**

**Summary:**

Percy Jackson had 2 loves in his life. Hockey and his dad Poseidon. Percy's dad introduced him to the game of hockey and his love for it took off from there. It soared so high that Percy is now considered the best player in North America. Life couldn't get any better could it? It didn't. Poseidon disappeared while on his fishing trip and Percy was devastated. So devastated that he quit hockey. Months later, he meets Annabeth Chase, the new girl. Can she rekindle his love for hockey and save his once promising career? Can she and Percy's love for hockey coexist? Or will society try and break them apart? AU - Some references to the gods (instead of swearing for example) but they're just normal teenagers.

**Prologue:**

My name is Percy Jackson and I was "the next one". I was supposedly the best hockey player in North America and people were already calling me the next Sidney Crosby. I was really flattered by all the kind comments and comparisons, but if it wasn't for my dad Poseidon, I probably never would've made it this far. He was my personal trainer, coach and most importantly, my father. He was the guy that pushed me to heights even I couldn't have dreamed of. He's the sole reason why I fell in love with hockey.

He was also the sole reason why I fell out of love with hockey.

About a week before my Senior year of high school, my dad and his brothers Zeus and Hades went out for their annual fishing trip in the Atlantic.

They never came back. When my mom got the phone call about my dad disappearing, I knew something bad had happened before my mom started sobbing. As my mom explained everything to me, I could feel my heart break bit by bit. I ended up spending my last bits of summer in my room, depressed and empty. The first month of school was the toughest month of my life. The only people that knew about my dad's death were my cousins Nico and Thalia (who were Hades' and Zeus' children respectively) and my best friend Grover.

We had all agreed to keep their deaths a secret simply because we didn't want it to blow up. Between Thalia, Nico and I, I took their deaths the hardest.

See Thalia and her dad never saw eye to eye to begin with, so his death wasn't that big of a loss to her.

While Nico was somewhat close to his dad, he was still mad that his dad remarried after his mother passed away a couple of years ago and he never forgave him for that.

As for myself, I wanted nothing to do with my dad. I removed everything from my life that had something to do with my dad. I quit swimming firstr and fell back on hockey. Not long after quitting swimming, hockey became a drag. I no longer put in a lot of effort and I no longer got butterflies in my stomach every time I stepped onto the ice. Fed up with myself and hockey, I quit all together. Er I decided to take a "leave of absence" as the public knew. My mom and agent Nike knew the hockey world would blow up if they found out why I quit hockey, so my mom announced that Poseidon and her split and that I didn't take it too well and needed some time away.

So yeah, you can probably imagine why that first month of school was the hardest. Everyone wanted the inside scoop on why I temporarily quit. Once everyone realized I wasn't going to open up, they left me alone and began labelling me as a bust. I wasn't really bothered by the label, but I was annoyed at how quickly people jumped to conclusions about me.

Before long September turned into October and then eventually November, which meant the regular season was right around the corner. It was going to be tough not playing hockey this year, but I couldn't let my teammates down by not giving it my all every game.

Fortunately or unfortunately for me, fate has a weird way of operating.

**Chapter 1 – Refresh Button **

**Percy's POV: **

"PERCY! You're going to be late for school!" My mom said as she slammed the front door.

I woke up in a panicked state and groggily glanced at my clock that read 8:19.

"Well great, I got 11 minutes to get to school," I sleepily muttered to myself.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face to wake myself up. I glanced at my messy jet black hair and tried to comb it down but eventually gave up. I threw on my Goode High hockey sweater and a pair of khaki's and rushed out the door.

As I ran to school, memories of my dad making me run 5k every weekend flooded my brain.

"Oh gods, why did you have to leave dad?" I thought to myself as I ran to school.

I got into my 1st period English class as the bell rang. My English teacher hadn't assigned a seating plan so seats were first come first serve. I sat down beside Annabeth Chase and quickly pulled out my binder before the lesson started. I caught Annabeth giving me a disgusted look, probably because I was late _again_ but quickly ignored it.

Annabeth was an interesting individual to say the least. She began attending Goode High in late October after moving here from San Francisco. Just days after, Luke; the school flirt asked her on a date and she became the first girl to ever turn him down. Part of me wanted to get to know her because of this, but the other part said forget it because her permanent facial expression was the "don't mess with me" one.

"Earth to Mr. Jackson," my English teacher said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Mr. Blofis," I said sheepishly.

I glanced over at Annabeth and she was shaking her head unapprovingly but she had a slight smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?" I hissed.

"_You_," Annabeth said before turning her attention back to the lesson.

"What? Okay Perce, I doubt she meant you're a humerous guy. Maybe you have something on your face? Maybe you have something on backwards? Oh forget it," I thought to myself.

After English with Annabeth, I had Math and Marine Biology. Annabeth wasn't in these classes with me but boy she was there in spirit. I couldn't get what she said to me out of my head. After lunch I had Ancient Greek with her and I was determined to figure out what she meant.

I walked into Ancient Greek, scanning the room for a blond haired individual and low and behold, I found her at the front of the class, sitting by herself _again_.

"Hey," I said casually as I slid into my seat.

"You're on time Jackson," Annabeth said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course! Ancient Greek is my favourite subject… well next to Marine Biology of course."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose at the word biology, "Stick to Ancient Greek, its way better than Marine Biology."

I grabbed my heart in mock shock, "I'm quite offended Annabeth! Who doesn't love water, the ocean and its wonderful inhabitants?"

Annabeth shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Did I say do something wrong? I made a mental note to never bring up Marine Biology with her.

Thankfully Mr. Brunner walked in and began his lesson.

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

"Okay class, my lesson on the Gods is over for today. Now before class is over, I would like to introduce you to your major project," Mr. Brunner said to a chorus of groans.

"Each of you will have a partner; of my choosing and you will each pick a god or goddess of your choice. You must create a presentation and essay talking about the similarities and differences of the 2 gods each of you picked and you present your findings to the class at the end of the semester."

Everyone began talking to their friends about their favourite god/goddess. I turned to do the same with Annabeth, but she was still attentively listening to Mr. Brunner.

"Now here are the pairings!" Mr. Brunner said as he began reading out the list.

"Lastly, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I looked over at Annabeth, who to my surprise was… smiling? Was she excited too?

"Is someone excited?" I asked anxiously.

To be working with _you_? Nah," She replied sarcastically.

"Why do I get the feeling you hate me?"

"I don't, I just find it amusing to tease you."

I could feel my cheeks starting to blush so I changed the topic, "So what god are you planning on doing?"

"I was thinking about doing a _goddess_ actually," Annabeth said playfully, "and I was going to do Athena, how about you?"

"Poseidon," I declared.

Annabeth just shook her head while laughing.

"What's wrong this time," I asked slightly annoyed.

"You do realize Athena and Poseidon hate each other right?" Annabeth said between giggles.

"So what? You just said you didn't hate me…"

Annabeth started laughing, "Oh Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief and confusion.

"You're a Seaweed brain. You like the sea right? And you aren't exactly the brightest guy around… which don't get me wrong isn't a bad thing… it's kinda cute…" Annabeth rambled on before covering her mouth after the last part.

I prayed to god I didn't start blushing in front of her again.

"Ghee thanks Wise Girl," I said playfully.

"What did you call me?"

"You're a Wise Girl… because…. Well you're really smart and you're a girl!" I said triumphantly.

Annabeth just shook her head while laughing again.

"Yep, definitely a Seaweed Brain."

I started pouting at Annabeth and turned away in mock pain.

"Okay Seaweed Brain on a serious note, when do you want to work on the project?"

I turned around to face her once again.

"How about today after school?"

"Yeah sure… wait, isn't there a hockey game after school that _you _are playing in?"

Oh crap. She didn't know. Since Annabeth moved to Goode in late October, she missed all the drama that ensued when I left the hockey team and my dad "leaving" my mom in September. And wait, how did she know I played hockey?

"Nah, I'm not playing hockey this year."

"But isn't this your draft year? Weren't you rated the best hockey player in North America or whatever?"

"Yeah, well I was. I quit hockey okay? So now I'm not going to the show."

"But why? There's obviously a reason why. You don't just quit something you love."

Her last sentence stung. Stung real bad.

"How do you know so much about me? And why do you care so much?" I asked feeling very flustered.

"Well I'm from San Francisco and the San Jose Sharks were the local team and I'm sure you know they're bad this year and they were looking at drafting you. As for why I care, well Seaweed Brain, curiosity killed the cat. I don't like leaving things unsolved."

Well she hit the nail on the coffin there. I had flown out to San Jose to meet with their GM late last year. Annabeth was right in the sense that they were a pretty bad hockey team. After Joe Thornton and Patrick Marleau retired, the Sharks headed in a downward spiral. They had stockpiled a lot of young talent though and were probably a year or 2 away from being a good team again. They just needed one more guy for that core. And that guy was supposed to be me.

I just nodded approvingly and changed the subject.

"So my house is good after school? I can drive you if you need a lift."

Annabeth had this look on her face that said she wanted to keep talking about my hockey life, but I also had a feeling she understood that it was a touchy subject and this wasn't the end of it.

"Yeah sure that'd be great!"

The bell rang signalling the end of class and I walked to Phys. Ed, my last class of the day

"I like Annabeth," I thought to myself, "maybe she isn't judgemental like everyone else."


	2. Chapter 2 - One Big Secret

**Hey guys! Here's the 2nd chapter of this fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. If it seems kinda short then please let me know! I'm still trying to get a feel for how long/short chapters should be. Also, I said last chapter that I have the first 3 chapters done so if you have any suggestions for how this story should go then please feel free to tell me! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – One Big Secret**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Well this has certainly been an interesting day," I thought to myself as I walked towards Percy's car.

I got into the passenger seat and looked out the window. Not long after, I kinda zoned out thinking about Percy.

He was probably the only guy that wasn't checking me out 24/7 (if he was, he did a pretty good job at concealing it) and so I took an instant liking to him.

When my dad told me I'd be attending Goode High in New York, I was both excited and scared. Excited because _the_ Percy Jackson was attending this school and I was scared because _the _Percy Jackson was attending this school. Confusing right?

You see the San Jose Sharks, the closest team to San Francisco, were atrocious. Many scouts and NHL heads predicted the Sharks to finish dead last this year. Boy were they right. The Sharks were 3-10-1 through early November. Before I moved to New York, every newspaper, magazine, media outlet had Percy Jackson on the front cover. The media labelled him as the "saviour" of the franchise and the one to return the Sharks to the good old glory days.

I will admit that I have a slight crush on Percy. I mean the guy is very attractive and popular; both being characteristics that he doesn't realize himself. Now don't get me wrong, I'm actually glad he doesn't realize he's a popular guy. I was actually expecting Percy to be this stuck up, egotistic individual that let all the fame get to his head. But to my surprise he wasn't. In fact, Percy's probably the most down to earth, kind, caring individual that I know.

When Mr. Brunner paired Percy and I together, my heart started doing mini flips in excitement. Obviously the project comes first, but at least now I could learn a little bit more about Percy.

The one thing I was a little concerned about though was the fact that there seemed to be a black cloud that followed Percy overhead. It was almost like something bad had happened and he was doing his best to conceal it. My suspicions were confirmed when Percy said he "quit" hockey. I mean, the next greatest player doesn't just wake up one day and quit hockey right?

Hopefully this project would bring Percy and I together and maybe he would eventually tell me what's really going on. If there's one thing to know about me, I hate leaving problems unsolved.

"Annabeth? Annabeth you okay?" Percy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just a little tired," I replied trying to act casual.

"Tell me about it, I'm always tired," Percy said as he faked a yawn.

"Is that your excuse for being late to English every day? Because that's a pathetic excuse," I teased.

Percy pouted, "I'm a growing boy who needs his sleep!"

"Okay Seaweed Brain, keep telling yourself that," I said before I started giggling.

Percy opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

"We're almost at my house Wise Girl. If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you in," he teased.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Percy said as he flashed a grin.

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Percy stated as he opened the door to the apartment.

"It isn't much, but it serves its purpose."

I looked around at the apartment. Percy was right in the sense that it was pretty small and compact, but I liked it. It gave off this warm and cozy vibe and made me feel at home.

"No, it's fine Percy. I like it to be honest."

Percy raised an eyebrow at my response, "Uh huh. Well my room is down the hall to the right. I don't want to disturb my mom while we work."

"Okay cool. Wait, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah but I was going to hop in the shower quickly. I worked out at the gym during lunch and didn't get a chance to shower," Percy said sheepishly.

"It's fine Seaweed Brain, I'll get started on the project."

"Great, see ya in a bit!"

I turned to walk down the hall, looking for his door on the right.

It was pretty hard to not find his room. He had his name plate from the back of his jersey stapled to the front of the door. Underneath the name plate was a NY Rangers logo.

I pushed opened the door and stared in awe at his room. The room was a sea blue with ocean-like trim at the top. His room obviously once resembled the ocean, but then hockey took over. What had me in awe though was all the medals, trophies and jersey's Percy had on his walls. I walked from wall to wall reading every tag and plaque on the wall.

_State Championship - 2012 _

_MVP of Tournament – 2009_

_Great White North Tournament Champs – 2010_

_Silver Stick Finalists – 2013_

… And on and on they went.

I walked over to the wall with jersey's and I wasn't surprised to see that every jersey had a C or A on the front. I was however, surprised to see that Percy had been on a lot of different teams.

_New York Jr. Rangers_

_New York Jr. Islanders_

_Goode High Warriors _

_New York Wolfpack_

_York State Warriors _

I was really taking an interest to Percy's hockey career.

The 3rd wall had articles from newspapers, magazines, pretty much anything that had to do with him.

"I guess this is his show boat wall," I thought as I began reading the article titles.

Boy was I wrong.

_NHL News – RANGERS ARE HEADING TO THE POSTSEASON_

_Rangers win Winter Classic vs Penguins _

_Goode High Returns to State Championship! _

_An Interview with Percy Jackson _

I was once again amazed at how humble and down to earth Percy was. For someone who was pretty close to a hockey god, he sure didn't act like it.

I turned to look at the 4th wall which had posters of his favourite players: _Tyler Seguin – Stars, Derek Stepan – Rangers, James van Riemsdyk – Maple Leafs and Sidney Crosby – Penguins._

"So what do you think?"

I jumped at the sound of Percy's voice and turned around to see him leaning on his doorway.

"You're pretty humble for someone as good as you," I blurted out.

Percy thankfully laughed.

"This is my way of show boating if you must," he said as he walked towards his desk.

There was something about this boy that made me want to know more, I just didn't know why.

I noticed Percy grab a box on his desk and shove it into the closet.

"What's in the box?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing, just some junk," Percy said, avoiding my eyes.

I knew he was lying. While it is wrong to go through someone's personal stuff, my curiousity got the better of me.

"Can I have a look?" I blurted out.

"Stupid Annabeth! Why did you say that?" I mentally asked myself.

Percy eyed me cautiously, it looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Maybe some other time, I want to work on the project," he said while giving me a weak smile.

"Yeah okay, let's start working."

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

"Im hungry!" Percy stated for the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine go order pizza or something."

"Yess! I'll be back," Percy said as he raced out of the room.

I waited until I heard him talking on the phone before racing over to his closet.

When I opened the box, I was shocked at what I found.

**In Loving Memory of Poseidon Jackson: June 17****th****, 1970 – August 14****th****, 2014**

**Coach, Marine Biologist, Father and Husband **

I lifted the pamphlet to reveal a newspaper article:

**Poseidon and Sally Jackson Split! Son Percy Quits Hockey! – September 21****st****, 2014**

Wait, those dates don't add up. I was going to read the article when I heard Percy hang up the phone. I quickly closed the box and raced back to my seat.

"Cheese is okay right?" Percy asked when he re-entered the room.

"Yeah that's fine," I said while trying my best to act innocent.

We continued working until the pizza arrived. When Percy left to get the pizza, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for snooping. I mean, I just learned the guy's darkest secret and here I was protecting my darkest secret with my life.

"You okay Annabeth? You've seemed a little off since I ordered pizza," Percy said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired and bored of researching," I said while trying to act tired.

"We can stop for today if you want, we're in no rush to finish," Percy said as he sat up from his work.

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was concerned for me. Gods, someone could get lost in those sea green eyes.

"Okay, I'll call my dad to come get me."

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

Percy and I migrated to the living room and I couldn't help but notice his mother wasn't home.

"Didn't you say your parents were going to be home Seaweed Brain?"

Percy froze, "Uh yeah… I guess my mom had to work late and by parents I really meant parent. My mom and dad divorced and so my dad moved away."

A wave of guiltiness swept over me.

"Oh I'm sorry Perce, I didn't know," I said trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Its fine," Percy said while waving it off.

An awkward silence filled the room. Thankfully, my dad texted me that he was at Percy's.

"Well Seaweed Brain until next time," I said while getting up.

"Yes indeed Wise Girl, I will see ya at school tomorrow," Percy said as he gave me a hug.

Oh gods I could've melted into him right then and there.

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Percy's situation. I wanted to know more, but I couldn't just ask Percy himself. So I decided to ask someone who seemed to be up to date with all the latest gossip.

My best friend Thalia Grace.


	3. Chapter 3 - What a Coincidence

**Guess who's back? So here's the 3rd chapter of this fanfic! I will admit I changed it quite a bit because I wanted to give Annabeth some more back story and to add a twist to the story. So I also began to write chapter 4 and I have a general idea of how I want this fanfic to pan out. However, I am open to suggestions and whatnot. Also thank you to the people**** that reviewed! No matter how short, positive or negative the review is, they all mean a lot. Now without further ado, enjoy Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3 – What a Coincidence**

**Annabeth's POV: **

I walked into school the next day both eager and nervous to talk to Thalia.

After texting her last night, I began having second thoughts about telling her everything. I mean what if she told the rest of the school? Or how would Percy react to me telling Thalia I knew his secret before I told him? Multiple times I came close to texting Thalia back and saying forget it. But knowing Thalia, she would keep pressing me for information until I cracked.

Thalia met me at my locker. Now at first glance one might ask themselves how Thalia and I are friends. I mean, Thalia has jet black hair that only Percy can rival that goes along with her electric blue eyes. She always wears a black leather jacket and combat boots that give her this punk rock vibe. As for me? Well I have long curly blond hair and dull grey eyes. I don't dress to impress that's for sure. I generally open my closet in the morning and pick out the first piece of clothing that attracts my attention. Thalia and I are total opposites and I guess the saying is true. Opposites attract.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed as she gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Thals," I said while trying to hide my hatred for PDA.

"So what did you want to talk about? You got an inside scoop on something?"

"Yeah but…" I paused and looked around the hallway, scanning it for a black haired, green eyed beauty. Low and behold, there was Percy walking down the hall towards his locker.

"Hey Owl Head, we can always talk about it at lunch, I can tell you're distracted," Thalia teased.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at Percy the whole time.

"Soo Percy Jackson huh," Thalia said while raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but blush, "Uh nah psssh we're just friends Thalia."

"Uh huh and Luke and I are dating," Thalia said sarcastically.

"I don't know Thals, he's a great guy but he seems so… mysterious and I'm curious to find out more."

"Well now that I know you have a thing for Percy, I guess I have a thing or 2 to tell you about him," Thalia said before walking away.

"Wait Thalia! Ugh damn you for leaving me hanging," I muttered to myself before walking to class.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

To say the morning went by slowly after that would be an understatement.

English with Percy was rather uneventful. Our teacher Mr. Blofis read _Lord of the Flies_ and Percy took this as an opportunity to sleep. I couldn't help but smirk at him pretending to be reading.

After English I had Physics and Math. Having both ADHD and dyslexia, you would think these subjects would be impossible for me. For whatever reason though, they were actually pretty easy. I don't know if that's because solving equations is as natural as say Percy playing hockey, or if I really am a nerd.

When lunch finally rolled around, I bolted out of Math class and sprinted towards the cafeteria.

I sat down at the lunch table, eagerly awaiting Thalia to hear what she had to say.

While waiting, I began looking back at my time at Percy's last night. I learned a lot about him and I also… had fun. Something I hadn't had in a while.

Even though Percy was hiding a major secret from everyone, I couldn't help but think at how good he was at putting on an act. It's pretty obvious his dad's death eats away at him, yet Percy's is still the nicest and sweetest guy at Goode in my opinion.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Thalia sat down.

"Soo Annabeth, what did you want to talk about?"

"You first, yours seemed important."

"Nonsense Annabeth, what I have to tell you probably goes with what you're about to tell me."

"Fine," I said grumpily, "you know Percy right?"

"Yeah why?" Thalia asked casually.

"Well I was at his house last night doing our project and… I learned a few things," I began.

"What kind of things Annabeth?" Thalia said as she narrowed her eyes.

I lowered my voice and leaned in, "Did you know his dad died in the summer?"

Thalia's expression turned serious.

"Did Percy tell you this?"

"No I kinda snooped around his room and saw the funeral pamphlet and an article," I said sheepishly.

Thalia closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Promise me you won't freak out Annabeth," Thalia began.

"Uhm okay?" I said confusingly.

"Well here's what I had to tell you. First off, Percy and I are cousins, first cousins to be exact. Our other cousin is Nico, you know the Goth like one?"

My mouth opened in disbelief.

"Wha… How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me get to that!" Thalia hissed.

"Okay, I'm listening," I said as I sat upright.

"During the summer, our dads went on their annual fishing trip. Needless to say, they never came back. Police think they got caught in a storm and they died at sea. Anyways, Percy took this news the hardest. He was the only one that really had a relationship with his dad and he was devastated."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Thalia!" I said as I tried holding back tears.

"It's okay, I didn't really like my dad," Thalia muttered.

"Anyways, Percy's dad was also his coach and pretty much the main reason why he's so good at hockey. Poseidon taught Percy everything. When he died Percy was lost. He thought he could fall back on hockey to get over his dad's death but it only made him miss his dad even more. So he quit. It just wasn't the same for him. But if the public knew why he quit, the hockey world would freak out, so his mom and agent said her and Poseidon split and Percy needed time away from hockey."

I was speechless.

"You can't tell anyone, are we clear? And if Percy finds out…. Gods you better pray you can run," Thalia said.

"I swear on the river Styx I will keep this to myself," I said while holding up my hand.

"Keep what to yourself?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Percy grinning at Thalia and I.

"My secret crush of course!" Thalia said a little too sarcastically.

"Uh huh, you expect me to believe that Thals?" Percy teased.

"Well Percy if you don't believe me, I'll have to shove that hockey stick of yours up your a-"

"OKAY I THINK that's enough Thalia," I exclaimed while trying to block out that gruesome image Thalia gave me.

Percy looked relieved that I stepped in and Thalia, well she had her classic Thalia look on. Intimidating.

"So Wise Girl, you coming over again to work on the project?" Percy asked.

"Not today Seaweed Brain, how about this weekend?"

"Yeah that works Wise Girl," Percy said as he sat down next to Thalia.

"We've moved onto nicknames have we? Why didn't you tell me?" Thalia asked cheerfully.

"Well you didn't tell me Percy was your cousin, so I think we're even," I said as a matter of fact.

Percy froze, mid bite and gave Thalia a cold deathly stare before he continued eating his lunch.

Thalia, being one to not back down, gave Percy an equally cold stare right back at him.

They exchanged glares and I had a feeling they were going to fight, so I made up an excuse about leaving.

As I walked out of the cafeteria, I began sifting through all the information I had just gained. Maybe this weekend was the weekend I confess to Percy. I mean, I want to help him and I don't want to wait too long or else the season will be too far along.

After pondering this over and over I made my decision. I would confess all I knew to Percy this weekend, I wanted to help him and make sure he doesn't repeat what I did. Who knows, maybe I could tell him my darkest secret too.

**Percy's POV: **

I waited until Annabeth was out of ear shot before laying it into Thalia

"What the Hades were you thinking?" I demanded. I was 90% sure steam was spewing from my ears.

"I didn't just drop it on her Perce! She just thought we looked alike," Thalia said calmly.

I leaned in for my response, "She's a smart girl, too smart. I'm afraid she'll figure out that I actually quit hockey!"

"Nonesense Perce! And besides, why do you care if she knows we're cousins? Somebody have a crush?" Thalia teased.

I'm pretty sure my face went bright red.

"Is it that obvious?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Do you take me for a fool? I mean c'mon. Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain? I'd say she likes you too Perce."

My heart did a little jump. Maybe a girlfriend would do me good. I could focus more on Annabeth instead of hockey… and my dad… hopefully.

"What do you think I should do Thals?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well you guys just met, so get to know her? Maybe she has a deep secret like you?"

That last part hit me like a truck. What if that's why Annabeth kept to herself? Maybe she wasn't quiet and reserved but broken or sad?

"Thanks Thals, you're the best," I said as I got up to hug her.

"No problem cuz. Oh and Perce?" Thalia said as she returned my hug.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth has trust issues, so use your little secret to your advantage," Thalia said before walking away.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

After lunch I had Ancient Greek. I didn't really want to talk to Annabeth for fear she would start playing 20 questions or something with me. So instead I told Mr. Brunner I had a "guidance appointment".

After my "guidance appointment" my last class of the day was Phys. Ed and today was ball hockey.

Oh joy.

It also didn't help that Coach Hedge combined the guys and girls classes today and Annabeth was in the girl's class.

"Okay guys and gals listen up! We'll be playing kings court hockey style today. For those of you thinking 'what the hades is this guy talking about' well there will be one team that's the kings of the court. Every other team will play each other and the winners will move onto the next station until finally someone reaches kings court. If the challenging team beats the kings, the challengers become the kings and the old kings start back at the bottom. Are we clear? Ok? Ok? Now here are the team…"

Once I heard my name called I kind of tuned Coach Hedge out. Each game would be 4 on 4 and 5 minutes total. Coach Hedge must've been in a bad mood because he stacked 3 teams and just threw everyone else on random teams.

My team consisted of myself, Nico, Clarisse and Beckendorf. Team 2 had Will, Jason, Luke and Silena. Team 3 had Piper, Annabeth, Connor and Travis. The one thing these teams had in common? All the guys and girls save Annabeth played hockey. There were 8 teams total and the other 5 didn't stand a chance.

"Since we have the next Sidney Crosby in this class, Percy's team will start off as the kings," Coach Hedge shouted.

Everyone started tapping their sticks and I was just left there to awkwardly wave at everyone.

"Now let's play some hockey!"

The first 50 minutes of class were a blur. All I remember was Clarisse and I playing forward and the 2 of us filling the net with pucks er excuse me balls. I didn't want to make anyone look bad so I opted to pass or shoot, never deking or trying anything fancy… until Annabeth's team challenged us.

"Ready to lose Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said playfully.

"Nah, I'm enjoying my time as king," I said proudly.

"Don't go easy on me Jackson," Annabeth said in a serious tone.

"Have you even played hockey before Annabeth? Wouldn't want to make you look bad or get you hurt," I teased.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You're going down Seaweed Brain."

I will admit, I gulped and felt a little bit intimidated.

For someone who had never played hockey before, Annabeth sure could've fooled me. The way she played hockey looked like she had played her whole life, it looked natural in a sense. Every time I had the ball Annabeth would charge at me and I'd calmly put the ball through her legs and carry on like nothing happened.

We were up 2-1 when suddenly Annabeth potted 2 quick goals and Connor scored one after and we were suddenly down 4-2.

"How do ya like me now Jackson?" Annabeth teased as I ran towards her with the ball.

For the first time in months, that competitive fire inside of me came to life. I don't know why or how but that spark I'd been missing had come back.

I was determined not to lose to Annabeth and from there I let my play do the talking.

As I neared Annabeth she lunged for a poke check but I quickly toe-dragged around her and kept running. I faked a pass to Clarisse and ran right between Connor and Piper and ripped a wrist shot blocker side on Travis; his only weakness.

I looked up at the clock that read 1:00 left and so I quickly lined up for the faceoff against Annabeth. Knowing we were short on time, I pushed the ball through Annabeth's leg and ran by her. Since Connor was on the hockey team, he knew most of my tricks and so I decided to run down Silena's part of the court. Instead of a lunging poke check, she tried a sweeping one but I anticipated this and put the ball under her stick and then through her legs and kept running. I ran towards their net and quickly slid the ball five hole on Travis before Connor could get back into position.

As I walked back to center for the faceoff, I gave Annabeth a wink.

"You're good Wise Girl, but I'm better," I said, hoping I didn't sound too arrogant.

Annabeth laughed, "We'll see about that."

Instead of pushing the ball through Annabeth's legs, I won it back to Nico and quickly sprinted past the other team's defensemen. Once I was in the clear, Nico flipped the ball high into the air towards me for a breakaway. If we were playing football, it would've been like a Hail Mary. I came in on Travis and did my usual deke. I faked a shot then faked going backhand and then pulled the ball to my forehand and roofed the ball as the buzzer went.

I ran back towards my teammates who enveloped me in a team hug.

"You did okay Prissy," Clarisse said as she punched me on the shoulder.

"Yeah Perce that was awesome, haven't seen you do that in a long time!" Nico said while grinning.

"Looks like someone had fun."

I turned around to see Annabeth, a slight smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah I did, the competitiveness inside me came out for the first time in forever."

"I'm glad you had fun Seaweed Brain. You looked like you were at home today."

It took me a second to digest Annabeth's words. She was right, I did have fun today. My competitive edge came out for the first time in a long time and I felt good out there. But what if this was just a onetime thing? What if it disappears again? No, I can't risk it. I'll have to play hockey again sometime. Hopefully then I could get a few answers.

"Yeah I felt good Wise Girl, and you weren't too bad yourself… you sure you haven't played hockey?"

Annabeth blushed, "Well I've watched a lot of hockey so it's not like I'm completely new to it…"

"You know, if you can at least somewhat skate you should try out for the girl's team!"

Annabeth looked at me like she'd seen a ghost.

"Aha thanks Percy but sports aren't really my thing."

I frowned at her response. I was going to ask another question when unfortunately the bell rang.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

As I drove home from school, 2 things were stuck in my mind. First off, was I really ready to play hockey again? I didn't want to come back too early for fear I still might not be ready. I want to be 100% positive that I'm ready again.

Secondly, how in the Hades has Annabeth not played hockey? Everything about her while she played pointed towards her having played at least once in her life. She just looked… too natural for someone who's never played hockey before.

When I got home, I ran to my bedroom and googled 'Annabeth Chase' on my computer. I got a bunch of results but none of them pertaining to the Annabeth I knew. So I searched 'Annabeth Chase hockey' and bingo I hit the jackpot.

There were 3 links on Annabeth and quite frankly, they were the only links I needed.

The first was a link to one of her old teams: the San Francisco Dolphins. Annabeth had… an astounding 107 points in 45 games! Like holy crap she basically averaged 2 points a game! I closed that link and clicked the next one.

**Annabeth Chase Obtains Hockey Scholarship to Boston University! December 4****th****, 2013**

So it looks like Annabeth had a promising hockey career too. BU is one of the best schools for NCAA hockey. I closed that link and clicked the last one. This one was shocking.

**Chase Loses Scholarship to BU! Divorce to Blame? September 17****th****, 2014**

I gulped at the headline and scrolled to keep reading. As I read more and more of the article, it began to hit me that Annabeth and I had a similar story. Annabeth's parents began fighting and it took its toll on Annabeth. Over time her play deteriorated until finally her parents divorced. After the divorce she stopped trying hard and thus lost the scholarship. When she lost the scholarship that was the final straw.

Although my parents hadn't actually divorced, just losing my dad made my play deteriorate and I ultimately lost my passion for hockey as a whole and quit.

"And now she's here, trying to help me to not repeat her mistake," I thought to myself.

I leaned back in my chair, trying to make sense of everything.

"There's no easy way to go about this… but I want to help Annabeth just as much as she wants to help me."

Annabeth and I had a weird friendship. While short, we knew quite a bit about each other. We or I at least had feelings for her and whenever we talked or hung out, everything seemed natural.

After a few hours of contemplating everything, I decided to wait for when I felt the time was right. Whether it was this weekend or sometime in the future, I would tell her. I just didn't know when that would be.

**Question for everyone! Next chapter should I have them reveal their secrets to each other? Or should I hold off for a few chapters? I don't to rush this story along but I also don't want to prolong it! Please let me know via a review or a pm :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth Hurts

**Alright guys here is chapter 4! Just saying, the ending of this chapter may feel like the story is over but I assure you it's not! There's still a lot more to this story. As for the rest of the chapters, since I'm writing them from scratch, every new chapter may take anywhere from 2 days to a week to be published. I wish I could upload a new chapter a day but I dont want to rush each chapter. Lastly, thank you to the people that reviewed, I enjoy reading your feedback!**

**Chapter 4 - The Truth Hurts**

**Annabeth's POV: **

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, Saturday had rolled around and I was standing in front of Percy's apartment. This was do or die time. I still wasn't sure how I was going to bring it up to him, but I did know he was going to know everything before I left.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as I knocked on his apartment door.

To my surprise, Percy's mom opened the door.

"Oh you must be Percy's friend Annabeth," she said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jackson," I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Please, call me Sally. Mrs. Jackson makes me sound old," Sally said as she shook my hand.

I giggled in response.

"So if you're looking for Percy he went to the rink awfully early this morning. I figured he'd be back by now since you guys have your project and all but evidently not. "

I wonder why Percy went to the rink.

"I could go get him Sally, I wouldn't want Percy to be a bother."

"Thank you so much dear. I started baking cookies and I don't want to burn down the whole building."

"Yeah it's no problem."

Sally gave me the rink address and away I went.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I was amazed at the fact that on a Saturday, Percy got the ice to himself. I guess that's just a perk of being a "hockey god".

I walked into the rink Percy was in and decided to just watch him for a bit. I picked a seat at the very top of the stands and just took it all in.

Thankfully Percy hadn't noticed me walk in and he continued to practice on the ice.

If I had to use 1 word to describe Percy as a hockey player I would probably use elegant. Or maybe effortless. No wait, definitely amazing. Okay I lied, it's impossible to use 1 word to describe Percy as a hockey player.

The fact that from the top of the stands I could hear Percy's skates digging into the ice as he skated suggests that he's a powerful skater. While he had the power of a bull, his stride is as graceful as a ballerina dancing around the stage. To a normal person, they would think Percy's just skating. But to a hockey person, they would be drooling over how easy Percy made skating look.

After skating laps to keep himself in condition? Percy began stickhandling a puck and doing drills. He practised stick handling through pylons, a pile of pucks scattered at center ice and then some dekes like his toe-drag and dangling over pylons that had a stick overtop.

I honestly could've watched Percy for hours, but then Thalia had to ruin it.

Percy had just started shooting pucks, aiming for specific spots each time when my phone _dinged _to signal I had a text from Thalia.

Percy looked up and searched the rink for the source of the noise. His eyes eventually settled on me and I think he smiled? It was hard to tell from the top of the stands.

"Don't be a stranger Wise Girl, get down here!" Percy shouted.

I quickly ran down the stairs towards the benches.

I met Percy at the benches with a spray of snow.

"PERCY!" I screamed as I wiped snow off my face.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I couldn't help myself," Percy said sarcastically.

"Soo, did someone forget about our project?" I asked coldly.

"Nah, I just wanted to skate around, I had some things to think about. Things regarding you actually."

"Funny you say that, I had some things I wanted to tell you."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me.

"You go first."

"Uh no. You brought it up first Seaweed Brain."

"How about we say it at the same time. That way there's no lying or anything." Percy suggested.

"Okay, ready?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"I know what really happened to your dad!" I exclaimed.

"I know about your scholarship!" Percy exclaimed.

"Wait what?" we said at the same time.

"I'll explain," I said after exhaling a shaky breath.

"Remember when I asked what was in that box in your room?"

"Yeah what about it…"

I mentally face palmed at the fact that Percy hadn't put 2 and 2 together yet.

"Well, when you went to order pizza I kinda peaked inside the box… I'm sorry Percy, about everything. For snooping and your dad and everything," I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Percy took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's all good, I was actually going to tell you the whole story today."

"Really? Why?"

"Well remember when we played hockey in gym? Afterwards I googled you and I found out about your BU scholarship and everything…. I'm sorry for snooping myself and I'm sorry for all of that. I wish I could've been there to help you," Percy said sincerely.

I don't know why, but I could feel tears forming. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to block out the tears.

"Hey Annabeth, everything's going to be okay," Percy said softly.

I felt his fingers touch my chin and try to pull my chin up so I would be facing him. I opened my eyes, not caring if tears starting streaming down my face.

"Look now isn't the time or place to talk about this. When we get back to my apartment we can talk. About everything. My story and your story. Deal?"

I looked into Percy's eyes and I could see they were full of concern. Did Percy care that much for me?

"Deal," I said, forcing a smile in the process.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"So where should I start Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he sat down cross legged on his bed with the not so mysterious box on his lap.

"Beginning I guess," I said as I sat across from him on his bed.

Percy nodded in approval. He quickly took off the lid of the box and pulled out a few pictures.

"My dad and I… were really close," Percy began, "he never achieved his goal of making the NHL, so he swore to himself that his son would make the NHL. My dad never yelled at me when I made mistakes and I think that's honestly why I am where I am today. Instead of yelling, he would ask me what I think I did wrong and how I was going to fix it. Before long, my mistakes were few and far between and by the time I was 12, I had garnered the attention of NHL scouts."

Percy handed me the pictures he was holding.

"That picture was the first tournament I had ever won."

I couldn't help but smile at how cute the picture was. Percy held the trophy over his head and Poseidon held Percy overtop his head like he was the real trophy.

I flipped to the next one.

"I was 11 in that picture. We travelled to Toronto for the Silver Stick Tournament; one of the biggest tournaments in Canada. We ended up in 2nd but that was my favourite tournament ever."

"Why was it your favourite?"

"I scored the game tying goal with 1.3 seconds left."

"Ah," I said as I flipped to the next picture.

"This one was taken when I was 14. It was a worldwide tournament held in Ottawa. This one was the biggest tournament in Canada. We played teams from Russia, Sweden and I believe England too. This tournament would've been my favourite one, but we finished in 7th."

I continued flipping through the pictures, Percy giving me an explanation of each and every one.

"Last picture," I mumbled as I examined said picture.

"That one was taken this past summer… Beginning of summer we went to our cabin at Montauk Beach… That's the last photo I have of the 3 of us…" Percy's voice trailed off.

I had a sudden urge to grab his hand and comfort him. But I didn't.

Percy turned his face away from me.

"Things like this take time to heal Perce. Whether it's 3 months or 3 years…" my voice trailed off as I was unsure of where I was trying to go with that.

Percy looked at me, his sea green eyes filled with sadness and remorse. Wait, wasn't remorse a feeling people had when they committed a shameful act?

"I can tell something else is bothering you Percy, what else is wrong?"

"When it became apparent I was going to get drafted, I made a promise to my dad. That when an NHL team called my name, my dad would be the first person I hugged or "thanked" I guess you could say. You might think it's silly and all but to my dad it meant everything and now that he's gone, I feel like I broke his promise and let him down."

"When he left for his trip, I could've said 'be careful' or 'stay safe' or hugged him instead of waving, or…"

As Percy spoke, things started to make sense. Percy had somehow convinced himself that his dad's death was his fault and that he didn't deserve to be drafted and play in the NHL.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault."

"Huh?"

I scooted closer to him and reached out for his hands and laced our fingers together.

"Your dad's death wasn't your fault Percy. You weren't with him and you definitely didn't know he was going to die when he left. So stop blaming yourself for everything! Pinning all the blame on yourself isn't going to bring him back. And that promise you and your dad made? You didn't break it. Just because he won't be there in person when your name is called, doesn't mean he won't be there in spirit. I guarantee he'll be up in heaven with the gods smiling down at you and being very proud."

"Proud of what?"

At this point I wanted to smack Percy. Yeah the guy wasn't the brightest individual but boy was he being so obtuse right now!

"OF YOU! Percy you said it yourself. Your dad wanted you to make the NHL, which was his goal. Then he passes away and you go and quit hockey?"

Percy looked up at me like he was taken aback by my frustration.

"Annabeth, why do _you _care about my life so much? It's my life so why don't you let me live it the way I want to live it?!"

This was it, I had 1 final card to play.

"Because Percy I don't want you to end up like me! I don't want you to walk away from the game that you love and this glorious opportunity that you have! You know why I lost that scholarship to BU? I lost it because I thought my parents' divorce was all my fault, I thought they hated me and I drove them a part. I felt guilty getting that scholarship. When I told them about it they didn't even say congratulations, they just kept arguing. So I stopped trying when I played hockey."

Percy stared at me with wide eyes.

"I later learned that they were getting a divorce because my mom had a miscarriage and my dad couldn't deal with my mom's stress. By that point, it was too late for me to care about hockey again. I had already lost the scholarship and pretty much burned all my bridges in San Fran. So my dad and I moved here…"

"Annabeth, I…"

"No Percy it was my fault. I jumped to conclusions. I ruined things for myself and I have to live with the consequences. As for you? Percy you still have a second chance, so please do it for me and take that second chance."

Percy opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't supposed to be passionate but sincere, I wanted Percy to know that I was there for him. That I would support him and be by his side until he died.

Yeah sure I had only known Percy for basically a week, but it was hands down the best week of my life. If this is what true happiness was, then I wanted a whole lot more of it.

When we pulled away I pleaded to him one last time.

"Please Percy."

I looked into Percy's eyes. Gone was the sadness and remorse. Instead his eyes were filled with fire and motivation.

"I think I have some calls to make," Percy said as he got up to walk to the door.

I quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"I think we should do some work on our project first," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Okay," Percy said as he sat back down to start working.

**Chapter 5 and on will have more hockey content since Percy's back! So I'll probably have to explain some hockey terminology I'll be adding. Don't forget to review and give me feedback! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 - More than Friends?

**Surprise! I know I said it may take me a few days to update chapters but I ended up finishing my school work earlier than I expected and so I had a whole day to write this chapter. Now this chapter is like a transition one. It's a chapter of Percy transitioning back to his old life, just this time he has Annabeth. Lastly, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I want it to be the best fanfic that it can be and I can't do that without the help of you the readers! **

**Chapter 5 – More than Friends?**

**Percy's POV: **

Ever since Annabeth and I had that "talk". My life had done a complete 360 and I couldn't be happier.

I was glad to have hockey back in my life. I could spend time with the boys again, work on my trade and of course look forward to getting drafted. But this time, I had something else to look forward to.

That something else was Annabeth Chase.

No we weren't dating (yet), but our relationship with one another took off after that night. Annabeth ended up spending a lot more time at my house; to work on our project and to just hang out. Since Annabeth's dad travelled a lot for work, my apartment basically became her second home.

It was now early December and Goode's hockey season was well underway. I ended up missing the first 3 games of the season in November, but once I came back I didn't miss a beat.

I had 19 points in the 7 games I had played since rejoining the team. The fire and passion that I once had when I played hockey was back in full force. It also helped that Annabeth went to every game and cheered me on. In a way she replaced my dad in terms of being my motivation. With my dad, I always wanted to score to make him proud and with Annabeth, I just wanted to play good in front of her.

_And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your captain. #91 Percy Jackson!_

I snapped out of my trip down memory lane and quickly skated onto the ice to a chorus of cheers. With every passing game, I realized that I actually really missed hockey. Quitting hockey broke a routine that I had been accustomed to since I was 7.

Today was a home game and we were facing the St. Xavier Knights; our division rival and the most hated school in New York. The rivalry had been around for many generations, even dating back to when my dad was in High School. The rivalry in the years prior to me entering High School had kind of ended because both schools sucked at sports for the longest time. Then the fire was rekindled when I chose Goode High and Ethan Nakamura chose St. Xavier. Ethan is St. Xavier's best defenseman and the projected #3 pick in the NHL draft. So you can probably guess why the rivalry between the schools was back.

St. Xavier played Goode in the first game of the season and kill us 7-1. This time however, I was playing and I was determined to make sure things would be different.

The game started off relatively slow, both teams clearly feeling each other out and there weren't many scoring chances in the first. I did however have a glorious chance to make it 1-0, but I ripped a shot off the crossbar.

During the first intermission, Coach Hedge gave his usual "we played hard, but not hard enough" speech and then handed me the imaginary mic to rally the guys.

"Alrighty boys that was a pretty good period from us. Travis you made some key saves to keep it 0-0 but boys, we gotta ramp up our intensity. We let St. Xavier walk around in our zone. We can't have that. In the second somebodies gotta lay a big hit. Get us riled up and make them intimidated.

"I'll do it Jackson," a voice behind me said.

I turned around to see that the voice belonged to Luke.

Now Luke and I had a long history together, one that wasn't very friendly. Many people claimed that Luke and I were the 2 most popular kids at Goode. I didn't really care about my popularity ranking, but to Luke it meant the world. In Elementary and Middle school, Luke and Ethan would always bully me because I was small and scrawny. Once I hit my growth spurt and filled out, I started standing up for myself and letting my athletics do the talking. My favourite Middle school moment was being named captain of our Middle school team instead of Luke.

Once we entered High School, our hatred towards each other grew. Especially when people began to idolize me because I was the top player in North America. When Annabeth told me that Luke tried hitting on her, my hatred for him hit an all-time high. Luke's hatred also hit an all-time high. He didn't like the fact that Annabeth chose me over him.

When we got to the rink however, we mutually agreed to put our differences aside and help each other. See Luke was projected to be a mid-first round draft pick. He honestly should've been a top 10 first round draft pick, but his parents wanted him to go to college and that scared off a lot of NHL teams. We both wanted to play in the NHL so we knew it was in our best interests to help each other.

"I'm counting on you Luke," I said as I pointed towards him as if to give him my trust.

The buzzer in our dressing room went off, which signaled the intermission being over.

"It's showtime boys, let's get a dub!"

I waited in the tunnel that lead to the ice and fist bumped everyone. I had a superstition of being the last one onto the ice. Part of the reason why I where #91.

In the second period, Luke kept to his promise and laid a big hit. He dumped the puck into Ethan's corner and nailed him into the boards. I was surprised that he nailed Ethan, his longtime best friend. The hit though, was just the spark our team needed.

"Alright Jackson, I laid a hit. Now you owe me a goal," Luke said sternly.

"You can count on it Luke," I said before hopping onto the ice.

Late in the second, there was a rare faceoff in our own end. I cleanly won the faceoff back to Connor Stoll who passed to his partner Nico. While that was going on I made a low curl and received the puck back from Nico and took off down the right side of the ice 1 on 1 vs. Ethan. As I entered their zone, I faked cutting to the middle and quickly crossed Ethan over by putting the puck through his legs and skated around him. As I skated towards their goalie, I quickly looked for a place to shoot but saw nothing. This goalie was pretty big and good at covering the whole net. So I instead faked a shot to the left and pulled the puck to my backhand and roofed it over the goalies outstretched pad.

I sat on the bench after scoring and looked across the ice into the crowd for a blond haired individual. After a minute or 2 of searching, I found Annabeth, Thalia and Grover talking. Annabeth must've caught me staring because she instantly looked towards the bench and gave me 2 thumbs up while smiling.

"Jackson get your head in the game!" Coach Hedge screamed behind me.

"Sorry coach," I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it son, just go out there and score me another one."

"You got it coach," I said as I hoped over the boards and skated into the play.

Luke had the puck behind St. Xavier's net, he desperately trying to shake the defenseman, but that defenseman would have none of it.

"Slot Luke, slot!" I screamed as Luke skated towards the corner.

Luke fired a blind pass to me in the slot. It was a perfect pass, tape to tape. The defenseman in front of the net was surprised I got the puck and quickly came out to challenge me. I used his body as a screen and ripped the puck top shelf blocker side.

The crowd erupted into cheers when I scored. Instead of doing my usual celly of stick in the air and a mini fist pump, I pointed my glove at Luke in the corner to signal him making a great play.

"Not bad Jackson, not bad," Luke said with a grin.

"All you man, all you."

In the third period, Luke set me up for 2 more goals, which brought my goal count to 4 on the game and Goode won the game 5-0. As we returned to the dressing room I couldn't help but think that the old me was back and in full force.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"4 goals? Are you kidding me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as I emerged from the dressing room.

"Well hello to you too Wise Girl," I said playfully.

I opened my arms wide to signal a hug and Annabeth jumped into them willingly.

"You played great Perce, but c'mon 4 goals? That's crazy!" Annabeth said as she pulled away.

I blushed in response to Annabeth's comments.

"Hey love birds! You guys wanna go to the Pizza Parlor?" Thalia asked.

"Your call Wise Girl."

"Thanks for putting me in the spotlight," Annabeth grumbled, "Yeah sure Thalia!"

"Alright let's go!" Thalia exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Wait, what about Nico?" I replied.

"What about Death breath?" Thalia said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well I drove him here and so I gotta drive him home too dummy."

"But Nico takes soooooooo long to get undressed Perce. We could get pizza and comeback to pick him up and he still wouldn't be undressed."

I couldn't help but smirk at Thalia's comments. Nico was quite possibly the slowest guy to get undressed in the world. He insists he takes long because he wants to 'soak in' everything after the game. Whatever that means.

"Seaweed Brain, can you tell him to get undressed," Annabeth said with a pouty face.

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. I mean yeah Annabeth looked cute but I know she would beat the crap out of me if I said no.

"Why do you gotta be so cute," I mumbled as I stormed off towards the dressing room.

I walked into the dressing room to Nico sitting at his stall in full equipment.

"Uh Nico? You wanna hurry it up?"

"Meh," Nico grumbled.

"C'mon man, we want to go home," I pleaded.

"Meh," Nico grumbled again.

I was about to retort something rude when an idea came to me.

"Nico if you don't hurry up, you aren't getting any pizza."

Nico's eyes focused on me.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"Well you have 5 minutes to test that theory."

As I walked out of the dressing room, I heard Nico ripping off his equipment (figuratively of course).

"Is he coming?" Thalia asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, give him 5 minutes."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Good going Death Breath! If you didn't take so long getting undressed we might've actually been able to eat _inside _the restaurant," Thalia proclaimed.

"Now you know how guys feel when girls spend hours in the bathroom," Nico muttered.

"Sorry what was that Nico? I didn't quite hear ya." Thalia said, her face red with anger.

"Why should I waste my time repeating things to _you_?" Nico said as he puffed out his chest.

Gods, driving with Thalia and Nico was impossible.

Since Nico took so long getting undressed, the Pizza Parlor was closed but their drive through was open. So we were instead making our way to my apartment; pizza in hand to hangout.

"So what are we doing at Percy's guys?" Annabeth asked as she turned to face Thalia and Nico in the back.

"Let's watch a movie," Thalia offered.

"Make sure Nico doesn't pick the movie," I said between a smirk.

"Why can't Nico pick the movie?" Annabeth asked in a confused tone.

"You see Annabeth, Percy and Thalia have no appreciation for zombie movies," Nico muttered.

"Noo! You always pick _World War Z_ Death Breath! I've watched that movie with you like a million times!" Thalia exclaimed.

Not wanting another fight to break out, I offered a solution.

"How about Annabeth picks the movie? I mean this is her first time watching movies with us."

"Yeah sure," Nico said, obviously not wanting to start another fight with Thalia.

"As long as I like the movie," Thalia replied.

"Oh you'll like the movie," Annabeth said mischievously.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"TITANIC? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME WATCH TITANIC?!" Thalia screamed at Annabeth.

"Why not? It's a classic!" Annabeth calmly replied.

"Yeah a classic that my dad loved," Nico retorted.

Honestly speaking I had never seen _Titanic_ myself and I really wasn't planning on watching it anytime soon.

After Annabeth and Thalia argued and me trying to break them up for what seemed like hours, we eventually gave in to Nico and watched _World War Z_.

I plopped down on the end of the couch and to my surprise, Annabeth sat down next to me and started cuddling up beside me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I mean Annabeth isn't one for PDA.

"Is this movie any good Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said with her face buried in my chest.

"It's pretty good, but don't you dare tell Nico I said that," I whispered into her ear.

Annabeth giggled in response.

"Everything okay over there lovebirds?" Thalia hollered from the other couch across from us.

"Just splendid," I retorted.

"Shut up guys this is my favourite part," Nico said without breaking his gaze from the TV.

"It's the title screen Nico," Thalia muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Nico replied, "and yes, but I love the font the director chose."

Nico may be 17 years old like the rest of us, but boy did he ever act like he was 12.

As I mentioned earlier, I was a fan of _World War Z _and could honestly watch it over and over. Annabeth on the other hand hated the parts when the zombies killed people. Whenever that happened, she would clench my shirt and turn her face into my shirt. Whenever she did this I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, I don't like seeing people die."

"Awh c'mon Annabeth, it's very cute. You're like a little girl."

Annabeth suddenly bolted into an upright position and stared me down with her dark grey eyes.

"Don't you _ever_, call me a little girl. Are we clear Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said sternly.

I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hatred. I won't lie, I was a little intimidated, so I decided to try something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia, who had fallen asleep and Nico, who was still watching the movie. Before Annabeth could react, I leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips.

When I pulled away her eyes were still filled with hatred but she had a slight smirk on her face.

"You play dirty Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sternly.

I was about to respond, but then Annabeth quickly kissed me back.

"At least I know you aren't mad at me," I said playfully as we pulled away.

"Like I've said Seaweed brain, it's amusing to tease you."

I gave her a pouty face before she snuggled back into me.

As the movie drew to a close, Annabeth's breathing began to slow as she fell asleep. I tried to move away from her so she could sleep in peace but she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare think about leaving," Annabeth mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. As I began to fall asleep with Annabeth lying on my chest, one thought kept popping into my head.

"If this is what happiness is, then I want a whole lot more of it," I declared to myself.

The only problem is that I didn't know how I was going to convey my feelings for Annabeth to her.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pulling the Trigger

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was uploaded late at night, er it's late where I'm from. Anyways here is Chapter 6! This one was a lot of fun to write because well Percy was Percy and Annabeth was Annabeth (if that makes any sense). Thanks again to all those that reviewed and now enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Pulling the Trigger**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"What's this, Seaweed Brain is on time for English class?" I teased as Percy sat down next to me.

"Guess I was excited to see you today," Percy said with a grin on his face.

I could feel myself blush but I didn't bother trying to hide it. Ever since the sleepover at Percy's, we started flirting with each other more. Now it wasn't like Percy was constantly buying my chocolates and flowers or me constantly cuddling with him in public. No no, it was more so dropping subtle hints to each other in the form of compliments, taunting and teasing.

At this point, I knew I was ready for an actual relationship with Percy. It had been a little over a month since we were put together for our Ancient Greek project and quite frankly, this last month and a bit has been the best month and a bit of my life. Percy and I could talk about each other for hours and never get bored of it.

Even though most people claim high school love never lasts, I was hoping and praying that if (or rather when) Percy and I started dating, that maybe it would be something permanent. Something that could withstand time and anything else society wanted to throw at us.

"Annabeth!" Percy hissed, "You've been staring at me for the last 10 minutes and it's kinda creepy!"

Oh gods that's embarrassing.

"Whoops," I said with a huge blush.

"I get that I'm irresistible and super attractive Annabeth, but c'mon you gotta work on keeping it low key," Percy teased.

"You're so full of yourself Seaweed Brain," I said sarcastically.

"Am not, I'm just confident in my dashing looks," Percy said triumphantly.

"Pff, I don't date garbage cans," I retorted.

"Very funny Annabeth, we all know you weren't going to date Luke."

I will admit Percy was pretty smooth with his comebacks. I guess it pays off to have Thalia as your cousin.

"Do you need any help after school today Percy?" I asked trying to change the subject off of Luke.

"Yeah, but I was thinking… Percy trailed off.

"You were thinking…?" I asked in a confused and slightly annoyed voice.

"Well uh, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I mean if you did it'd be great-"

"Percy! You're rambling on and on, just spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Percy said at the speed of light.

Knowing this was difficult for Percy, I decided to make him work for this date.

"Percy I'd love to, but I'm busy tutoring someone tonight," I said while trying to maintain my composure.

"Oh," Percy said in a dejected voice, "its Thalia isn't it?"

I had him right where I wanted him.

"No I'm tutoring Travis Stoll actually, he's kinda cute don't ya think?"

Percy's face went a ghostly white.

You okay Percy? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm – I'm fine Annabeth, don't worry about me," Percy said in a bitter tone.

I decided I had tortured Percy enough. Seeing him go pale when I said Travis was cute was priceless.

"Oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?' he said weakly.

"I'm kidding."

Percy blinked at me in response.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, you're soo gullible! Of course I'd love to go out to dinner with you tonight."

You could see the relief in Percy's face when I told him the truth.

"I hate you Wise Girl," Percy said between gritted teeth.

"Oh c'mon, I know you love me Seaweed Brain," I said cheerfully.

The bell rang and Percy began to walk out of the class.

"I'll pick you up at 6 Wise Girl," he muttered as he walked out the door.

"Oh and Wise Girl?" Percy said as he popped his head back in the classroom.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't over," he said with a grin.

I will admit, I gulped in response.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"DAD WHAT TIME IS IT?" I shouted from my room.

"5:40 honey," my dad hollered back from the living room.

I ran to my closet searching for something semi-formal.

I decided to wear a see through grey blouse with a white shirt underneath. I left my hair in its natural state: long, wavy and curly. Before I went downstairs, I clipped on my favourite owl earrings.

When my dad first met Percy, I was honestly scared for his life. My dad was never kind to any of my male friends in San Fran. But for whatever reason, he took an instant liking to Percy. I hoped to god it wasn't because Percy was a top prospect but if that was the case then I guess I could live with it.

I plopped down on the couch next to my dad as I waited for Percy.

"What do you like about Percy?" my dad asked out of the blue.

I took my time trying to word my answer.

"Uh well he's not cocky or arrogant. He's nice to everyone and makes me happy."

"Just be careful Annabeth, not all boys are the same on the outside as they are on the inside."

"Dad, Percy wouldn't hurt a fly and besides, we aren't even dating."

My dad looked me in the eyes and for some strange reason he had a twinkle in them.

"I'm just glad that I like this boy, imagine my son in law being the best hockey player in the NHL!"

"Dad!" I said as I slapped him on the shoulder.

My dad shrugged his shoulders, "You know it's true."

I was about to retort something when the doorbell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door.

"Hello Annabe-," Percy trailed off as he stared at me.

"Is something wrong Percy?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, something is very wrong. You're too perfect."

I could feel my cheeks get really hot, "Thanks Percy, but I think you're the definition of perfection."

Percy was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest overtop that made his eyes pop.

"Thanks Wise Girl," Percy said as he kicked some imaginary dirt.

"Percy my boy! How are you sir?" my dad said from behind me.

"Oh hello Mr. Chase, I'm doing great, yourself?" Percy asked politely.

"Couldn't be better! Uh Annabeth, you mind if I borrow Percy for a second?"

I rolled my eyes because I knew my dad was going to give him "the talk".

I moved aside to let Percy in. My dad closed the front door so I pressed my ear to the door to try and hear their conversation.

"- going to ask Annabeth," Percy faintly said.

'- heart and I break your neck son," I heard my dad say.

Percy didn't respond so I assume he only nodded.

I didn't realize Percy and my dad were done talking so I forgot to back away from the door. When Percy opened it, I fell into his chest.

"Someone eavesdropping?" Percy teased.

"Me? Nah I was just leaning on the door," I said while trying to keep cool.

"Uh huh, well we better get going."

We walked to Percy's car and he opened my door for me like a kind gentleman. As he walked to the driver's seat I quickly scanned the passenger's side for traps or pranks.

"You gonna get in the car or….." Percy wondered.

"Oh yeah right," I said while mentally slapping myself for making it obvious.

As we drove to the restaurant, Percy and I talked about everything and anything really. From hockey to school, to our parents and to Nico somehow (long story).

When we got the restaurant, I was pleased it was a nice Italian restaurant. I won't lie, I was a little worried my Seaweed Brain would pick some foreign restaurant or worse, take me to a fast food place (you never know with Percy).

"Reservations for Jackson." Percy said to the Waiter at the podium.

"Ah yes, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," the waiter said before quickly walking to our table.

I blushed at him calling me Mrs. Jackson. It had a nice ring to it.

We sat down and the Waiter took our drinks and Percy's appetizers. I say Percy's appetizers because Percy ordered all 3 of them.

Once the waiter left, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. When he saw my expression I knew he understood what I was trying to get at.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" he complained.

"I get that Seaweed Brain! But you have to show manners and professionalism around these parts," I hissed.

Percy grumbled in response. Probably because he knew I was right (like always) but he still wanted his food.

When the waiter brought the appetizers, I took one so it didn't look like Percy had never seen food before.

"Uh Mr. Jackson, what would you like to order?" the Waiter asked, pen and pad in hand.

"I think I will have the Classic Spaghetti and Meatballs," Percy said coolly.

"And for you Mrs. Jackson?"

"I'll have the 8 Cheese Ravioli."

"Excellent, I'll bring your food out shortly."

"So Annabeth," Percy said as he stirred his drink.

"Go on Seaweed Brain," I said dryly.

"After dinner, wanna just go for a drive around NYC? Maybe stop at Times Square or something?"

I paused as if I was contemplating Percy's offer, even though I immediately knew my answer.

"Yes, yes I'd like that Percy," I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Have I mentioned you look gorgeous when you smile?" Percy said delightfully.

"Maybe a few times," I said staring at the table to hide my blush.

"Awh is Wise Girl embarrassed?" Percy teased.

"Oh hush up Seaweed Brain, you actually thought I was going to tutor Travis," I retorted.

Percy crossed his arms, "Yes I did, because I trust you Annabeth. When you said that I thought I was going to die."

I blushed at his response, "Did you just admit that you like me?"

"Me? Nah, you're my best friend Annabeth. Nothing more nothing less." Percy said with a grin.

My heart dropped. Did I just get friend zoned? Oh gods what did I do wrong?'

"Oh," I said in a dejected voice.

Not long after, our food arrived and we quickly devoured it. I won't lie the food was delicious, but it would have tasted better if I hadn't just been friend zoned.

Percy paid for the bill and then we were off to Times Square.

And I was in for a Surprise.

**Percy's POV: **

I couldn't believe Annabeth had taken my bait. It was either that, or she was really good at acting.

Earlier in the day, Annabeth played a prank on me saying she was helping Travis Stoll with his school work and that he was pretty cute. When Annabeth said that I could feel my heart blow up into little pieces.

But then she told me it was a prank and my heart quickly repaired itself. For the rest of the day, I had devised a devious plan to get back at Annabeth. I just hoped that she didn't fully believe my plan.

We drove in silence to Times Square, I could tell being friend zoned was bothering Annabeth, but I pretended I didn't notice.

When we arrived at Times Square, I reached out for her hand and not to my surprise, she hesitated at first, but eventually laced her fingers with mine.

"Awh we should've brought our skates," I exclaimed as I realized that the public rink at Times Square was open."

"Good one Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

I could tell she was dejected, so now was my time to go to work.

"Annabeth you okay? You've seemed off ever since dinner," I said as I pulled her to a bench.

"Yeah I'm just fine, I think the appetizers didn't agree with me," Annabeth said with a weak smile.

"Oh I don't think it's that," I said with a grin.

Annabeth looked up at me and I knew she knew what I was trying to get at.

"Okay Percy I'll admit it, I thought you actually liked me and everything. I thought you and could be a couple and be together and what not but I guess you don't feel the same way."

I knew the fun and games were over because Annabeth was spewing steam from her ears.

So without hesitation I burst out into laughter.

"So now you're going to laugh at me Percy?" Annabeth said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh Wise Girl, you're too gullible!" I shrieked as I continued laughing.

Annabeth's expression softened when she realized I had just pranked her.

"PERCY JACKSON I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted before smacking me on the shoulder.

"I told you I'd get you back," I said with a sly grin.

Annabeth gave me a weak smile in response. I knew I got her good.

"So does that mean that you… ya know… really like me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked quietly.

I knew right then and there now was the time. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and laced our fingers together.

"Annabeth Chase, ever since you entered my life you've brought me nothing but happiness and I'm forever grateful for that. You know how to put a smile on my face even when times are tough and quite frankly, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. Now, will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She unlaced our fingers and placed them behind my neck. My hands wandered to her waist.

She continued to look at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The suspense was killing me! Was she unsure? Or was she trying to tease me? Or was she not ready Or-

I never got to that last thought as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. We had kissed a few times before but this one was like none other. I could feel the fireworks going off in my stomach and the awesome feeling of her lips touching mine. When she pulled away I quickly longed for her lips to be back on mine.

"Does that answer your question Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said in the most girly voice I'd ever heard from her.

"You realize you have just made the worst mistake of your life right?" I teased.

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm just up for a challenge," Annabeth said mischievously.

She leaned in and kissed me again, "I could get used to this."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Thanks for bringing her home in one piece Percy."

"No problem Mr. Chase, we had a blast tonight," I said happily.

Mr. Chase leaned in and whispered his question into my ear.

"Are you 2 dating now?"

I simply nodded my head in response. Annabeth looked at us like we were talking a foreign language.

"We've been dating for like 4 hours and you're already best friends with my dad?" Annabeth said with crossed arms.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "I made sure I had your dad's approval on dating you before I pulled the trigger."

I looked at my dad who only nodded. Things suddenly made sense! When I was eavesdropping, Percy must've asked my dad if it was okay to be my boyfriend!

"Well I won't keep you guys, I'll see you tomorrow Wise Girl?"

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" a perplexed Mr. Chase asked.

"Percy needs help with his homework dad."

"Ah 'homework' uh uh," Mr. Chase said with invisible air quotes.

"Dad!" Annabeth said as she smacked her dad, "I'll see you tomorrow Percy!"

"Goodnight guys," I said as I turned and walked back to my car.

As I drove home I couldn't contain my excitement. I finally had the girl of my dreams! But then 1 thought popped into my head.

What was I going to buy her for Christmas? Better yet, with what money?

Suddenly, having a girlfriend didn't seem all that amazing.

But then I realized it was all for the girl of my dreams and I knew that it would be worth the trouble.

**Thanks for reading, no this is not the end of the story! As always, please review to give me feedback and suggestions. Chapter 7 will be up in a few days and it will probably lead up to Christmas for our 2 lovebirds! **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Perfect Present

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one's kinda short simply because it leads up to Christmas and that chapter is probably going to be long. Once again, thanks to those that reviewed and if you have any comments/suggestions feel free to send them my way via pm or a review! Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7 – The Perfect Present **

**Percy's POV: **

It was the week before Christmas and I still didn't know what I was going to get Annabeth. We had been dating for about 2 weeks now and while she had been dropping subtle hints every time we went to the mall, I didn't just want to get her a gift that'd she'd be happy with. I wanted to get her a gift that she would love and cherish.

I was in desperate need of a gift or an idea, so I turned to my mom.

"Hey mom, I got a question for you."

"What's up honey? You got girl trouble?" my mom said with a wink.

I paused in shock that my mom read my mind, "Well yeah sort of. I don't know what to get Annabeth for Christmas."

"Oh Percy, you know Annabeth better than me. But if I was you I'd honestly get her nothing."

Okay, now my mom just confused the crap out of me.

"Nothing? Why? Won't she flip out?"

"You can't buy love and happiness Percy," my mom said with a dazzle in her eyes.

I stood there processing her words, "Won't it look bad if I just give her nothing but a card?"

"Percy hon, I haven't spent a lot of time with Annabeth, but I have noticed a few things. I could tell she has a hard time opening up and trusting people."

"So why do you think she opened up to me so quickly?"

"You were in a situation similar to hers and she wanted to help you. Plus I'm pretty sure she's always had a crush on you."

I blushed at that, how did everyone else notice this but me?

"So how does getting her nothing for Christmas relate to her having trust issues?"

"She may think you're trying to buy her trust if you spoil her for Christmas. Sometimes less is more Perce."

I guess my mom did have a point there, Annabeth wasn't your average teenage girl that liked designer clothes, perfume and shopping.

"Thanks mom, I'll take your idea into consideration."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Hey G-man, you got a minute?"

"Percy you know it's 12 at night," Grover said groggily on the other end of the phone call.

"Grover, you're the only teenager in New York that still goes to bed at 10."

"Okay, okay what's up bro?"

"Did you get your present for Juniper yet?"

"Yeah why? Someone stumped on gift ideas?

"Yeah bro, I don't know what to get Annabeth, I don't want to disappoint her."

Grover paused on the other end and I honestly thought he fell asleep.

"Grover?"

"Yeah I'm thinking," Grover snapped back.

"Okay Perce, you want to know what I got Juniper? A tree sapling."

I bit my lip to contain my laughter, "Why a tree sapling?"

"Well Juniper likes anything that pertains to nature and my gift has a double meaning."

"Which is…"

"Man Annabeth was right, you really are obtuse. But the tree sapling is both a gift and a representation of our relationship Perce. It starts out small and then one day it'll grow into a big tree. My relationship with Juniper started off small and then hopefully one day it'll grow into marriage and then having a family."

I gulped at Grover's explanation. The guy really put some thought into it.

"So you're saying I should buy Annabeth something that will represent our relationship?"

I heard Grover yawn so I knew time was running out with him.

"Yeah sure Perce, I know whatever you get her Annabeth will love. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Alright thanks G-man, goodnight."

I hung up to a chorus of snores from Grover.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I walked up to Nico's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Perce, sup?" Nico said coolly.

"I need some advice."

"Well you've come to the right place Percy! C'mon in!"

We walked to the living room and sat down. Nico's sister Bianca was also in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Perce, it's good to see you again!" Bianca said as she enveloped me in a hug.

Bianca was the same age as me but went to an all-girls Private school instead of Goode High.

"Bianca! It's been too long my gods."

"Alright," Nico said as he clapped his hands, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know what to get Annabeth for Christmas," I said straight up.

Bianca clapped her hands together, "Ah young love! I'm glad you 2 hooked up."

I blushed in response, "So guys, got any ideas? And no zombie related ideas Nico!"

Normally Nico would've went on and on about how great zombies were but something was different. Nico was actually being serious.

"Well Perce, what does she like? I don't really know her all that well."

"Uh she likes architecture, movies, books, actually anything related to knowledge and Athena."

Nico paused to let all the information soak in.

"What about some jewelry with an owl on it?" Bianca suggested.

"Why an owl…" I replied confusingly.

"Because the owl is a symbol of Athena? And it's also a symbol of knowledge and wisdom," Bianca said bluntly.

"Oh… That's a good idea!"

Nico face palmed.

"Don't listen to Bianca. I think you should get Annabeth a scrapbook. Now you may be asking yourself, what is in said scrapbook? Well take some pictures or memorabilia the 2 of you have and put them in. Then you tell her that every time you 2 have a moment together that moment will go in the scrapbook."

I sat there speechless but I wasn't sure if it was because it was a great gift idea or because Nico suggested it.

"So that brain of yours does work?" I blurted out.

"I may act like an idiot Perce but trust me, when this brain wants to work, it works well."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I said as I looked at my watch.

I contemplated going to Thalia's and asking her for some advice, but I figured she would just tell Annabeth so I had to make do with the suggestions that I had gotten.

I thanked Nico and Bianca before driving off to the mall. I had the perfect gift for Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Think Annabeth, what would a Seaweed Brain like Percy want for Christmas?" I thought to myself.

Normally I liked to get all my Christmas shopping done at the beginning of December. I still did, but for whatever reason, Percy's gift was the hardest. Not because I couldn't find his gift, I just didn't know what to get him. All out of ideas, I decided to ask my dad for some help.

"Hey dad you got a second?" I said as I sat down at the dinner table next to him.

"Sup kiddo?" my dad said as he continued reading the paper.

"Do you have any ideas on what I should get Percy for Christmas? I can't think of anything."

My dad stopped reading the paper and turned to face me, "Well Annabeth, sometimes the best presents aren't ones that come from your wallet, but from your heart."

I ran that sentence over and over in my head, "But don't you think something homemade is a little cheesy dad?"

"Annabeth, it doesn't have to be a homemade gift to be from the heart. Your present has to be something that Percy will cherish and not something that'll just make him happy."

"Hmm, thanks for the wise words dad. But you still didn't tell me what I should get him."

"I can't tell you what to get Percy because I don't know him in the way that you do. You 2 have a strong connection to each other and I think it's better if you figure out what to get him on your own."

I groaned in response, "Thanks dad, I'm gonna go ask Thalia for some help."

My dad chuckled in response, "Okay have fun honey."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Thalia, when I said that I needed advice on a gift for Percy, I didn't mean 'let's go to the mall and buy it right now'," I grumbled as Thalia dragged me from store to store.

"Oh Annie, so inexperienced when it comes to buying gift for boys," Thalia said cheerfully.

I hate to admit it, but she had a point. Percy was my first boyfriend and aside from my dad, I have never bought a gift for another guy.

"So you're saying I should just go from store to store until I see something that Percy would like?"

"Exactly! And if you don't find anything then Percy doesn't get anything for Christmas!"

"I'm trying to make my boyfriend happy Thalia, not get him to dump me," I mumbled.

"Oh pssh, don't worry Annie! There's plenty of stores left."

We went from store to store, occasionally I'd find things for Percy (like some dress shirts, ties and a sweater) but nothing that was eye popping.

3 hours later and we stood in front of the last store in the mall; the NHL store. At this point in the day I was tired and grumpy that I hadn't really found anything for Percy.

"Last stop Annie, let's make it count!" Thalia said as she dragged me into the store.

Thalia dragged me from section to section, holding up things Percy might like but me quickly shooting them down every time.

"Hello ladies, can I help you with anything?" a guy from the store asked.

"Yeah, my friend here needs the perfect gift for her boyfriend," Thalia said as she gestured to me.

"Ahh I see, uh what team does your boyfriend like?"

"He's a pretty big Rangers fan," I responded.

"What about… a custom jersey? Those are usually hot commodities."

"That's it! That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Excellent, here's an order form for the jersey, come find me when you're done filling it out."

"Alrighty and oh! Can I get your name for when I'm done filling out this form?" I asked.

"Name's Matt, just holler my name and I'll come running," Matt said cheerfully.

I smiled in response and began filling out the order form.

I decided to go with the Rangers blue jersey that said 'Jackson' and had #91 on the back. Once the form was completed I returned it to Matt.

"Jackson. Nice last name, how cool would it be if Percy Jackson got to play for the Rangers?" Matt asked.

I prayed to god my face didn't go white. Nobody knew I was Percy's girlfriend.

"Yeah that would be cool, I heard he's really good."

"Really good is an understatement, that kid is already a hockey god in New York!" Matt beamed.

"That's cool, hopefully I can meet him someday," I said trying to wrap up the conversation.

"I got his autograph one time, that was pretty cool! Uh anyways, I'll start working on the jersey, should only take an hour or so."

"Great! Thank you so much for everything Matt."

Matt smiled in response before walking away.

"Percy Jackson, a hockey god? Pff he wouldn't know it if it hit him straight in the face!" Thalia said.

I laughed because it was true, Percy was so obtuse when it came to his own fame.

"Well Thals, we got some time to kill how bout we go eat?" I offered.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving!"

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Dad I'm home!" I shouted from the front door.

"Hey honey, did you get a gift for Percy?" my dad hollered back from the kitchen.

"Yeah I got quite a bit for him."

I walked into the kitchen and placed all my bags on the counter.

"So what did you get Percy?"

"Well I got him a couple dress shirts and ties, a new sweater and a custom NYR jersey.

My dad's eyes widened with every passing item, "I think you spoiled him just a bit."

I laughed at my dad's response, "Maybe I did, or maybe I'm just a really good girlfriend?"

Now it was my dad's turn to laugh, "Uh huh keep telling yourself that kiddo."

I playfully smacked him on the arm, "Thanks dad."

"I'm only kidding Annabeth, you could buy Percy a bag of rocks and that kid would cherish them for eternity. I can tell he really cares about you."

"Now I have something to add to Percy's gift," my dad said as he vanished into his study room.

My dad returned with an envelope, "Open it."

I tore open the envelope. Inside were 2 tickets to the Rangers game on December 29th.

"Dad… I… Where did you get these?" I said breathtakingly.

"I won them at work. You know me, I'm still a Sharks fan and I didn't want them to go to waste."

"Thank you dad, Percy will love them!"

"He better!" my dad teased.

Perseus Jackson was going to be one spoiled boyfriend on Christmas. But it was worth it, after everything he'd done for me, it was the least I could do.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, sorry it's kinda short. Only so much you can write about gift ideas and such. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas Eve!

**Alright hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I wrote it awhile back but forgot to save it and lost the original and so I had to re-write it based off of memory. It also didnt help I got a lot of homework and had hockey tryouts and yada yada yada. But as they say, better late than never right? Anyways thanks to those that reviewed. To one of the guest's that reviewed: sorry I couldnt upload this on your birthday! As always, please review if you have any suggestions or comments towards this story because it's far from over! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Christmas Eve!**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"You got everything honey?" my dad asked for the millionth time that evening.

"Yes dad," I rolled my eyes at my dad being so cautious.

"Sorry Annie, I just… You're going to be gone for a week!"

Percy had invited me to stay with his family for Christmas. Normally I would've declined to keep my dad company, but he told me that he would probably be going on a business trip anyways so it worked out in our favour.

"Anything's better than seeing mom," I mumbled to my dad.

You see my mom and I had a rocky relationship. Ever since her and my dad flirted with a divorce, she began to despise me more and more. Yes I chose to do a project on Athena; the goddess my mom was named after. My reason was so I could think about the good in my mom while not being with her. She wanted me to spend Christmas with her but I quickly shot her down when Percy made his offer.

My dad gave me a stern look before walking towards the tree, "Well I guess you should open your gifts now since you'll be gone for Christmas."

My heart raced with excitement. Christmas has always been my favourite time of the year. I guess it's because my parents rarely if ever buy me anything throughout the year.

I sat down next to our fake Christmas tree. My dad tossed me 2 presents; the first one was a big box of what sounded like a lot of stuff (I'm a curious gal okay?) and the second gift was a smaller box from my mom.

I put my mom's gift down and opened the box from my dad. Turns out I hit the nail on the coffin. Inside the box was a variety of things. I reached in and pulled out some mystery books, a poster of my favourite hockey player Joffrey Lupul (I totally like him because he's a good hockey player, not because he's super attractive), some NYR swag my dad probably won from work and lastly a new pair of owl earrings. My old ones were pretty old and banged up. The owls were starting to look like eagles…

"Dad… its- uh… thank you! Thanks for everything," I said breathlessly.

"I tried to keep a mental checklist of everything you like. Your mother helped out with some stuff too."

"I love it… everything. Thanks dad," I gave him a big hug.

"Oh anything for my not so little princess. It's the least I can do after how turbulent the last year has been."

"Yeah, it's okay dad. Life's been amazing ever since I met Percy."

"What do you mean Annie?"

I paused, trying to choose my words carefully, "Well when I'm with Percy we hang out at his apartment and watch movies or go to the movies or restaurants, stuff I couldn't really do when the divorce was taking place. I feel like a normal teenager with him."

My dad nodded, his face full of sadness.

"What's wrong dad?"

"People like Percy are…are… hard to come by these days Annie. The reason why I disliked all the boys that tried to date you in San Francisco was because I knew those relationships weren't going to be permanent. I knew they weren't thinking about the future, just the present. Then I met Percy and… I don't know, from day 1 I knew he was a special kid. Not just because of the hockey gig, but as a person too. I could tell he wanted something long term and not just a quick fix I guess you could say."

I stared at my dad in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Anyways, we can talk about that later, don't forget about your mother's present," my dad said, snapping me out of my shock.

"Right," I muttered as I started unwrapping my mom's present.

Inside the box was a letter from my mom and…. Picture frames? And they were empty too.

"Uhm, what gives?" I asked my dad.

"Read the letter Annie. There's always a method to your mother's madness," my dad chuckled at his joke.

I opened the letter:

_To: Annabeth, _

_Merry Christmas! I totally understand why you didn't want to spend time in San Francisco with me. I mean, if I was dating a superstar like Percy Jackson I'd never want to leave his side. Anyways, how are things? We haven't really talked since you and your father left in the fall. How's Percy? Your father's told me quite a bit but I'd really like to hear your side of the story! Things haven't really changed a whole lot since you left San Fran. The house has been super quiet and it creeps me out 24/7. _

_Now about your gift… Obviously as you can tell, your father has talked quite a bit about Percy and well I thought the pictures frames would be perfect for you 2 love birds. I figured you guys would have a lot of pictures or will have a lot of pictures and well, what better place to put them in than some frames? Of course, you can do whatever you want with them but I'll leave you with that suggestion. _

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Can't wait to see you again, we have a lot of catching up to do!_

_Love, _

_Mom xoxo_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I tried fighting them back. I closed my eyes, forcing my tears to go away but they wouldn't. Then I felt a pair of arms envelope me in a hug.

"Annie, don't beat yourself up. When I told your mother that you were planning on visiting Percy instead of San Fran she totally understood. Yeah she was bummed out but I think she has an idea of how special he is to you."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my dad smiling down at me.

"Your mothers happy for you Annie. As am I. If you're happy, then we're all happy."

I smiled because I knew my dad meant it.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Percy's POV: **

"PERCY JACKSON IS YOUR ROOM CLEAN?"

"Yeah!" I hollered back to my mom in the kitchen.

I honestly don't know why my mom wanted the apartment to look spotless. Annabeth had been over on quite a few occasions where the apartment was anything but clean.

I was excited to be with Annabeth for the next week. I just wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on the couch. But I guess that's the price you pay for being in love.

I looked over at my bed side clock that read 5:07. Annabeth would be over any minute now.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my presents for her. After asking all my friends for ideas, I eventually bought Annabeth 3 things.

The first thing I bought was an owl pendant necklace. I know she had owl earrings so I figured they would go hand in hand with one another.

The second thing I bought was a book on architecture. Annabeth always rambled on about how she'd be the next best architect so I figured I'd give her some inspiration.

Lastly, I bought Annabeth a Nikon Digital Camera. My thought process behind it is that Annabeth and I didn't really have a lot of pictures together, so what better way to get pictures than with a good camera? The only thing I forgot was a place to put them in. That'll have to be a birthday present.

I got so enthralled with Annabeth's presents that I didn't hear her walk into my room.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, whatcha go there?"

I probably jumped 20 ft. into the air, "Uh these? Nothing really."

Annabeth walked towards me with a raised eyebrow, "You're a terrible liar Percy. Whose presents are these?"

I could feel my face get hot, "Me? Lying? Pssshh nah. These presents are for my mom, just making sure I did a good job wrapping them."

"Percy, they say 'To: Annabeth' on them."

I gulped, "I'm gunna go put these under the tree."

I ran out of the room to Annabeth dying of laughter.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 Perce," my mom said as I walked back to my room.

"Okay," I said as I kept walking.

I re-entered my room to see Annabeth starting to turn my room into hers.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"What does it look like Seaweed Brain? I'm putting my clothes away," Annabeth said in a sharp tone.

"Okay no need to give me sass."

Annabeth turned around to face me.

"No need to lie to me then Perce."

I blushed, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that to be honest."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck, "It's okay Seaweed Brain."

I leaned in to kiss her, but Annabeth just pushed me away.

"What was that for?"

"That's what you get for lying," Annabeth teased, "now come help me put my stuff away."

I gave her a quick pouty face before lending a helping hand.

**\- PAGE BREAK - **

It amazes me at how much stuff girls bring when they go away. Annabeth must've brought her whole room with her and yet it all fits into one suitcase.

After spending close to 2 hours with a break in the middle for dinner organizing Annabeth's stuff, we finally finished.

I looked up at room and stared in horror at the transformation. It went from a hockey haven to a hockey haven with hints of girls stuff scattered about.

"So now what?"

Annabeth turned towards me, "I don't know, you're the host."

I groaned at her response. I hate when she does this, "I'll do whatever my beautiful girlfriend wants to do."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to groan, "And I will do whatever my handsome boyfriend wants to do."

I stuck out my tongue, "Fine let's watch some hockey, I think the Rangers are playing."

We migrated over to the living room. Thankfully my mom wasn't watching her soap operas but instead working on her novel in her bedroom.

"Who are the Rangers playing?" Annabeth asked as she sat in my lap.

"I wanna say the Maple Leafs, but don't quote me on that," I said as I flipped through the channels.

"Is it weird watching hockey?"

I looked down at Annabeth, "Why would it be weird? Hockey's hockey."

"No like, the fact that this time next year you're probably going to be playing against these guys."

I stared at the TV, unsure of what to say. She had a point.

"Oh. I never really thought of it like that."

"Of course not, when do you ever think?"

I poked Annabeth's stomach, "You're lucky I like you."

"Wrong, you love me," Annabeth said as she laced her fingers through mine.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased as I stroked her hair.

Annabeth just giggled and nuzzled her head into my chest.

We continued to watch the game. Annabeth asking me to dissect the Rangers and Maple Leafs style of plays and name off all the players. The game ended up going into Overtime and the Rangers won 5-4.

As the Rangers saluted the crowd on TV, I looked down to see Annabeth sleeping.

I turned off the TV and dimmed the living room lights.

"C'mon Wise Girl, time for bed," I said as I carried her bridal style to my room.

I tucked her into my bed and sat on the edge and watched her sleep for a bit. She looked so peaceful and happy, if that's even possible while someone sleeps.

After watching Annabeth for a few minutes, I got up to sleep on the couch.

I probably spent 10 minutes trying to get comfy on the couch before I finally dozed off.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I was having an amazing dream. I dreamt I had won the cup for the millionth time, but this was the first time I shared it with Annabeth. Gods how amazing would that be? Actually winning the Stanley Cup with Annabeth by my side?

I was just about to raise the cup over my head when my dream started to buzz and vibrate. I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. I checked the time and it was 2:12am. I groggily opened my text messages to see I had 22 from Annabeth….

**"Percy!"**

**"Percy I cant sleep :(("**

**"c'mon Seaweed Brain I need you!"**

And on and on they went. I got up from the couch and silently walked to my room. I slowly opened the door to see Annabeth on her phone.

"How's it going Wise Girl?"

Annabeth looked up from her phone, "Well took you long enough."

I stood in front of her tapping my foot, "I can go back to bed if you want."

Annabeth sighed, "I'm sorry, I just had a hard time sleeping."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you sleep with me?" Annabeth pleaded.

My eyes widened, "Won't your dad kill us if we… ya know sleep together?"

"C'mon Perce, I'm sure your mom won't tell him and the less he knows the better."

"Since when did you become naughty?" I teased.

"Ever since I met you."

"Okay I'm going back to the couch," I said as I turned to walk away.

Annabeth reached out and grabbed my wrist, "Percy."

I sighed, "Make some room."

Annabeth scooted over and I lied down next to her.

We both turned and lay on our sides to face each other.

"So why can't you sleep?"

Annabeth shifted in the bed uncomfortably, "I had a nightmare."

I tried to cover my laugh but failed.

"Percy! Not cool," Annabeth smacked my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know teenagers got nightmares."

"I didn't know boyfriends were jerks."

I laughed at Annabeth's comment, "If you can tease me then I can tease you."

Annabeth sighed, "I guess that's true."

"Okay enough about that, what was your nightmare about?"

"It was weird, it was us all grown up and stuff. One day you were with me and then I woke up the next day and you just left. You didn't leave a note or give me an explanation. You were just gone. So I woke up in a cold sweat. Then I texted you and I figured you were sleeping but because of my nightmare I began thinking maybe you left.."

I didn't know what to say so I leaned in and kissed Annabeth. I turned so I was on my back and Annabeth straddled my waist and continued kissing me. We continued to kiss for what felt like eternity, when we pulled away, you could hear the 2 of us gasping for air.

"Hey, I'm not leaving anytime soon," I managed to say between breaths.

"How are you so certain?"

"Because you Annabeth Chase, are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Even though it was dark, I could see Annabeth blushing profusely.

Annabeth leaned in and kissed me again. While we kissed, I managed to say, "Merry Christmas."

She pulled away and lay back down beside me, "Merry Christmas to you too Percy."

"Here's to the first of many," I said as I wrapped my free arm around her waist.

"Definitely," Annabeth said as she snuggled into me.

"Everything good now Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, do you think you could sleep with me for the rest of the week?"

I smiled at her question, "We'll see, depends on how tonight goes."

Annabeth poked my sides, "Oh hush."

I turned to face the ceiling and just stared at it. This was something I had done many times growing up. But this time I had another human being beside me. I could feel Annabeth's breathing slow and when I knew she had fallen asleep, I let my thoughts run wild.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone as perfect as Annabeth. It almost feels too surreal.

I can understand why she's scared about the future too. I mean next year I'm probably going to be living in a different city while I play hockey for a living. And while that's going on there's no guarantee Annabeth will be by my side the whole time.

But that's still months away, for now we still have each other and that's all that matters.

I turned to look at Annabeth and gently kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

In a few hours, Annabeth would be the happiest girl in New York… I hope.

**Thanks for reading! I'm actually so amazed at the support I've gotten for this story (simply because it's my first fanfic). Dont forget to review and all that good stuff. See ya in the next chapter. :p**


	9. Chapter 9 - Merry Christmas! Part 1

**Hey guys! So this chapter has been split into 2 parts. Reason being I honestly ran out of ideas for the next part and I didnt want to prolong the uploading of this chapter. Anyways hope you guys enjoy it! I wont lie, it was tough to write for certain parts. Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story at any point. It means the world that people actually enjoy my story. Once again, if you have any suggestions for the story (I could use some for chapter 10) than please leave a review or pm me :) Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9 – Merry Christmas!**

**Percy's POV: **

I woke up a few hours later to Annabeth staring at me.

"What?" I muttered as shifted onto my side.

"You drool when you sleep," Annabeth stated, still staring at me.

I glanced down at my pillow expecting to see a drool stain, but there wasn't.

"Uh I don't see a stain on my pillow."

"Ghee I wonder why Seaweed Brain," Annabeth held up her arm which was damp.

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl?" I said, trying to sound innocent.

I expected Annabeth to smack my head for drooling all over her while we slept. I even closed my eyes in preparation for it, but instead Annabeth's lips found mine.

"Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she pulled away.

I turned my body so I was lying in bed on my back again and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why the sigh?"

"Because I thought you were going to smack me for drooling on your arm," I said sheepishly.

"Ya know, I can be a nice person Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied as she lay on her back like me.

"So how'd you sleep Annabeth?"

"Once you were beside me I slept a lot better. What about you?"

"Obviously pretty good, I mean I was drooling," I started laughing at the thought of Annabeth waking up to me drooling all over her.

I glanced over at my alarm clock that read 12:19pm.

"I guess we should go out and see my mom. Open our presents and what not."

"I bet you got coal Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased.

"Probably. I've always gotten coal for Christmas," I sarcastically replied.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a sweater.

"Ahem." Annabeth said behind me.

I turned around to see her standing up with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor.

"What?"

"You didn't think to offer me a sweater?"

I looked down at my sweater and then back at Annabeth, "You brought sweaters didn't you?"

Annabeth face palmed, "Percy, Percy, Percy. Don't know a thing about girls."

Okay now I was really confused and I hoped my facial expression showed it.

Annabeth walked over to me and snatched my sweater out of my hands.

"Girls love to wear their boyfriends' sweaters Seaweed Brain."

I watched as she put my sweater on. It didn't even fit! It went down to her knees.

"It's not supposed to fit us. The bigger they are, the comfier they get," Annabeth said as if she read my mind.

"Girls," I muttered as I turned to grab another sweater.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

"That was a lovely breakfast Sally. I didn't know blue food was so good," Annabeth exclaimed as I carried our plates to the kitchen.

"Oh that's something I started for Percy way back when he was little."

"That would explain his love for the colour blue then."

"His father didn't believe in abnormal things. So one day I made blue cookies for Percy and he freaked out. From that day on, I've been adding blue food colouring to just about anything.

"Okay mom, I'm glad we could reminisce and all, but can we open our presents?"

My mom laughed, "Of course Percy."

We migrated over to the living room and handed out our presents to one another.

"So how'd you sleep Annabeth?" my mom asked.

We both looked at each other and laughed, "Good, Percy kept me company."

"Hmmm, I saw," my mom playfully glared at me.

I shook my head in self-defense, "Annabeth begged me to sleep next to her."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to shake her head, "Uh huh sure. We all know I'm irresistible."

"Open those presents before I return them," I said between laughs.

Annabeth grabbed one of her presents from me and opened it. I was a little nervous that Annabeth might not like what I got her.

"Percy! How did you know I've been looking for this book?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Uh lucky guess?"

"Well thank you! It's the only book that has the building plans for the Parthenon in Greece."

She put the book on the coffee table and opened the smallest present.

"Ouu a black box," Annabeth mused.

"Open it."

When Annabeth opened the box, her mouth dropped in shock.

"Percy I… I love it. Seriously I really do."

I motioned for her to turn around so I could put it on. When I closed the clasp my mom clapped her hands together in delight.

"Oh Annabeth! It looks great on you! Really brings out your eyes."

Annabeth blushed.

"Alright Wise Girl, you saved the best gift for last."

Annabeth flashed me a grin before opening her last present.

"A camera? Percy I don't do photography."

"I know. I got the camera for both of us actually. Nico actually came up with the idea… sort of."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Nico. Really."

"Yeah. See he wanted me to get you a scrapbook so we could keep our fondest memories inside it. But I realized we had no way of getting photo's so I opted for the camera instead."

Annabeth's face suddenly brightened, "My mom got me picture frames for Christmas and now you got a camera! Oh Percy it's perfect!"

"Oh you guys are so adorable. Let me take a picture of you 2 together," my said as she took the camera.

Annabeth scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder for the picture.

My mom probably took 11+ pictures of Annabeth and I in different poses.

"There we go Wise Girl, our first documented moment together."

Honestly, nothing made me happier than the fact that Annabeth liked what I got her for Christmas. Just seeing her expressions were priceless and justified all the money I spent on her. I prayed that there would be many more Christmas's like this one in the future.

"First of many Seaweed Brain. Now open your presents!"

I laughed, "Right."

Like me, Annabeth had bought me quite a few presents. I guess we really liked spoiling each other.

All of my presents were roughly the same size so I got Annabeth to give me the presents in the order of importance.

"Alright, what do we got here?" I opened the first box.

Inside the box was 4 dress shirts and colour coordinated ties. Annabeth had gotten me a royal blue shirt with a white tie, a dark purple shirt with a black tie, a traditional white shirt with a rainbow coloured tie and a red shirt with a NYR tie. That NYR tie is definitely going to be my favourite one pretty soon.

"You like them? If you don't I could always take them back."

I looked up at Annabeth, "Don't, I love them. How'd you know I needed some more dress shirts?"

Annabeth blushed, "Lucky guess?"

We both laughed at that.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, present #2!" Annabeth tossed me my 2nd present.

After shredding the wrapping paper, I came away with a brand new Under Armour sweater.

"Uh Annabeth, this is a large sweater. You know I'm a medium right?"

"Exactly, you're never going to wear that sweater," Annabeth whispered into my ear.

When she pulled away it dawned on me that the sweater wasn't for me. It was for Annabeth. That sneeky child.

"Last present think fast!" Annabeth exclaimed as she tossed me my final present.

"There's 2 parts to this present."

I nodded as I opened the box. I was honestly expecting something like socks and boxers, or some dress pants to go along with all the shirts I got. Never in a million years would I have expected what was actually inside.

"You got me my own NYR jersey?!" I exclaimed as I held it up.

"Yeah! It's a custom one too, got your name and number on it and everything."

I turned it around and Annabeth wasn't kidding. There it was. "Jackson 91" written on the back.

"Annabeth I… I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't talk," Annabeth leaned in and kissed me. I guess that's one way to say thank you.

"Now the 2nd part Seaweed Brain, is that envelope in the box."

I grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it. Man I thought the custom jersey was the best thing ever, but Annabeth really out did herself.

"Tickets to the Rangers game!" I almost fainted on the spot.

"My dad won them at work and he thought they'd be a nice addition to your gift."

"Well tell your dad he's the best," I leaned in and kissed Annabeth again.

"Thank you Annabeth, this has been the best Christmas ever."

"Same here Percy. Same here."

I glanced over at my mom who was sitting there smiling at Annabeth and I.

"Oh mom! Annabeth and I got you a gift."

My mom blushed, "Oh you guys didn't have to."

I handed my mom her gift. My mom opened it and looked up at us.

"What is this for?"

"Percy told me you like to write, so I thought a new notebook would be the perfect gift."

I'll have to admit, Annabeth was right. The notebook was a custom one that Mr. Chase helped order. It had a leather cover and my mom's name engraved onto the front.

"Oh guys, it's perfect! Thank you so much," my mom said as she checked her watch.

"Alright guys, don't forget we have company coming over tonight. I'll be in the kitchen cooking so just don't make a mess in the house."

"Sounds good mom," I said as Annabeth and I walked back to my room.

"So who's coming over?"

I sat on the edge of my bed, Annabeth following suit and sitting beside me.

"Uh Nico and his sister Bianca, Thalia, my agent Nike and a surprise guest."

"Ok first off, Nico has a sister? And secondly, why the surprise guest?"

I laughed at Annabeth's questions, "Right you've never met Bianca. She's our age but goes to some all girl's school. As for the surprise guest, I actually have no clue who it could be."

"Maybe your mom's got a new male friend," Annabeth bumped my shoulder.

I let Annabeth's words sink in a little bit, "That's true. If it is I think it'd be good for her. As long as he likes me and makes her happy than I'll be happy as well."

Annabeth laced our fingers together and rested her head on my shoulder, "How come your agent is coming?"

"Ever since dad died she's been a huge help. She's basically a part of the family now."

Annabeth didn't say anything but I figured she understood.

"Soo, what do you wanna do? We have some time to kill before everyone gets here."

"Hmm. How bout we talk?" Annabeth offered.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Okay smarty pants, how about we talk about us. We haven't really done a whole lot of that."

I suddenly had a sickening feeling within my stomach. Did I do something wrong? I've watched enough movies and TV shows to know the 'we need to talk' phrase is never good.

"Uh sure, am I in trouble?"

Annabeth laughed, "No… well maybe, depending on how this conversation goes."

I moved to the middle of my bed and Annabeth sat in my lap, resting her head on my chest.

"Ok what's up Wise Girl?"

"Are you excited for next year?"

"Yeah of course! Aren't you?"

"I don – I… I'm scared for next year Perce."

"Why? I'll be playing hockey for a living next year and you'll be going to some prestigious school. What's so scary about that?"

"What's going to happen to us next year? When we watched the Rangers game yesterday it made me realize that that will be you next year. And I may or may not be by your side when it happens. Then my dream last night only added to my worries. I mean what if I'm not there with you and you find someone else? Someone better than me?"

I stared at Annabeth in awe. One thing I have learned about Annabeth is that she worries about a lot of things. Me? It still hasn't sunk in that I'll be playing in the NHL next year. I tend to take things day by day and very rarely worry about the far future.

"Annabeth why do you worry so much? There's no one else on this planet that I'd rather be with."

"I don't know, I feel so privileged to be dating you. It almost doesn't seem real ya know?"

"No I don't know what you mean Annabeth."

"Percy, you're basically a superstar. Me? I'm just nobody. I'm just that girl that almost played college hockey at most. You could have any girl at Goode. Heck any girl in North America, yet you chose me. That's why I worry Perce. Wherever you play next year, there's gunna be hundreds of girls trying to hook up with you. Hundreds of girls trying to replace me."

I looked down to see Annabeth clenching my shirt tightly.

"Annabeth look. You know why I chose you over everyone else? I chose you because you were different. I chose you because unlike everyone else, you didn't care that I'm the next best hockey player. You treated me like just another human being. Honestly if I could I'd ditch all the fame, I hate it.

"Is that really the reason why you wanted to date me?"

I realized what I said might be a tad bit offensive, "That's just one of the reasons. Like I've said multiple times, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I feel like you complete me. You're more analytical and I'm more reactionary. We complement each other."

Annabeth looked up at me and smiled, "So what are we going to do about next year?"

"You know, I've been meaning to get your opinion on that."

"Don't tell me you're going to quit hockey. Because I'm not letting you do that Seaweed Brain."

"Aha very funny. But seriously, what if I played NCAA hockey instead?"

Annabeth paused, probably to soak in what I said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I've gotten scholarship offers from everyone major University/College in the US. So whatever school you go to I could go with you."

"But isn't it your dream? Your goal? Your destiny to play in the NHL?"

"I can still play in the NHL after I play NCAA hockey. I'll still get drafted by an NHL team in June. Maybe not 1st overall, but I would still get picked. Besides, I want you to be happy Annabeth. I can't play professional hockey for forever. I'll have to get a real job sooner or later."

"You would do that for me? You would put your NHL dream on hold to keep me happy."

"Is it too early to say that I'm in love with you Annabeth? Because I think love has influenced my decision."

"Nonsense, because I think I am as well."

My stomach was suddenly filled with millions of butterflies. The power of love really is strong. I mean it just made me put my dreams of playing in the NHL on hold. But at the end of the day, it made Annabeth happy and I can live with that.

"So what schools were you looking at?"

"Uh Stanford, Harvard and Yale."

"We should go to Yale, stay close to home."

"I want to go to Harvard, but I don't know if they'll accept a Seaweed Brain like you," Annabeth teased.

"Aha very funny Wise Girl. What I lack in smarts I will make up for in athletics."

"Does Harvard even have a hockey team?"

"Yeah… but they aren't very good."

"What about Yale and Stanford?"

"I'm not sure about Stanford. Yale has a pretty good team. Best of the 3 anyways."

"How do you know so much?"

"I've talked to Luke about NCAA hockey."

Annabeth shuddered at the sound of his name.

"He's a nice guy when you're in a dressing room with him. At school…. Not so much."

"Yeah that's what everyone says. I'm just glad he doesn't hit on me anymore."

"You can thank me for that," I poked Annabeth's sides.

"Stop that tickles," Annabeth giggled.

I decided to take advantage of Annabeth's one weakness.

Before she could react, I wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her from leaving and began tickling her sides.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed between laughs.

She tried getting her hands free but I kept them in check. Eventually she told me she couldn't breathe so I had to stop tickling her.

"I hate you," Annabeth said while fixing her hair.

"If you hated me we wouldn't be dating now would we?"

"Since when did you get all analytical Seaweed Brain?"

"As soon as you became the dumb one Wise Girl."

Annabeth turned around and started kissing me.

"Fair enough," she said as she pulled away.

Whenever we kissed, I always dreaded the part where we had to pull away. My lips longed for hers. I was about to kiss Annabeth again when the doorbell rang.

"Guess our companies here. We'll continue this tonight," I got up to answer the door.

"Fair enough, now let's go have some fun!"

**Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review and all that jazz. I really need ideas or suggestions so please dont be afraid to voice your opinions. See yall in the next chapter! :))**


	10. Chapter 10 - Merry Christmas! Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry this took a week to write. I wanted to make this chapter long and eventful and hopefully I achieved that. As always thanks to those that reviewed, it means a lot that I know people actually like this fanfic. Now enjoy chapter 10! UPDATE: I think I fixed the glitch with this chapter :/**

**Chapter 10 – Merry Christmas! Part 2**

**Annabeth's POV: **

The first person to arrive was Nike; Percy's agent. Whenever I think of her name I always chuckle to myself. I mean c'mon, who would name their kid Nike? Turns out she was named after the Greek Goddess Nike, not the sportswear company. Until now I had never personally met Nike, but Percy only had nice things to say about her so she couldn't be that bad right?

"Hey Percy, so good to see you again!" Nike gave Percy a hug.

"Nike, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy threw an arm around my shoulders

"Ah Annabeth! I've heard nothing but great things about you! So good to finally meet you," Nike held out her hand.

For some reason, I thought I heard a slight tinge of sarcasm laced in that sentence. I quickly ignored that thought.

"Gods Annabeth, she's a nice women!" Gods my thoughts can be wild.

"Nice to meet you too Nike, you've been great for Percy," I returned her handshake.

We migrated over to the living room. I don't know why, but I had a feeling Nike wasn't too happy I existed. Maybe my thoughts were onto something…

Earlier today Percy said he'd play NCAA hockey instead of the NHL if it meant we could be together. I was pretty happy about that, but I don't think I can say the same for Nike.

"So Percy, I've got a radio interview with CBS on the 29th at 6pm."

"Ah sorry Nike, Annabeth and I are going to the Rangers game."

I snapped out of my little bubble when I heard my name.

"Ah okay, how about 2pm on the 28th?"

"Annabeth and I are going to the movies that day."

"We are?" I thought to myself. Percy hadn't told me about that.

"You know Percy, you can't keep cancelling these interviews. It's going to ruin your reputation."

Percy shrugged, "I'm sorry I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

I blushed at Percy's comments and Nike glared at my unapprovingly.

"Yeah well it seems like that's all you want to do. Just 'spend time with your girlfriend' instead of focusing on your hockey career."

I scoffed at Nike's statement, "C'mon Nike, Percy is focused on his hockey career. Look at his stats."

Now it was Nike's turn to scoff, "Oh Annabeth. Teams don't care about Percy's play on the ice. Why? Because they know what he can do. What teams want to know is how he reacts to the media and everyday life of being a superstar. What if Toronto wins the draft lottery? Fans and media love hockey there and would be following Percy 24/7."

I looked over at Percy who was pretending to examine a nice scar on his arm.

"Okay well Toronto won't win the draft lottery right? Aren't they a long shot?"

Nike laughed, "Honey, Toronto is dead last in the NHL. They traded their best player to San Jose and are going to continue trading away their top players. Right now they have the best odds of winning the draft lottery and word on the street is they really want Percy."

I swear my heart sank into my stomach. Toronto? Who would want to live in Canada? I mean their winters are worse than New York and don't they ride polar bears everywhere and live in igloos?

"Percy? Do you want to play in Toronto?" I asked quietly.

Percy looked up at me and gave me a weak smile, "Yeah, they're my 2nd favourite team. Plus I think it'd be cool to play in Canada."

Well there's the answer to my question. Percy Jackson. My Seaweed Brain would live in Canada. Gods why am I in love with him.

"So Annabeth? What school are you planning on attending next fall?" Nike was either trying to hide something about Percy playing in Toronto or she was generally curious about my post-secondary life.

I'm going to go out on a limb and say the latter is incorrect, "I'm stuck on Harvard and Yale. I was also considering Stanford but I don't think I want to be that far away from Percy."

Nike nodded in approval, "I guess that means you won't be travelling with Percy until after you graduate?"

"Unless he were to magically get drafted by Boston or New York, no."

"I understand, education is important," Nike's voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"Yes it is. Hey what if Percy played NCAA hockey? I mean education is important right? Percy can't play hockey for forever, so why not get a head start?"

"So it was your idea!" Nike snapped.

"Huh?"

"Percy walks into my office one day and tells me he wants to play NCAA hockey. I asked him what schools and he said Harvard and Yale. They own the 2nd and 6rd worst hockey programs in the US! Annabeth Chase you are trying to sabotage my client's hockey career!"

I stared at Nike in shock. I looked over at Percy but he was doing the exact same. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice failed me.

"Look Annabeth. After Percy's first year in the NHL, he will have made close to 1 million dollars. After your first year on the job, which might I add will be 3-5 years after Percy's first year in the NHL, you'll be lucky to make half of that. I appreciate you trying to do what you think is best for Percy but that's why his family hired me. So please stop trying to do my job."

A million different emotions entered my body. I was angry, frustrated, annoyed, sad and really wanting to smack Nike in the face. And to add insult to injury Percy wasn't even defending me! He just sat there and did nothing!

I got up from my seat, but Percy motioned for me to sit back down so I played it off as me stretching and sat back down.

"Nike, I'm grateful that you're trying to do what's best for me. But I think Annabeth has a point. I mean what if hockey doesn't work out? Or what am I going to do after my career is over? Maybe I should go to school next year. I could at least get an education and be better prepared for the future."

"Your father would be very disappointed in you if he heard this conversation."

I looked at Percy whose face was ghost white.

"Don't bring my dad into this," Percy said behind gritted teeth.

"Oh but I just did. Why? Because you know it's true."

"Back off Nike, that was a low blow."

"Quite Chase, I've seen your record. You had that scholarship to BU. But then you lost it when your parents divorced. Now you want to ruin Percy's career too."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I don't know if they showed up because I was angry or because I was sad.

"Nike, please leave."

"But Percy we still have to disc-"

"LEAVE NIKE!"

Nike collected her things and stormed out. But not before she had one final statement, "Good luck finding an agent that can handle that thing you call a girlfriend."

I buried my face in my hands and proceeded to ball my eyes out.

Sally walked into the living room as Nike slammed the door.

"I never liked her anyways."

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around my body.

"Shhh its okay Wise Girl."

"I just ruined everything for you Percy," I somehow said through sobs and tears.

"Don't listen to her. She's just mad I didn't want to do any interviews with those radio stations. That's Nike for ya. She's a nice lady most of the time. But when she doesn't get her way…. Look out."

I looked up at Percy; his face full of concern. You could see the hurt in his sea green eyes.

"You alright Percy?"

Percy didn't respond, he just continued to stare at me.

"Percy if you don't want to play in the NCAA that's fine, I unde-"

"Annabeth please. Don't try and make me change my mind. I've made a decision and I plan on following through with it. I won't play hockey for forever. But I do want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Remember when I said my heart sank into my stomach? Well it was now back in its usual spot, pumping blood faster than the speed of light.

"Percy Jackson you are amazing."

Percy grinned at my compliment, "I know but thank you."

"I think I liked you better when I teased you."

Percy laughed, "I like you better when you shower me with compliments."

"But where's the fun in that? I like to make you work for things."

"What kind of things?" Percy leaned in to kiss me.

I put a finger on his lips, "These kind of things and you sir haven't earned them."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but as he did Thalia, Nico, Bianca and a very familiar man barged through the front door.

"We have made it! And we come bearing gifts!" Nico announced.

Percy and I got up from the couch and greeted everyone.

"Thalia! Nico! And… Mr. Blofis?!"

"Sir what are you doing here?" Percy asked from behind me.

"Surprise! Paul is the special guest."

I swear I heard Percy gulp from behind me.

"Hey Annabeth why are your eyes red?" Thalia stared at my face intensely.

I opened my mouth to answer Thalia but Percy beat me, "We'll talk over dinner."

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Why didn't you slap Nike Annie?" Thalia exclaimed.

I laughed, "I didn't want to make her hate me even more!"

"Fair enough. Boy if I ever see that chick in public, she's going to wish she never said that."

I turned to my right to see Nico finally put down his fork and knife.

"Someone finished eating?"

"I can't eat another bite!"

I laughed at Nico as he unhooked his belt to aid his aching belly.

It was nice to see all these familiar faces… Well Thalia and Nico at least. Seeing Mr Blofis; my English teacher was a little awkward. Especially when he said "Call me Paul."

I looked over at Percy and Bianca chatting away. I'll be honest, I am very grateful Bianca and Percy are cousins. She's one of those girls that has it all. Looks, athleticism, smarts and money. She didn't have to try to look pretty because she already was.

"You need any help with the dishes Sally?" Mr. Blofis asked politely.

"No I think I'm good Paul."

Boy if it was awkward for me, I could only imagine how awkward it was for Percy. I mean Paul was _dating _Percy's mother.

We eventually migrated over to the living room. Paul sat down in the chair Nike occupied earlier and I shuddered at that thought.

Percy sat on the floor, leaning his back on the front of the couch. I sat in between Percy's legs as Nico handed out everyone's gifts.

"… and last but not least Thalia!"

Nico tossed Thalia a few lumps of coal.

"Really Nico? Really?" Thalia stated unapprovingly.

Nico smiled, "You have been very naughty Miss Grace."

Where Nico's smile could have filled the room with happiness, Thalia's glare could have killed someone just as quickly.

"Okay here. Merry Christmas ya old fart," Nico reached into the bag and pulled out her gift.

"Thank you," Thalia said cheerfully.

I felt kind of bad, I mean I didn't buy Bianca a present… but in my defense I didn't know she existed until hours before this moment. Thankfully Percy used his brain for once and said his present was from both of us.

We all opened our presents at the same time. Nico and Percy opening all of theirs before I had even opened my first one. Nico got some zombie video game called Dying Light from Percy, I bought him all of TWD seasons (he somehow didn't have any of them), his sister Bianca got him another zombie video game called Dead Island 2 and Thalia got Nico a book on the origins of zombies.

"Why a book Thals? You know I don't read!"

"Exactly. If you really want to learn more about zombies you're going to have to read."

"I hate you, but I also like you because of your gift."

Percy got Dying Light from Nico (wonder if they planned it…), a new pair of hockey gloves from Bianca and Thalia got Percy a single picture of me…

"Why the picture of Annabeth?" Percy laughed.

"I thought you might get lonely when she isn't at your house. So if you ever miss her… there ya go," Thalia winked at me and I instantly blocked out every dirty thought that popped into my head.

"No the real reason I got you that picture is that I spent half of my money on that custom Jersey you got. So… yeah…"

"Well thanks Thals, really appreciate it. I love the jersey and the picture… well Annabeth looks pretty at least."

Everyone started laughing including myself.

Bianca got a book on hockey from Percy… and I, some socks from Nico (he got slapped afterwards) and Thalia bought Bianca some new earrings.

Lastly Thalia got new combat boots from Nico (Thalia actually approved of them), a book on hockey from Percy (Thalia didn't approve of it) and I got Thalia a new leather jacket.

"You did alright Annie. I approve of the new jacket."

I beamed at Thalia's comments.

"Alright Sally. Nico, Bianca and I got you one big present." Thalia handed Sally her present.

Inside was a couple of things. The big ticket was a brand new desk for Sally to write her stories on. I guess Percy told them about Sally's rickety old desk. The 2nd thing was another notebook for Sally. It was kind of similar to the one that Percy and I got her but this one had a big 'S' for Sally on the front.

"Aw guys! Thank you soo much!"

Sally gave them a group hug.

We cleaned up all the wrapping paper and had dessert. Which was basically Sally's blue cookies. Before long it was 11pm and everyone decided it was time to go.

"Nice seeing you Paul," I shook his hand.

"Always good to see you Annabeth."

Percy held out his hand and Paul firmly shook it. They exchanged a few words and judging by the look on Paul's face, Percy gave him the talk.

"Annie! So good to see you again, we'll hang out again sometime before school starts," Thalia and I exchanged an awkward hug.

"For sure Thals. It'll have to after I leave Percy's though. I doubt he'll want to go shopping with us."

We both laughed at the thought of Percy going shopping with us.

"Don't have too much fun with Perce," Thalia winked before walking out the door.

Percy closed the door and it was once again it was just the 2 of us.

"I'm glad that's over," I muttered to myself.

Percy walked over to me, "Hey look, I'm sorry about Nike… we'll talk in a bit okay?"

He kissed my forehead before walking to the bathroom.

I walked back to Percy's room and got ready for bed.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"How ya doing Wise Girl?"

I turned my head and stared at Percy who was lying in bed next to me.

"Why does Nike hate me Perce? I… I don't understand."

Percy reached out for my hand and started stroking my thumb, "Well you heard her. She thought you were a bad influence on me."

"But like why? You don't think I am right?"

"I won't lie, you kind of are a bad influence on my hockey career. But in terms of our relationship, I think you're a great influence."

I let Percy's words sink in. For probably the first time in my life, I was a tad bit confused.

"Go on," I still couldn't process what Percy had said.

"In terms of what's best for my hockey career, going to play NCAA hockey for 2 pretty bad teams in Harvard or Yale won't help me develop. But I do want to be with you Annabeth, so it's a sacrifice I'd be willing to make."

I suddenly felt really guilty upon hearing Percy's explanation. Was I being that selfish? Was I really putting myself in front of Percy's hockey career?

"Percy can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you will do what is best for your hockey career."

"But what about us Annabeth?"

"I'll still be here after I graduate University Perce. I don't want to get in the way of your hockey career. Besides, Nike did have a point. You're going to be the one bringing in all the money."

Percy grinned, "I'll buy us a nice house someday. As thanks for everything."

"So you promise to do what's best?"

"I will. I'll do it for my dad, I mean it was his dream. He was my inspiration to play hockey. But I think I found my new inspiration right here."

Boy that Seaweed Brain sure has a way with words… well sometimes.

"Percyyy. You know I really don't deserve a guy like you."

Percy looked at me like I was an idiot, "Nonsense Annabeth. Everyone makes mistakes or decisions that they regret. But that's just human nature. I like that you're honest. Even if it's brutally honest or makes you look selfish or arrogant."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know you do care and aren't in it for the fame."

I looked at Percy and kissed him on the lips, "You could be homeless and I'd still find you attractive Seaweed Brain."

Percy cracked his trademark grin, "I love you Wise Girl."

I rested my head on his chest, "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

We stayed in this position for a while, no talking, nothing. Just Percy stroking my hair and me listening to his heart beat.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"How about we just relax? Watch movies all day or something?" Percy and I hadn't had a lot of alone time and tomorrow (or today I mean it was 1 in the morning).

"I like that idea. My mom's probably going to go Boxing Day shopping with Mr. Blo- I mean Paul…"

"Oh yeah! What do you think of that?"

Percy paused, "I guess I'm okay with it. I mean I don't think he hates me so I'm cool with him dating my mom. I did give him the talk though."

"Yeah I saw the look on his face afterwards."

"Yeah… It should be good for her. Dad isn't coming back so it's not like she's breaking any rules."

We continued to lay in silence once again. I could hear Percy starting to snore so I knew he would be out like a light soon.

"Percy?"

"Hmm."

"Drool on me again and I will kill you."

Instead of a response I got a loud chorus of snores.

I silently prayed to god that I would not wake up with drool all over me again.

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review and give me feedback, I'm always looking for ways to improve the fanfic. Hopefully Chapter 11 wont take another week to write. See yall in the next chapter! Hint hint, Annabeth and Percy's relationship is put to the test.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Mr Popular

**Alright here is Chapter 11. Like I mentioned last chapter, I wanted to start testing Annabeth and Percy's relationship and what better way then for Percy to chose between hockey and Annabeth? Obviously we still have a long way to go (it's only December in this fanfic and the draft is in June). Once again, your input is greatly appreciated so please review. Also if you wanna talk hockey in your reviews I'm 100% cool with that. I consider myself pretty knowledgeable when it comes to hockey so fire away! Now enjoy the chapter :) **

**Chapter 11 – Mr. Popular**

**Percy's POV: **

To say the days following Christmas went by fast would be an understatement. Between Christmas day and the 29th (today), Annabeth and I must have watched a million movies. From Fast and Furious to Titanic (Yeah Annabeth got me to watch that…) we watched movies until our eyes couldn't stay open each day. Today however, things would be different. Annabeth and I were going to the Rangers game against their state rivals the Islanders.

I checked the time on my phone.

"6:00pm," I muttered to myself.

I walked down the hallway towards my room and tried opening the door to my room.

The key word in that sentence is tried.

"Percy Jackson if you open that door I will personally send you to Tartarus."

My body froze when I heard Annabeth's threat. I was seconds away from fully turning the knob and opening the door.

"Can I ask why miss grumpy pants?" I retorted.

"Well Seaweed Brain, I can't go to the game naked now can I?"

I opened my mouth to retort something sarcastic but immediately shut it. Annabeth would've killed me if I had said what I had thought of.

"Okay, okay fair enough. I'll be waiting in the car."

"Sounds good, see you in a bit."

I walked back down the hall towards my front door. I quickly popped into the bathroom to make sure my messy jet black hair looked at least somewhat tame.

"Alright mom, I'll see ya later tonight."

"Okay dear… Wait, where's Annabeth?"

"She's coming. Just some girl problems to sort out," I added air quotes to that last part.

My mom laughed in response, "Okay well have fun! Be safe and don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry mom," I cracked her a grin before running to the elevator.

Upon arriving at my car I checked to make sure I had everything we needed.

"Tickets, wallet, driver's license, jersey, skates…"

Yes you heard that last part correctly. I was planning on taking Annabeth to Central Park after the game to go skating. Ya know, since we didn't get to go last time around.

I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out my phone; scrolling through my long list of unread emails.

Most of it was fan mail; god knows how these people obtained my email, a few emails about hockey equipment on sale, but eventually I came across the emails I was looking for.

_Re: Harvard Scholarship_

_Hello Mr. Jackson, _

_We thank you for considering our scholarship offer. Unfortunately, the coaching staff and management team has already filled out a full roster. If you would like, we would be happy to bump you up into the #1 spot on the waiting list in case a player opts out of their scholarship. There are no guarantees this happens, so if another team has offered you a scholarship (which I'm sure every school has), then we take no offense if you play elsewhere next season. _

_Thank you for considering Harvard as a destination for your hockey career._

_Sincerely, _

_Harvard Management. _

I exhaled heavily. Looks like Annabeth and I wouldn't be going to Harvard. I clicked on the email I had received from Yale. Unfortunately it was the same kind of email as Harvard's. Since Nike was no longer my agent, I had to make these emails myself. I also reached out to some of the top NCAA hockey programs to see if they would be willing to give me a spot. Minnesota-Duluth gave their last scholarship to Luke (sigh of disbelief), the University of Michigan has a policy that they honour every players scholarship if they commit to them and they wouldn't break that policy for me, Boston College revoked my scholarship because they thought I was playing in the NHL and North Dakota couldn't accept my scholarship because they would be over the freshman limit. The only school that had accepted my scholarship was Niagara, and they were the worst team in the NCAA.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?"

I jumped out of my seat when I heard Annabeth's voice. Had I really zoned out while reading those emails?

"Huh? Oh nothing," I mumbled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Perce you've been staring at your phone for the past 5 minutes."

I mentally slapped myself, "Well Wise Girl, I've got some bad news."

"I'm listening."

"Harvard and Yale didn't accept my scholarships. Their rosters are full."

Annabeth's face saddened, "Oh."

We sat there in silence.

"So now what?" Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"I guess I try to make whatever team drafts me?"

I started the ignition in the car and began driving towards Madison Square Garden.

"Yeah I guess…"

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and rubbed it.

"It's okay Wise Girl, maybe it's better we're not together 24/7. At least now you can focus on school." I was trying my best to cheer Annabeth up.

"Annabeth glared at me with a smirk on her face, "Please, I have to deal with you at school right now and I'm still a 90's student."

"Okay fair enough. I don't know, maybe this is a good thing? We get some time away from each other to focus on our careers?"

Bad move Perce, bad move. Annabeth's face went from sad to… Astonished? No angry? No wait, definitely annoyed. Oh boy I was in for an earful.

"Are you implying that you don't want to spend time with me Percy?"

I gulped, I had one shot to fix this.

"No that's not what I meant Annabeth! I just figured you and I didn't have to be together, side by side 24/7. I thought it might be good to get some time away! I mean if I do get drafted to Toronto, they play Boston and New York quite a bit. I could come visit during Thanksgiving and Christmas and –"

"Percy." I swear I saw fire in Annabeth's eyes.

"Yes beautiful?" oh gods I was really pulling out all the stops.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me?" Annabeth seemed a little to calm.

"Uh what?" I wasn't confused, I was just stalling at this point.

"Percy how many times have you lied to me? You lied to me about your dad's death; which I understand so that one's a write off. Uh let's see, you lied about those present's you were holding on Christmas Eve. Don't even get me started on Nike and now this."

Want my honest answer? I'm scared Annabeth's not going to like the truth. She over thinks things and when she does that she's a mess! I had wanted to tell her about my dad ever since I first became friends with her. That's how fast I trusted her. As for her Christmas present? C'mon you would've done the same thing. As for Nike, well I thought they could get along… End of story there. And now this. I love Annabeth, but I also love hockey. I thought I could make both happy by going to Harvard but that probably isn't going to happen. I figure I'll have Annabeth for the rest of my life, but the chance to play in the NHL? It's only there for a short period of time.

So there's my honest answer. I chose hockey over Annabeth. I just can't tell her because I don't want our relationship to end.

"Look Annabeth, you know why I lie to you so much? It's because I want to protect you. I hate seeing you overthink things because it tears you apart on the inside. So if I have the opportunity to avoid that, I usually take it…"

Annabeth just nodded her head as I parked my car.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I placed the ticket on the dash before locking my car.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I was wrong."

I smiled, "Did the legendary Annabeth Chase just admit she was wrong?"

Annabeth slapped my shoulder, "Yes and it won't happen again."

We laced our fingers together and walked to MSG's ticket gate. As we walked to the gate, almost everybody recognized me; much to my dismay.

"Why's everyone staring at us?"

"You're dating a hockey player remember?"

"Ah right."

We waited in line to get our tickets scanned. When it was our turn I handed the lady our tickets.

"Oh aren't you that famous hockey player from Goode High?" she seemed a little too excited.

The ticket scanner was probably close to my age, give or take a year and she had frizzy red hair.

"Yeah," man I hate when people do this.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PERCY JACKSON! Hi my names Rachel Dare. Oh goodness you are really attractive, especially in person," she held out her hand.

I reluctantly shook it, "Thanks."

"Ah you have 2 tickets. Is this one for me? I'm flattered but I have to work the ticket gate."

Okay this girl was starting to scare me, "Uh no it's for my girlfriend Annabeth actually."

I'm surprised she didn't put 2 and 2 together. I mean we were holding hands in front of her.

"Oh. Well here, enjoy the game," her tone of voice dropped as soon as she laid eyes on Annabeth.

As we walked by Rachel whispered into my ear, "See you at school next week Percy."

I will admit, I wanted to run home and scream.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just the downfalls of dating someone like you."

I laughed, "The only downfall of dating me."

"Hmm I don't know about that Seaweed Brain," she pecked my cheek.

We walked towards the concession stands. Girls would stop and stare at me in awe and glare at Annabeth like she was a virus. The guys would stop the 2 of us and ask for either an autograph, a picture or both. After the 12th person to do this, I could see Annabeth getting annoyed.

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked as we waited in line for our food.

"Why do you stop and do those autograph and picture things? I mean you aren't even in the NHL yet!"

"Annabeth, to these people, I'm a celebrity or a role model to them. How would you feel if you walked up to your favourite celebrity, asked them for an autograph and they said no? I don't know about you, but I'd be heartbroken."

"Okay fair enough, but I hate how it slows us down."

I pulled Annabeth close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"If you love me, you'll also love my fans," I kissed her on the forehead.

Annabeth looked up at me and smiled, "I don't think I'll _love _them, but I guess I could like them."

I leaned in kissed her on the lips. I know she doesn't like PDA and all, but I thought it was appropriate.

"NEXT! Hey you 2 love birds! You gunna order food or continue making my eyes bleed?"

I looked up to see that Annabeth and I were at the front of the line.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

As I walked to the counter, the guy did a double take when looking at me.

"You Percy Jackson kid?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," I smiled hoping this guy would loosen up.

"Oh I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier! You know what? Your order's on me. What do you want?"

"Really? Ghee thanks! And we'll take a large popcorn, 2 drinks and some cotton candy for my lady here."

"Coming right up Mr. Jackson."

As we waited in line, I couldn't help but notice Annabeth trying to hide her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact we got our food for free because of you."

"Maybe we should make out in public more often?" I teased.

"Uh no. You know me, PDA and I do not mix."

I turned back to see how our food was doing.

"So Mr. Jackson, excited for the draft in June?"

"You bet. Definitely going to be the best moment of my life."

"I'm sure it will. You have a preferred team to go to? Like realistically of course."

"Aha, well I've always wanted to visit Toronto, or maybe Arizona. Whatever team picks me will be good enough."

"Good man, don't want to be like Lindros and tarnish your rep right off the bat right?"

"You betcha, hey what's your name? I didn't get it."

"Names Tony, been working this stand here at MSG for 22 years now."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Not as awesome as your future NHL career kid. I see great things happening to you in the NHL. Anyways here's your food. Good luck next year kid!"

"Thanks Tony! And thanks again for the food"

He flashed me a thumbs up before tending to his next customer.

The tickets we had were right behind the visitor's bench. It was pretty surreal being right behind the bench. I mean this time next year I could be on that bench at MSG!

Tonight the Rangers were playing the Islanders, their state rivals. Manhattan vs. Long Island, Rangers vs. Islanders. Boy tonight was going to be good. We stood up for the American anthem. I hope holding hands with your girlfriend is allowed during the playing of the anthem because Annabeth would not let go of my hand.

"So Wise Girl? Predictions for the game?"

"3-1 Rangers, what about you?"

"3-2 Rangers. If I win we're going to surprise place."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "And if I win we get to go home and sleep."

We shook hands on our agreement just as the puck dropped.

The game was very fast paced and physical; as should be expected when playing your rival. For whatever reason, playing your rival comes with additional motivation to win.

Seeing all the physicality on the ice made me realize that I have a lot of work to do in the gym this summer if I want to survive playing in the NHL.

As of right now, I'm 6'1 and 185 pounds. My doctors think I could potentially reach 6'3 and I would love to reach 205 pounds someday.

Late in the first, the Islanders had a powerplay and defenseman Johnny Boychuck unleashed a bomb of a slapshot from the point to make it 1-0 Islander right before the period ended.

During the intermission, Annabeth and I watched little 6 year old's play a quick 3 on 3 game before the Zamboni's flooded the ice.

"That could be our kid one day," Annabeth whispered with her head on my shoulder.

I looked her in semi disbelief. Kid? We're 17 and she's thinking about kids?

"Yeah, that'd be amazing," I went along with it so she didn't get mad.

The second period was a lot more entertaining. The Rangers had a 5 on 3 powerplay and forward Marty St. Louis tipped home a point shot from Ryan Mcdonagh to tie the game at 1-1. Then on the same powerplay, Derek Stepan picked the top right corner on Islander goalie Jaroslav Halak to make it 2-1.

"1 more goal and I win the bet," Annabeth poked my side.

"Still a lot of hockey left Wise Girl."

The second period ended with the Rangers up 2-1. It probably could have been 4-2 Islanders, but they hit 3 posts during that period.

We ran out of popcorn so during the intermission I went to get some more for Annabeth. The only problem is that she didn't come with me and that was a big mistake. See with Annabeth by my side, girls thought twice about trying to flirt and I was grateful about that. Now that she wasn't there, they all jumped at me.

"Sign my shirt!"

"Sign my bra!"

"C'mon Percy, just a quick kiss on the cheek please!"

"Percy! You could do way better than that blonde chick."

"Percy I'm way better looking than that blonde girl."

"Sign my forehead please!"

Oh boy I was about to lose it.

"Ladies, ladies. I have a girlfriend okay? That blond girl? Her names Annabeth and she's great, I'm not leaving her anytime soon."

Just then, somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around, ready to give this girl a piece of my mind. Thankfully it was a little boy with his mother.

"Hh-hee-hey Percy," the poor boy was nervous.

I bent my knees so we were eye to eye.

"Hey little man, what's your name?"

"Curtis," he beamed.

"Hey that's a pretty cool name," I pulled out my signature blue sharpie.

"Thanks, I was named after the goalie Curtis Joseph!"

"Wow that's awesome little man! So what do you want signed?"

He turned around so I saw the back of his NYR jersey. To my surprise it was the exact same as mine.

Jackson #91

"No way! We have the same jersey!" I turned around so he could see mine.

I signed the back of his jersey

_Nice jersey Curtis! _

_Percy Jackson 91 _

"There ya go Curtis," I patted him on the head.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jackson," his mom had a heartfelt smile on her face.

"Anytime miss. It's always fun to make guys like Curtis' day."

They thanked me one more time before returning to their seats.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

"I see you met my son Curtis," Tony said as he got my popcorn ready.

"That was your son?"

"Yes sir. Since I work at MSG I get tickets to all the Rangers home games. After I met you I told them to hangout by my stand between intermissions."

"You got a bright kid Tony. And he has a nice jersey."

Tony winked at me, "Only the best for my little Curtis."

"How old is he?"

"8. I was hoping to put him into minor hockey next year."

"Better late than never right?"

"That's right. It's just, hockey is so damn expensive these days."

"You're telling me. Hey tell you what. As thanks for earlier, if you need equipment for Curtis just give me a shout. I can hook you up," I scribbled my email down on a napkin.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Why not? What if your son is the next NHL superstar? It'd be a shame if he couldn't play because of money."

"Percy I… Thank you so much. You're a good kid."

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"What took you so long?"

"Autographs from desperate teenage girls," I don't know why, but I decided to leave out the Curtis story.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Did you sign them?"

I scoffed, "Why would I sign someone's bra Annabeth. Or their lips or forehead?"

Annabeth shrugged, "You said you never turn down an autograph."

"Yes, but I am not signing someone's bra or their forehead! And I'm pretty sure the chick that wanted her lips signed actually wanted a kiss," I shuddered at that last thought.

"Well can you sign my lips," Annabeth fluttered her eye lashes.

I chuckled, "I suppose."

I leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay that's enough PDA for today," Annabeth lightly shoved me away.

We turned our attention back to the game. The Islanders kept pressing but they just couldn't get one by Henrik Lundqvist. With time winding down, the Islanders pulled their goalie for an extra attacker. Rangers defenseman Kevin Klein scored an empty netter with 19 seconds left in the game.

"Looks like I win the bet Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled mischievously.

"Games not over yet Wise Girl," I silently prayed to the Hockey Gods the Islanders would score.

My prayer was answered. With 4 seconds left, Islanders captain John Tavares buried a rebound to make it 3-2.

"Now the game's over," I teased.

"Annabeth looked at me in disbelief, "You better be taking me to like Hawaii or something Seaweed Brain."

"Oh this place is better than Hawaii."

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Central Park. Really."

"What? I thought we could go skating," I responded innocently.

Annabeth sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

We laced up our skates and hopped onto the ice.

Once again, people started to recognize my face. So I immediately grabbed Annabeth's hand and people skated away and left us alone.

"Remember the last time we were here?"

Annabeth paused as if to try and remember, "Yeah don't remind me."

I chuckled, "Oh c'mon I got you good."

"Percy I was so close to crying. I thought you actually friend zoned me."

"Not my fault you're gullible."

"Oh well, I guess it all worked out in the end didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean we've been dating for almost 3 months now and we don't hate each other!"

"Yet might I add," Annabeth teased.

"Very funny Wise Girl."

"Okay on a serious note. These past 3 months have been amazing Percy and I want more of it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Annabeth."

We both smiled at each other before kissing each other. As we glided down the pond, I could hear some little kids groaning and ou'ing and ah'ing.

"So why did you want to skating after the game Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd be a cool place for us to just hang out in public."

"Fair enough. I actually like it, not going to lie."

We did a few more laps around the pond before the cold finally got to us. We drove home a little number than usual to say the least.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

That night I lay in bed listening to Annabeth's soft snores on my chest. Sleep was the last thing on my mind as I continued to think about the big decision I might have to make.

Hockey or Annabeth? I love them both, but I've got to pick one. Annabeth wants to me to get an education starting next year. But that'll tarnish my rep and delay my NHL debut. I could play in the NHL next season, in a place like Toronto or Arizona or maybe even Vancouver. If I play in the NHL next year, Annabeth probably won't be thrilled about that. She may think I'm going to leave her and dump me instead. The NHL is my dream and something I've worked towards for almost my whole life.

_"__Follow your dreams Percy. Not just for you but also for me. Make my dreams that I failed to achieve be attained by you instead" _

I thought back to what my dad had said to me when I first started playing hockey.

_"One day you were with me and then I woke up the next day and you just left. You didn't leave a note or give me an explanation. You were just gone."_

I thought back to what Annabeth told me a few nights earlier. Just because I'm far away in another city playing hockey for a living doesn't mean I'm leaving her for forever right?

Just then, my favourite quote of all time popped into my head, "_Do what your gut tells you."_

"Alright gut, what should we do?" I thought to myself.

As if on cue, my phone started blinking. I pulled out my phone and to my surprise, I had 1 new email.

_Dear. Mr. Jackson, _

_After an extensive debate, we here at Boston College have reinstated your scholarship for the 2015-16 school year. Obviously this is very last minute so we completely understand if you have to turn this offer down, but we here at Boston College believe you are the final piece our team needs to get over the edge and win the Frozen Four Championship. Not to mention we also heard you have a desire to stay somewhat close to home and the NHL may not offer you that. _

_Best regards, _

_BU Staff _

I knew what I had to do.

"Thanks, but no thanks BU. You're a little too late," I thought to myself as I began typing my email to decline.

Obviously, if I went to BU I would be very close to Annabeth, but I've made up my mind.

"I want to play in the NHL. Annabeth you're just going to have to understand that it's my dream."

"Understand what?

I looked down at Annabeth who was staring at me, her grey eyes full of concern.

"Well crap," I thought to myself, "this is going to be a long night."

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter probably wont be New Years, I think we've spent enough time around the holidays for now. Please please please leave a review with feedback, suggestions, etc. I read all of them and even though I may not reply, I take all of them into consideration! Anyways, peace out and see y'all in the next chapter! :p**


	12. Chapter 12 - Regrets

**Wow so it's been awhile, hey guys :$ First off I'd like to apologize for taking... 2 weeks I believe to upload this chapter. This isn't an excuse, but we are entering June; which is the last month of school, which also means final assignments and stuff are due. So to sum it up, it has been a very stressful past couple of weeks. As for this chapter, this is the aftermath of that night during Christmas break. Like I said, I dont want their relationship to be all sunshine and lolipops 24/7. But anyways, thank you once again to all who reviewed. I love reading them and please continue to leave them! Now before you read this chapter I have a few questions:**

**1\. When should a promposal take place (month)?**  
**2\. What's another hurdle Percabeth should face in this fanfic?**  
**3\. Want more hockey in this fanfic?**

**If you could please answer these questions that would really benefit this fanfic!**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12 – Regrets**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"3 weeks."

"You haven't talked to Percy in 3 weeks?"

I nodded my head as if to say yes to Thalia.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my usual group… Well minus Percy, but Thalia, Nico and Grover.

"Why aren't you guys talking again?"

I rolled my eyes at Nico's question.

"Do you like hearing my explanation Nico? I swear you ask every day."

"We have nothing better to talk about."

I rolled my eyes and explained the whole situation again.

_"__Understand what?" _

_Percy looked down at me; his face pale and his eyebrows bunched up. _

_"__Dear god Annabeth you scared the crap out of me."_

_I sat up so I was facing him. _

_"__Sorry Seaweed Brain, now what were you mumbling about?"_

_"__It's nothing Wise Girl. Go back to bed."_

_"__Still a terrible liar," I thought to myself. _

_"__Percy what did I say about lying? C'mon you can tell me."_

_He let out a shaky breath before answering, "BU's willing to accept my scholarship… But I'm going to decline it."_

_Now it was my turn to let out a shaky breath, "I thought we agre-"_

_Percy cut me off, "No Annabeth, as much as I want to be close to you, I want to play in the NHL even more. My dream is the NHL, not the NCAA. Nike did kind of have a point. I can't let you decide what I can and can't do."_

_My jaw dropped in disbelief. A million different emotions entered my brain and I couldn't pinpoint one that I wanted to use against Percy. _

_ "__Percy Jackson we had a deal! You said you wanted to keep me happy!"_

_"__I do want you to be happy!"_

_"__Well do I look happy to you right now?!" _

_Percy stared at me, eyes wide in shock at my outrage. _

_"__Annabeth I'm sorry. I'm doing what's best for my life, my career. If you can't accept that then I don't know what else to say."_

_"__You're just like every other hotshot in this stupid city. You guys only care about yourselves."_

_Percy winced at my statement. _

_We locked eye contact with each other. I could see the hurt in Percy's eyes. He didn't say anything else. He just shook his head and walked out of his room. _

Nico applauded the story.

"I thought you and Percy were friends?"

"We are, I just think it's cute."

"Come again?"

"You guys have one major fight and decide to act like 7 year olds and never talk again."

"Nico does have a point. I mean you seem to be okay with everything but have you seen Percy?" Percy could've committed murder and Grover would stand up for him.

"No I haven't, nor do I care," that was a big lie.

I had 2 classes with Percy and every day, he'd walk into class looking like a zombie.

"You know he doesn't sleep much right?" I looked over at Nico who was dead serious now.

"So? I don't sleep that much either."

"No like, maybe 1-3 hours of sleep. He talks to Bianca a lot. They trade texts and talk on the phone for hours. Even after she goes to bed, he'll text her. She said she woke up one day and his last message to her was at 5 in the morning."

"What did his messages say?" now Nico had gotten Thalia's attention.

"That everything's his fault and he's a crappy person."

"He is," I thought to myself.

"Don't you think you should say something to him Annabeth?"

I scoffed at Grover's question, "If he really wanted to fix things he would've talked to me by now."

Grover shifted in his seat uncomfortably but I pretended to ignore it.

"Ah speak of the devil, here comes Percy," Nico had a big grin plastered on his face.

I turned around to see Percy entering the cafeteria.

"What does he do during lunch?" I whispered incase Percy might here.

"He uses the school gym or Luke said Percy just drives around New York during lunch," Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"How would Luke know?"

"He saw Percy drive off like a mad man one day and told me."

"And why would Luke care about what Percy does?"

"Because Percy has gone from being the best player at Goode to quite possibly the worst."

I discreetly pinched my skin to make sure I was awake, "Come again?"

"He's so caught up in that mess you and him have that he doesn't focus when he's on the ice. He's already been suspended for fighting somebody and I'm sure you can guess why he fought."

"To take out the anger that I created," I thought to myself.

I broke out of my train of thought to see everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"How come you aren't stressed out by this fight?" Nico narrowed his eyes.

"I try not to think about it too much," I motioned towards Percy, "If I did, that's what'll happen to me."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my lunch tray and walked towards the garbage cans by the doors.

"Annabeth can you do me a favour?" I turned to see Nico behind me.

"Shoot."

"Please talk to Percy. It doesn't have to be today, but eventually. I want the old Percy back and I want you 2 to be happy again."

Before I could answer he walked in the direction of his next class. I looked up from my confrontation with Nico to see Percy walk by. We made brief eye contact with each other; like 2 seconds tops and I could still see the same hurt in his eyes that I first saw 3 weeks ago.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I walked out of the gym at the end of the day, hoping I could just run home and get away from my problems for another day. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

As I walked out, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry-," I looked up to see Percy staring at me, "Oh it's you."

"You okay Annabeth?" Percy bent down to pick up my loose papers and textbooks.

I probably should have helped him but I just stood there and watched him clean up my mess.

"Here, I think that's everything," Percy handed me all of the stuff that I dropped.

I could tell he was really trying to be friendly. He had a genuine smile plastered on his face and I'm pretty sure he was blushing too.

"He's selfish Annabeth. You don't need a guy like him in your life," I thought to myself.

"Thanks," I muttered to him before turning to walk away.

"Annabeth," Percy grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"What?" I was a little annoyed at the fact he was trying to have a conversation with me.

"Stop trying to act like nothing happened between us. Please. If this is a part of some sick plan or test, well congratulations you've won. I've lost friends, I suck at hockey now and most importantly, I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Percy I… I- You made a decision and I've made mine. I just don't think we're meant for each other. You want to go places and I don't."

Percy's head dropped in defeat, "Okay. But at least answer this. Did you… Did you actually care about me? Or were you just in it because of… ya know…"

"Yes! Oh gods Seaweed Brain I loved you like no other person on this planet. It's just you're so obtuse about everything that I just didn't want to live with that!" I wanted to scream that at him so badly. But I didn't.

"Yeah I did care about you. It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

Percy nodded his head weakly and walked away.

I honestly couldn't tell you why I flat out lied to Percy. I would love to be lying in his bed at night, with his arms wrapped around me for security. I would love to be at all of his games cheering him on and being his number 1 fan. I just wouldn't love his obtuseness and… selfishness? Was he really being selfish? Or was I being self-centered? Was I scared of being wrong and Percy being right? He's the only person on the planet that has proven me wrong multiple times.

I shook that thought out of my head and headed home. Along the way, I got a text message from Thalia.

**"****Want to come w me to Goode's game tonight? I don't want to be the only girl there )):"**

I sighed because I really didn't want to go. But for Thalia's sake, I guess I probably should.

**"****OK, what time and who're they playing?"**

**"****Wood Bridge and 5pm."**

**"****Gr8! I'll pick you up at 4:50. Doubt u want to b in Percy's car atm ):"**

**"****Lol yeah… Cya at 4:50 Thals."**

I quickly rushed home to shower and get ready for the game tonight.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"So did you talk to Percy like Nico asked?"

I wasn't surprised Nico told Thalia what he told me. Or maybe Thalia got Nico to tell me…

"Yeah and yeah actually. It was weird, I bumped into him in the hallways by accident. He picked up my stuff and I didn't even bother helping. It just amazed me that he would help me after what I said to him during our fight."

"C'mon you know Percy will do whatever is right, no matter who or what it's for."

"Yeah that's true. So anyways, I turn to walk away and he grabs my shoulder and spins me around. Long story short, he basically tried to guilt me into apologizing."

"What did he say?"

"I've lost friends, I suck at hockey now and most importantly, I don't have a girlfriend…"

"He does have a point you know. I mean, who does he hang out with now? What did Nico say to us at lunch?"

I sighed, "Don't tell me you're on his side."

"I kind of am Annabeth. You took everything from him. You stole his group of friends, his heart and made him forget how to play hockey."

The rest of the drive to the arena was dead silent. I didn't know what to say to Thalia.

"Maybe you'll be Percy's good luck charm. He hasn't scored since you last came to watch."

I gave her a weak smile as we walked into the arena for the game.

We walked into the rink Goode was playing on to see that the game had already started. The game was 2 minutes old and Goode's opponent Wood Bridge was winning 1-0.

"Grover what happened?" we quickly sat down next to Grover as play continued.

"Wood Bridge scored 30 seconds in. Thanks to you know who."

"What did Percy do?"

"Tried to make a breakaway pass to Will and totally fanned on the puck. Gave it right to the other team."

"Well looks like he's trying to redeem himself," Thalia pointed our attention back to the game.

Percy was flying down the ice with the puck on his stick. His line mates had gone for a change so Percy was 1 on 3. The odds were against him yet, Percy was Percy. Totally unfazed by the numbers difference, he proceeded to dangling the forward and skating towards the defenseman. Percy tried cutting to the middle but the other defenseman tried to lay an open ice hit. Percy wisely cut to the outside towards the first defenseman. I knew exactly what move Percy was going to do. I just didn't expect the outcome.

As usual, Percy tried one of his signature moves. Fake skating forwards and cut back to the middle all in one swift move. The defenseman however, must have learned from past mistakes. He bent over so his back was flat. When Percy tried cutting to the middle, the defenseman lined Percy up with a perfect hip check. Percy flew over the guys back and landed on his back.

Everyone in the stands stood up, in concern Percy was injured. The refs blew their whistles and the defenseman that laid the hit skated over to Percy who was now on all fours, probably trying to catch his breath. The guy bent down, probably to see if Percy was alright and that's when it all went south.

Percy and the defenseman stood up and started having a nice conversation. I wasn't close to where the incident happened, but I could hear bits and pieces.

"What the – for?" Percy shoved him.

"Chill bro, your – down," now it was Percy's turn to get shoved.

"Bro – off! That wa – cheap shot."

Instead of chirping back, the defenseman punched Percy in the face. That's when he lost it.

"Let's go bud!" Percy took his helmet off, the defenseman did the same.

They skated in a circle like they were stalking their prey, both eyeing each other and checking each other out. Percy made the first move by grabbing onto the guy's jersey. The defenseman was caught off guard and Percy started filling him in.

I counted 7 good punches from Percy before the guy started wavering. From the looks of it, Percy thought he had won the fight and so he eased up, let his guard down. In desperation the defenseman sent one uppercut towards Percy. That's all he needed. He hit Percy right under the nose and knocked him out cold. Percy lost his balance and fell backwards, banging his head on the ice. If that punch hadn't knocked him out earlier, banging his head on the ice must have.

The whole arena went quiet. Quiet as in, you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone stared in horror as Percy lay there, motionless on the ice with blood seeping onto the ice.

Suddenly the arena was filled with the sound of whistles and shrieks of horror. The refs ordered the teams to return to their respective dressing rooms. Some fans left the arena in a panic, an ambulance was called and the trainers were tending to Percy who hadn't moved a muscle since being punched.

I looked at Thalia and Grover whose faces were filled with horror.

I could feel tears rushing to my face and before I knew it, I ran towards the benches, "PERCY!"

I screamed his name as I reached the benches. The refs tried to hold me back but they couldn't stop me. I slid my way towards Percy, dropping to my knees and clutching his hand before letting the tears fall. These tears hadn't just formed recently either. This was 3 weeks of anger, regret and heart break welled up inside of me. 3 weeks of hell being released from my body.

"What's your relation to Mr. Jackson?"

The trainer that was tending to Percy had asked the question.

"I-I-I'm his girlfriend."

The trainer nodded, "Would you accompany him to the hospital? I'm sure having 1 familiar face will help Mr. Jackson."

It was my turn to nod in agreement. I turned back to Percy and stroked his hair. His face was pale, probably from the blood loss.

"I'm so sorry Percy," I whispered so no one could hear me.

Once the ambulance arrived, everything became a blur. One second I was riding the ambulance to the hospital. The next I'm on a payphone telling my dad where I was and why. After that, I was calling Sally telling her what happened to her beloved son. Then I was sitting in the waiting room with Sally as we waited for news on Percy.

"Sally?"

"Yes dear."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Annabeth you said Percy got into a fight during his hockey game..."

"Yes I know, but it could've all been avoided if we hadn't fought."

Silence was brought upon us. I could tell Percy hadn't said much to her about why we broke up.

"Can I ask why you 2 fought? Percy didn't say much."

"I thought he was being selfish. Ya know, chasing his dreams of playing in the NHL and forgetting about me. Turns out I was just being self-centered. I had finally captured someone else's attention and I didn't want to lose it. It probably doesn't help that I hate being wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes dear. Nobody knows that better than Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"Poseidon taught Percy that making mistakes are okay. He taught him that you can learn from your mistakes and fix them to better yourself in both hockey and in life."

I smiled at Sally, "You think Percy will forgive me? I-I basically broke his heart Sally."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I do know that you made that boy light up in a way that I hadn't seen since his father died. You were his inspiration Annabeth. You inspired him to play hockey and to be the best that he could be, both on and off the ice."

I looked down at my shoes and blushed.

"Mrs. Jackson?"

I looked up to see the nurse standing beside Sally.

"Yes that's me. How's Percy doing?"

"Your boy is doing just fine. He's in stable condition but he is heavily sedated. As for his injuries, well he has a mild concussion, broken orbital bones and a fractured hand."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes but you won't be able to stay long, unless you plan on staying the night here."

Sally and I nodded and followed the nurse to Percy's room.

I walked into his room and saw Percy hooked up to all these different machines with all these different coloured wires. I'm sure they were keeping him alive, but they were really creeping me out.

"Mrs. Jackson will you be staying the night?"

"No I can't, I have work in the morning."

"And you?" the nurse turned her attention to me.

I paused, unsure if I should stay or not. Would Percy want it? I went with my gut.

"Yes I think I will."

Sally looked at me and smiled. Beneath the smile, she mouthed 'thank you'.

"Ah, well I will warn you, it will be uncomfortable."

"That's fine, it's worth it."

The nurse nodded, "And what is your relation to Mr. Jackson?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Yes, yes we'll make a note of that so you won't get kicked out by the other nurses."

Once the nurse walked out, Sally and I turned our attention back to Percy.

"Thanks for staying. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for him."

Sally leaned in and kissed Percy on the forehead.

"I've got to go. Work in the morning unfortunately. Thanks again Annabeth."

Sally and I hugged and cried for a little bit before she left the room, leaving it to just Percy and I.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, it's me, Wise Girl. Look I know I'm probably the last person you'll want to see when you wake up but just hear me out."

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Percy. I was wrong about everything. I said you were selfish and well you're probably the least selfish person I know. If anything, I was being really self-centered. I don't deserve an amazing guy like you. Any girl would be lucky to call you theirs. If you do take me back, Percy I promise to you I will do everything and anything in my power to help you achieve your goals. I want nothing but the best for you and whatever decisions you make in the future I'll support 100%. Like you said to me earlier. We'll work things out."

I walked over and grabbed his left hand, lacing our fingers together.

"You don't have to wake up tonight, it's kind of late and you deserve some much needed sleep."

I kissed him on the forehead and much to the nurse's dismay, I hopped into bed with Percy. I needed to be with him again.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

As I fell asleep to the hum of the machines Percy was hooked up to, I swear I heard Percy say, "Goodnight Wise Girl."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and keep me happy :) If you've forgotten or are too lazy to scroll up and view the questions, here they are:**

**1\. When should a promposal take place (month)?**  
**2\. What's another hurdle Percabeth should face in this fanfic?**  
**3\. Want more hockey in this fanfic?**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - New Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one's a bit short than the last few that I've written, simply because you can only write so much while someone's in the hospital. Anyways, thanks to all those that reviewed and answered my questions! It'll help a lot in the long run that's for sure. I don't have any questions for this chapter but would appreciate any feedback, ideas you might have or want to see for this fanfic!**

**Chapter 13 – New Beginning **

**Percy's POV: **

"It's all your fault Seaweed Brain."

I looked around, trying to pin point where that voice was coming from.

"Selfish boy."

I did a full 360 with my head, but I couldn't find the source of the voice. Then it dawned on me.

I was in a room filled with nothing. Everything was white; the walls, floor and ceiling.

"What is this place?"

Suddenly, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spun around to see Annabeth standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I mentally groaned. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"You know why I'm here."

I scratched my head as I tried to think of why we'd be in a white room together.

"I actually don't know why you're here."

Annabeth shook her head unapprovingly, "Oh Percy, still the same old obtuse jock I used to love."

I felt my hands clench into fists, "So that's why you're here. You're here to make fun of me, mock me too?"

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm trying to tell you something."

"What that I'm a failure? I don't need reminding."

"I never said you were a failure."

"Well you were thinking it no?" I really wanted to punch her in the face.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I dated you, seriously. You're denser than a rock for god's sake."

I could feel my anger starting to boil over, "Oh yeah? I can't believe I dated somebody as snobby as you! All you do is whine and complain and force me to make sacrifices to keep your sorry butt happy."

Annabeth shook her head, "All you care about is hockey. I was trying to do what was best for us!"

I clenched my fists even tighter.

"Are you done now?" I tried adding as much irritation to my voice as possible.

"Oh no Percy, I'm just getting started."

"Great," I muttered.

"You see Percy, you're a good guy; outside of hockey that is. But as soon as you bring hockey into the equation, you change. You forget about everything and everyone else. Hockey becomes your #1 priority."

"Your point?" I said behind gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying that, if you want to go somewhere in life, you might want to fix that."

"Look, I don't know if you've been living under a rock, but I'm going to the NHL."

I hated showboating but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yes that's true. But what if you fail? What if you burn out and become washed up?"

"I won't and you know why?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I won't have people like you in my life bringing me down!"

"Or maybe you need people like me in your life? People that can keep you down to earth when all the fame gets to you."

"I doubt those people are supposed to break hearts."

"Percy, I didn't want to. It's just… you do things that you think are right, but you forget about other people's feelings…"

I gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know Percy! Did you not think I'd be even a little bit upset with your decision?"

"I thought you'd be supportive of whatever I did," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can only be so supportive Percy. But anyways that's beside the point."

"Well what is the point?"

"We can fix this… Us…"

I scoffed at the idea, "I doubt it… We just fought like 2 seconds ago."

"Yeah but fights between couples are bound to happen Percy. If you don't fight with one another than is it really a good relationship?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly!"

"So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dump me?"

"I… Hmm you know what? I'll explain later," okay, now I was really confused.

"Why can't you do it now?"

"Look around. This is no place for an explanation."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I liked my life better when things were easier," I muttered to myself as I turned to walk away.

Unfortunately, Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Just remember Seaweed Brain, I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you. Get used to it."

I opened my mouth to respond but then Annabeth shoved me. I expected to land on the white floor so I let myself fall backwards. Only problem is that I kept falling and falling into a black pit of nothing.

"Great way to die," I muttered as I continued to descend into the darkness.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight.

"Gods that bright," I muttered.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said beside me.

I turned to my right and was met with a pair of dazzling grey eyes staring right back at me.

I reached out with my left hand and caressed Annabeth's cheek, "Hey Wise Girl."

Annabeth kissed my forehead and then giggled, "Hi Seaweed Brain."

I tried sitting up, but the rush of blood to my head made me see black and I was forced to sit back down.

"Okay, maybe sitting up wasn't the best idea."

Annabeth smirked at my comment, "So how ya feeling?"

"Terrible," was the best word I could come up with.

"I figured," Annabeth was playing with my bed sheets.

I turned to look at Annabeth again when something dawned on me.

"Wait, were you sleeping with me while I was out cold?"

Annabeth blushed, "Yeah."

Now it was my turn to blush, "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Oh no, I was… But I wanna fix things between us."

"As do I… I had a talk with someone while I was knocked out."

Annabeth looked at me from the corners of her eyes, a slight smirk on her mouth, "Oh really."

"Believe it or not I had a talk with you."

"Well at least we know the drugs work," Annabeth teased.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay well what did ghost me say to you?" Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you really upset that I chose hockey over you?"

Annabeth didn't respond, she just nodded her head in response.

"Can I ask why?"

"I… I-I was happy that I was finally the center of attention for someone. When you chose hockey over me I became selfish… I wanted to be the only thing on your mind."

"That's why we fought? Because you were mad?"

"Well yeah… That and the fact that I hate being wrong. I knew it was a lost battle, but I kept arguing. Then when you gave in and walked out, I convinced myself it was your fault, not mine."

"Guess we gotta fix that."

"Only if we can fix your obtuseness."

"Yeah… Ghost you said that my obtuseness was a problem…"

"Well I still think it's cute, but yeah, we should probably try to fix it."

"You just have to stop trying to be Hercules all the time. I can always offer a solution for your problems. You don't always have to fight your battles alone."

"I can do that… I think."

"What you don't trust me?"

"No I do! It's just… why'd you break my heart in the first place?"

"What?"

"When we were in the halls, I apologized but you said we could never get back together."

"Oh… Well for starters I was mad. Secondly, you thought I was playing a prank on you! So I took that as you not recognizing why we fought."

"Guess I'm really obtuse."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Glad you understand."

"At least I can admit when I'm wrong," I teased.

"Fair enough, now anymore questions?"

"Yes actually."

"Ghost you said that you would never make things easy for me? Care to elaborate?"

"Hold out your hand."

I reluctantly held out my hand.

"OWWWW!" Annabeth slapped my hand.

"What the Hades was that for?"

"That's for breaking my heart."

I tried removing my hand from Annabeth's grasp but she only gripped my wrist tighter.

"ANNABETH!" she slapped my hand again.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me when you got knocked out at hockey."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Are we done now?"

"Not quite."

Needless to say, I got a 3rd slap on the hand.

"And that's for being obtuse."

Annabeth let go of my hand, signaling the end of my torture.

"What the Hades was that for?" I caressed my right hand; which was probably going to be red for a while.

Suddenly Annabeth leaned in and kissed me. At first I tried to pull away but she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and I started to embrace the kiss.

Gods did I miss those lips.

"Now do you understand Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as we pulled away.

"Yes, yes I do."

Annabeth giggled, "Good. And you're lucky you have a concussion. Otherwise it would've been your head not hand getting slapped."

I silently thanked every god and goddess known to man.

"So are we good now?" I was still rubbing my sore hand.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I could be your girlfriend again."

"Then I guess I could be your boyfriend again."

"But only if I can slap you again."

I glared at Annabeth, "You're lucky I don't have 2 functioning hands to tickle you with."

Annabeth's face went ghost white, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would if I could Wise Girl," I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

For the first time in a long time (according to Annabeth anyways), I had a genuine smile plastered onto my face.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"I can't play hockey for at least a month?!"

"Mr. Jackson, your injuries need time to heal."

I slouched down into my bed. Annabeth squeezed my hand for reassurance and my mom just gave me a weak smile in response.

"Okay well, how long am I going to be here?"

"That depends on your concussion Mr. Jackson. Once your symptoms die down, you'll be released from the hospital."

"A couple of days to a month?"

If I tried to slouch even further into my bed, I'd fall off.

"Oh man I think I'm going to go crazy."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I see that Miss Chase has been keeping you company," the nurse had a sly grin on her face.

Annabeth started blushing, "He said he was lonely."

"Oh don't worry about it. I see you 2 having a bright future together."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and blushed (Annabeth was as red as a fire truck now).

"Well Mr. Jackson, my weekly checkup for you is now complete. I'll leave you 3 alone," the nurse smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Uh Annabeth? You think you could give Percy and I a minute?"

"Yeah sure! Percy you want any food?"

"Uh sure, bring me whatever you can carry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're going to get fat."

I stuck my tongue out at her before she walked out.

"So mom what's up?"

"Well the house has been pretty quiet. Paul visits whenever he can, but since the Semester is almost over, he's got a lot on his plate."

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say next.

"What have you been up to dear?"

"Well this is the first time Annabeth has left my side since I've been here."

A small smile crept onto my mom's face, "Don't lose her Percy."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon mom, I got this."

"Seriously Percy, love isn't a silly game. You've got a good thing going with Annabeth, don't let anything stupid ruin it."

"Okay. I won't, I promise."

**Annabeth's POV: **

It was probably very rude of me to eavesdrop on Sally and Percy's conversation, but I just couldn't help it.

_"__Seriously Percy, love isn't a silly game. You've got a good thing going with Annabeth, don't let anything stupid ruin it."_

_"__Okay. I won't, I promise."_

My heart melted right then and there. He did care, more than he showed. I used to question whether or not Percy would be the one… But now I'm certain he will be. I know it's probably silly to base it off of a promise, but Percy's the kind of guy that would never break a promise.

They started talking again, first about school and then about hockey; nothing that really interested me so I sat down on a nearby bench.

"He's mine again," I thought to myself.

It felt good to think of Percy Jackson as my boyfriend again, instead of mortal enemy.

If also felt weird thinking about how 1 small thing almost tore our relationship to shreds.

"Guess I'm a little obtuse," I smirked at that thought.

If there was 1 thing I loved more than Percy Jackson it would probably be teasing Percy. He was such an easy target.

I walked up to the door to see if they were done talking.

_"__What happened to your hand?"_

I froze. Maybe slapping him silly wasn't the best punishment.

_"__I uh… Annabeth slapped me."_

_"__Well I'm sure you deserved it Percy."_

_"__Man I hate you guys."_

I had to bite my lip not to laugh. I figured now would be a good time to 'walk back' to Percy's room.

"I'm back! Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing," Percy quickly replied.

Sally turned to wink at me before announcing she had to go to work.

"I'll check on you in a couple of days Percy. Love you."

"Okay mom love you too."

"See ya Annabeth," she gave me a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Thanks for looking after Percy," before walking out.

"So what's for lunch Wise Girl?"

I sat down beside Percy on the bed and handed him his lunch.

"So… Are you sure I didn't miss anything while I was gone?"

Percy froze mid-bite before speaking, "Yeah… why?"

"Oh I don't know… Your mom complimenting your red hand?"

Percy turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed, "I hate you so much Annabeth."

"No you don't, you love me," I gloated.

"You know it still hurts."

"Good, my heart didn't just repair itself in a day ya know."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, well at least it works again!"

"Oh Seaweed Brain, so exaggerative."

Percy gave me his puppy dog face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Things are back to normal," I thought to myself.

It was about damn time.

**Thanks for reading! Like always, please review! It would make my day and help me make this fanfic better! As of posting this chapter, we're only a few days away from the Stanley Cup Finals starting! If the next chapter gets delayed a little bit, blame cup finals! Anyways, until next time! :p**


	14. Chapter 14 - What?

**Wow it's been awhile... Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter and this one might be a little short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Why you might ask? Well I'm probably going to be taking a break until after school's done so I can focus on my exams and whatnot. That's the only downfall but, in the meantime I do have a few questions for you the readers to answer! These questions are going to impact the story and hopefully over the next few weeks I'll have some new ideas for this fanfic! **

**The questions are:**

**1\. Who would you want to see try and break up Percabeth? Luke or Rachel? **

**2\. A big hurdle for Percabeth to overcome. **

**3\. Do you want more chapters where the characters are in school? **

**4\. If Nico were to have a girlfriend who would it be? **

**5\. If your answer to question 1. wasn't Rachel, what should her role be in this story?**

**Hopefully yall can answer these! Now enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 14 – What?**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Who's that player?"

"Which one?"

"#87."

"Sidney Crosby."

"Okay what about this one?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Alex Pietrangelo."

"This one?"

Percy yawned, "Alex Ovechkin."

I paused the game tape, "Look Percy, I know it's boring but we gotta see if that brain of yours still works."

Part of Percy's "rehab" was watching NHL All-Star games and seeing if Percy could identify the players in it. It's a unique way to test one's memory, but it was kind of boring.

"How many are left?"

"10 more players."

Percy leaned back and closed his eyes, "This is torture."

"Yes but it's for your own good!"

Percy continued to lay in his bed with his eyes closed.

"Seaweed Brain," I groaned as I tried waking him up.

I tried poking, tickling, hitting and moving Percy but to no avail. I

"I don't get it."

"You don't get a lot of things Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes before continuing, "You and my mom… Why do you guys always pick each other's sides?"

"What?"

"Like you guys both thought this would be a good idea."

I giggled, "Girls gotta stick together Seaweed Brain. And besides, it's fun to bug you."

Percy mumbled something to himself; something that was probably not for me to her.

"You know I love you Percy," I pecked him on the lips.

"I guess," Percy leaned in to kiss me again, only more passionately.

"Gross."

We pulled away and turned our heads towards the doorway. Thalia, Nico and Bianca were standing there awkwardly.

"Uh hi guys," Percy said just as awkwardly.

I got off of his hospital bed; careful not to hit any of the machines hooked up to him and greeted our friends.

Today marked 1 week since Percy had his "accident". I say accident in quotations because… well its Percy we're talking about. I somehow convinced my dad to let me stay with Percy for the week and Percy's cousins were stopping by to drop off our work for the week. I'd probably have to go to school on Monday, but Percy still had at least a couple more weeks to go.

"Hey Thals," I gave her a quick hug.

"Annie! So good to see you again!"

Nico nodded his head at me and Bianca smiled at me.

"How's kelp head doing?" Thalia muttered.

"I think he lost a few brain cells," I whispered back.

"I heard that," Percy hollered from across the room.

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"I hate you guys," Percy grumbled as we walked towards his bed.

"Hey cuz, how's the good ol' noggin?" Nico lightly tapped Percy's head.

"Well this is the first time I've had the lights on this week."

Bianca gasped, "You've been in the dark for the past week?"

"Yeah… I mean it isn't that bad. We just watch Netflix all day," I replied.

"Yeah, 'Netflix'," Nico said with air quotes.

I slapped Nico's arm.

"So, anything exciting happen at Goode?" Percy was trying to change the subject.

Upon hearing this, Nico's eyes lit up.

"Your cousin Thalia has a secret crush on someone."

Thalia blushed, something I've rarely, if ever seen her do.

I put my hands on my hips as I faced Thalia, "Spill."

Thalia started scratching the back of her neck, "I may or may not like Luke…"

I glanced over at Percy and could tell he was trying his best to restrain himself from strangling Thalia.

"He's not a bad guy Percy I swear!"

"Oh believe me, I know he's not a bad guy…"

"So you're alright with it?"

"… When he wants something," Percy finished.

"Percy! He wants me, not anything or anyone else."

Percy hands flew up in defeat, "Alright well it's your funeral."

I looked at Percy and he gave me the, "We'll talk later," stare.

"Anyways, how's the team Nico?"

"Well coach took the C away from you."

"I kind of figured since I'm not going to be playing for a while."

Nico shifted his feet uncomfortably, "No like it's gone for good. He gave it to Luke…"

Percy threw his hands up in defeat and muttered something in Greek.

"Any other secrets that I should know about Thalia?"

For probably the first time in her life, Thalia didn't retort anything back. She just shook her head.

"C'mon Thals, let's get something to eat," I escorted Thalia to the door and made sure to look back and glare at Percy.

"Sorry about Percy, he's been grumpy today."

Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "I kind of deserved it. I mean Luke and him aren't exactly best friends."

"Well what does Luke think of it?"

Again, Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't bring it up. I'm sure he feels the same way as Percy though."

I nodded my head as we continued walking towards the hospital's cafeteria. Trying to picture Luke and Thalia together as a couple got me thinking about when I first moved to Goode.

_"__Alright Annabeth, just keep your head down and refrain from staring at the hot boys today."_

_I walked into my new school Goode High as a nobody; just as I left my previous school in San Francisco. After receiving my schedule, I made sure to keep a low profile, especially since __**he **__was here. My classes in the morning were all eerily similar in the sense that I would introduce myself, figure out that I already knew the content about to be taught in the course and that I would get a 90 in it. _

_The one thing that caught me off guard however was him. I had class with the Percy Jackson! The one going to the NHL! He looked just like his magazine pictures, if not better in person. I wanted to introduce myself to him but I figured I'd be like every other girl in the world. So instead I just stared and sighed as he walked out of our class and headed for the cafeteria. _

_As per usual, I quickly grabbed my food from the lunch line and found an empty table for myself. Some would call me a loner, but I preferred to sit by myself. I could do whatever I wanted and nobody would care, or so I thought. _

_"__Hey! You're the new girl right?"_

_I looked up from my book, "Yeah?" _

_Sitting in front of me was a handsome, sandy brown haired individual. I will admit, his blue eyes reminded me of the sea, something that I found soothing. _

_"__Well I'm Luke, coolest guy at Goode and the school's top hockey player. And you are?" _

_"__Wait, doesn't Percy Jackson go to this school? Isn't he the top hockey player?" _

_Luke sighed, "Nobody gives a damn about that loser Jackson around here. Now I don't think I got your name."_

_I rolled my eyes, this guy was not swift. He may have had the looks, but he certainly didn't have the game to back it up, "I'm Annabeth."_

_Luke nodded his head in approval, "Annabeth huh. I like it. It's got a nice ring to it."_

_"__Thanks," I muttered, I really wanted this guy to leave. _

_"__So Annabeth, as per tradition at Goode, the new girl always goes on a date with the coolest guy around. And since that happens to be me…. I'll pick you up at 5 tonight?" _

_I looked at Luke with what I hoped was my disgusted facial expression, "Thanks but no thanks Luke."_

_I briefly looked around the cafeteria and realized everyone was listening to our conversation. _

_"__What do you mean no thanks?!"_

_"__No dice? Nada? No thank you? Not interested?" I picked up my things and hurried off towards the library. Along the way I caught a glimpse of Percy with a smile on his face. _

_As I left the cafeteria I heard the crowd erupt in cheers, hopefully because of me, not Luke. _

"What do you like about Luke?" I suddenly asked aloud.

I must've caught Thalia off guard because she kept fiddling with her salad.

"He makes me feel wanted," Thalia finally answered.

"What, Percy and Nico don't make you feel wanted?"

"No they do, but Percy and Nico are like brothers to me. They got my back and I got theirs. You know that Jason and I are siblings correct?"

I nodded my head, "You never told me but I figured."

"Yeah well, we never saw each other as kids. So I leaned heavily on Percy, Nico and Bianca. Then my dad… well I always felt he didn't give a damn about me and I guess that's why I am who I am today. Percy's been the most protective out of the 3. He'd shoot down any guys that had or I had a crush on. But Luke, I've always had a crush on him and with Percy in the hospital I finally did something about it."

"I get it. You feel loved again. Not in like a family way that is."

"Yeah… if that makes any sense. I'm not good with mushy feelings."

I giggled, "Well if he makes you happy then I guess that's all that really matters."

"What am I going to do about Percy?"

"I'll talk to him. He's been really hard on himself lately."

"Really why?"

"Everything he did to me and to himself has made him kinda lose his identity. He doesn't know who he is anymore."

"So what can we do about it?"

"Well that's why I spent the week with him. He's happy that we're dating again but if he looked himself in the mirror, he would just see a 16 year old boy. Not Percy Jackson, the #1 prospect in North America."

"You know you really are a perfect fit for him."

I looked up at Thalia and blushed, "You think so?"

"You make Kelp Head become even more of a Kelp head."

I blushed again and started stirring my tea, "I guess opposites really do attract."

"Do you think Luke and I are opposites?"

"I-I don't know Luke that well to answer that," I said sheepishly.

Thalia nodded, "I guess we should get back to Kelp Head, see if Nico bored him to death."

I gulped down the rest of my not so hot tea and started walking back towards Percy's room.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Alright who is this player?"

"Steven Stamkos!" Nico exclaimed.

"And this one?"

"Jason Spezza!" Percy muttered.

"Nico why are you playing Percy's game?" I was more so confused then angry.

Nico shrugged his shoulders, "Water boy thought he could beat me in NHL trivia."

I looked at Percy for an answer and he just yawned.

"Water boy huh?" Thalia said behind my shoulder.

"Well he likes the sea and he's going to be water boy when he returns to the hockey team," Nico said coolly.

"Nico I've missed the most games out of anyone yet I'm still like 20 points ahead of Luke."

"How many points do you have Perce?" Bianca said from beside Percy.

"49 in 21 games. Luke has I think 27 in 30 games."

"How many do you have Nico?" Bianca asked curiously.

Nico went a deep shade of red, "17 points in 28 games. But! I'm a defenseman."

I bit my lip to refrain from chirping Nico.

"Is that good or bad Seaweed Brain?"

"For a defenseman that's actually pretty good."

Nico puffed his chest, "Best defenseman at Goode right here."

Everyone started laughing.

"What's your draft ranking then?" Percy wondered aloud.

"159th…" Nico barely whispered.

Bianca wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders, "It's okay little bro."

"What about Luke?" Thalia was really pushing it.

"Last I checked he had dropped to 20th."

"And now he's ranked #9!" An all too familiar voice said from behind me.

"Luke?! What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded.

"Hey babe, just wanted to stop by and see how Goode's superstar was doing," he kissed Thalia on the lips and it made me want to puke. Then again, I'm sure Percy and I looked like that.

"Sup Luke," Percy said dryly.

"Hey man how ya been? The team's been in a real funk without you."

"Eh, everything's healing except the concussion sadly. It's been healing slower than a snail's pace."

"Aw that sucks, concussions are a real stinker."

I don't know why, but something about Luke's tone of voice seemed too… fake? Obnoxious? Unrealistic?

"Yeah man, and hey! Congrats on being ranked #9 now."

"Thanks buddy! My ranking went up because I decided to try and play in the NHL next year."

"Really? I thought your agent wanted you to play in the NCAA?"

"Yeah I fired him. Hired this new chick named Nike. She convinced my parents that the NHL was better."

Percy and I both froze upon hearing her name.

"Really, that's great!" Percy said in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"Yeah man, just imagine you and me facing off against each other next year!"

"Can't wait," another sarcastic comment from Percy.

Luke checked his watch, "Hey babe, want a ride home?"

"If you got room for Nico and Bianca then sure."

"Yeah I got the truck today."

"Sweet, well Kelp Head, I guess we're off. Try not to kill Annabeth for us."

"Yeah Percy, nice seeing ya bud."

"Thanks guys, I'll try not to."

Nico and Bianca waved goodbye before they all left the room.

I slowly closed the door and walked back to the bed. Once I was snuggled into Percy's body, I began to try and process everything that had just happened. Thankfully, Percy beat me to it.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-"

I cut Percy off with a kiss.

"Be nice Seaweed Brain. Thalia's happy."

"Yeah well I don't trust him. Couldn't you tell he was being sarcastic the whole time he was here?"

"I kind of figured."

"Look, I've known Luke since we were all 6 years old. That guy is the king of manipulation. If he want's something, he'll get it."

I grabbed a fistful of Percy's shirt and just let him talk.

"I just… I don't-If Thalia gets hurt by him I swear to god."

"And Nike! What the Hades man! She definitely want's Luke to steam roll me next year if we both play in the NHL."

"And this! All this crap! I hate being here! It's just so… depressing!"

I looked up at Percy who was red in the face.

"You done?"

Percy nodded.

"Okay well, can you at least give Luke a shot? This is the happiest I've seen Thalia in a long time… If you can't do it for her, do it for me."

"She talked to you didn't she?"

I didn't reply, but I knew Percy knew the answer.

He sighed, "Fine. 1 chance though."

"Alrighty! Now can we skip the Nike topic for the night? I really don't want to talk about her."

Percy nodded, "Sorry for the outbreak."

I pecked Percy's cheek, "It's fine. You've been through a lot lately."

"You know, how did I get so lucky?"

"With what?"

"Now who's being dense?" Percy teased.

"Wait what? Oh…" I started giggling, "I don't know, how did I get so unlucky?"

"Really! Why do you always gotta pick on me."

"Because it's all fun and games. Whenever your mom and I take each other's sides instead of yours, your reaction is priceless."

Percy suddenly started tickling me.

"Per-ahahahaha sto-ahhhhhahaha."

I swear to god I thought I was going to die of laughter. When Percy stopped tickling me I was so sore from laughing.

"I hate you."

Percy smiled before kissing my forehead, "I hate you too. Annie."

I narrowed my eyes," What did you just call me?"

"Oh nothing," he kissed my cheek this time.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll let that one slide."

"You know, I've been thinking about something."

"This'll be good," I muttered.

"Luke calls Thalia babe and I'm sure she calls him that. Why don't we say that stuff?"

"Because you're my Seaweed Brain and I'm your Wise Girl?"

Percy must have ran that through his head a million times before finally responding, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, yes it does Seaweed Brain. You and I are special."

Percy and I started staring at each other. Gods his eyes… when I first met Luke, I thought his reminded me of the sea, but now I realize how much of a fool I was.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes?"

"When you stare at my eyes, which I know you do a lot might I add, what do you see in them?"

"Don't flatter yourself. But… whenever I do look at them I see the sea. A green sea that's calm and beautiful. Yeah, I see the sea and swirls of clouds overhead. Not stormy clouds but the kind you see on a nice day… Why?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I figured there was a reason since you're always looking at them."

I playfully slapped his good arm, "Okay well, why don't you stare at my eyes all the time?"

Percy scoffed, "I do, I'm just better at concealing it… When I first met you, your eyes were intimidating. Your eyes have always been stormy grey and I guess at first it makes you seem like you're angry. But now I know they're analytical. Why do you want to know?"

I kissed him on the lips.

"Just making sure you know your girlfriend well."

"No one knows my Wise Girl like I do."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, I could talk about you for days if I had to."

"I'm sure you could Seaweed Brain."

I moved my head so it was resting on his chest and I just listened to his heart beat.

We started watching the tail end of the Rangers game. On occasion, I would ask Percy who a specific player was and he was surprisingly happy to answer my questions. The Rangers lost 2-1 in the shootout to New Jersey. A heartbreaker when you consider the Rangers tied the game at 1 with 30 seconds left.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Hmm?" I already had my eyes closed.

"I guess so," Percy rubbed my arm before turning off the TV.

"Love you Wise Girl."

"I hate you Seaweed Brain."

"Very funny."

I opened my eyes and let my lips find his. Sometimes it's better to let the lips do the talking.

"I guess that's better," Percy mumbled as I pulled away.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

I won't lie, Percy and I could probably take home weirdest couple of the year. But I honestly could care less.

We were both happy to have each other and that's all that really matters.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and leave some feedback! If you don't want to scroll up for the questions then here they are once again:**

**1\. Who would you want to see try and break up Percabeth? Luke or Rachel? **

**2\. A big hurdle for Percabeth to overcome. **

**3\. Do you want more chapters where the characters are in school? **

**4\. If Nico were to have a girlfriend who would it be? **

**5\. If your answer to question 1. wasn't Rachel, what should her role be in this story?**

**I will most likely see yall in a couple of weeks! **


	15. Chapter 15 - Surprise!

**So much for studying... Hey guys! Surprise, surprise! Thanks to all that answered last chapter's questions and just to clarify, even though I asked for feedback, I still may not follow through with the questions I asked. Some notes about this chapter, Valentine's Day is on a Friday (not Saturday like in real life) and I'm fast tracking to get the story moving along again. Anyways, I only have 1 question this week and that is: **

**_What team would you like to see draft Percy? And why?_**

**When or if you answer this question please explain why. Don't just name your favourite team! **

**Now that's enough of me, please review and now enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 15 – Surprise! **

**Annabeth's POV: **

Going to school without Percy is extremely boring.

The first few days were probably the most stressful. People I didn't even know were coming up to me and asking how Percy was, my teachers all decided to give me tests on my first day back and I showed them up by getting perfect on all of them and then there was Luke being… well, Luke.

The week I was with Percy in the hospital, Luke started spreading rumours about Percy and how much of a terrible person and hockey player he was (Thank you Grover for the Intel) and was basically trying to convince the school he is better than Percy.

Of course, when Thalia visits Percy and I at the hospital she doesn't even mention this. Now I could be mad at her but I honestly think she either forgot about it or she's just head over heels for Luke and everything he does seems right.

At first, the only thing I would look forward to in the school day was lunch. It was the only time during the day I was with people I liked. But then of course that changed quickly. Before long, our group of myself, Thalia and Nico grew by 2. Those 2 people were Luke and Rachel. Apparently Luke and Rachel were close friends and he insisted she sit with us at lunch. Now, I could live with Luke sitting with us but Rachel…. Yeah no.

So before long, the only thing I did look forward to was my visit to Percy. I'd go right after school and stay until visitation closed at 7. During that time I'd help him with homework and fill him in on everything happening at school. I don't mention the fact that Rachel sits with us now, for fear he'll kill what little brain cells he has left.

And so that's basically been my routine for the past few weeks.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"So you and Percy have any plans for valentine's day?" Thalia asked curiously.

I'll admit, I totally forgot today was Valentine's Day. Which is weird because Luke and Nico were playing in the Valentine's Day classic, hence why Thalia and I were sitting alone at lunch today.

"I don't think so, I mean Percy's still in the hospital."

"Oh yeah that sucks."

"It should be fine. Nothing beats a dinner date in the hospital am I right?"

Thalia and I started laughing but on the inside, I was mentally sighing. Another year with no Valentine's Day plans.

"What about you and Luke? Got any big plans Thals?"

"Yeah Luke's taking me out to this fancy 5-star restaurant tonight."

"Aw that's awesome," I let out a sigh at the end.

"What's wrong Annie?"

"Even if Percy wasn't in the hospital, I doubt he'd take me to a 5-star restaurant."

"Don't say that! Percy may be a Kelp Head, but I know he would definitely take you somewhere amazing.

I blushed, was Thalia right? Was I overreacting? Or was I just jealous of Thalia. I mean, Luke's dad is a wealthy businessman and has an overflow of cash to give to Luke. Percy on the other hand, his mom works in a candy shop and his dad was a personal trainer. He's got just enough to get by, with little wiggle room.

"Just like yourself Annabeth," I thought to myself.

"Yeah that's true, I don't know what I was thinking."

Thalia gave me a reassuring smile before the bell rang. We threw out our garbage and headed our separate ways. For some unknown reason, I had a sudden urge to visit Percy.

"Guess I really miss my Seaweed Brain," I thought and quickly packed up my things, I have a trip to the hospital to make.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

**Percy's POV: **

"Mr. Jackson, you have a clean bill of health."

"Just in time too. It's Valentine's Day."

The nurse smiled at me, "Got anything special planned for Ms. Chase?"

"Oh yeah, she's going to be one lucky gal."

"Do you want to phone Ms. Chase to tell her of your discharge?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"So what should I say when she visits later on?"

I waved a hand as I started packing up my things, "Just make something up. She'll believe it."

The nurse nodded and continued writing stuff down on her clipboard while I packed up all of my things.

"Thanks again, you guys have been awesome."

"No problem and have fun tonight!"

I smiled before turning to open the door. That's when disaster struck.

Upon opening the door, I was met with a pair of very familiar stormy grey eyes.

"Wise Girl? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Seaweed Brain? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I stepped out of the doorway and realized everyone in the hospital was watching us.

"How did you get here?"

"I took the bus," Annabeth stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I see," I muttered.

"And what about you? Why are you leaving?"

"I-I," I let out a sigh, "Just come with me to my car and I'll explain."

I half expected Annabeth to hit me or continue to yell, but she instead smiled and laced our fingers together as we walked to the parking lot.

"Spill Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as we got into my car.

"I passed all my tests today and so I was cleared to leave."

"And you thought calling me wasn't a good idea?"

"Well I had a surprise for you… But you kind of ruined it…"

"Oh… What is said surprise?" Annabeth instantly perked up.

"You're going to have to wait to find out," I teased.

Annabeth groaned, "When am I going to find out?"

I checked my watch, "Well it's 1:27. I'll drop you off at your house and I'll pick you up at 2. Pack a bag of clothes and stuff. Oh and bring a bathing suit."

"Percy it's February."

"Don't worry."

"What do I tell my dad?"

"He already knows. I ran it by him last night."

"Um okay?"

I chuckled out loud. For the first time in history, I had Annabeth confused.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"You know, why do girls take so long at… well everything?"

"I did not take that long!"

I looked at my watch, "Well it's 2:30… and I said I'd get you at 2…"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever Seaweed Brain, let's get going."

I started the ignition and we were off.

I was taking Annabeth with me to Miami, Florida for the weekend. I had a meeting with the Florida Panthers GM; barring my health of course. Thankfully I was cleared and as both a valentine's surprise and a way to say thanks to Annabeth for everything, I figured it'd be a perfect way to spend a weekend.

"So Seaweed Brain, where are you taking me?"

"That's classified ma'am."

Annabeth giggled, "You know I can read signs, and this sign says we're heading towards the airport."

I sighed, I couldn't have fun with Annabeth, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see where we are flying to."

The smile that was plastered on Annabeth's face was so stunning, I could've stared at it for eternity.

I continued driving towards the airport, Annabeth assaulting me with questions and me not giving any answers in response.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes?"

"If you ask me one more question, I will turn this car around."

Needless to say, the rest of the ride to the airport did not include any more ridiculous questions.

"So how did you get these tickets?"

"My agent."

"Oh… Are you going to have to do anything hockey related?"

"Yeah I have an interview with the Panth-"

Remember that smile Annabeth had on earlier? Yeah well it's back.

"WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA?"

Annabeth 1, Percy 0.

"Yeah," I sighed at the fact I gave it up.

"Percy you are the best," Annabeth kissed my cheek.

Even though she got me to reveal the destination, I still had a few more secrets up my sleeve.

"Uh Percy, why aren't we parking at the front?"

"I have another surprise."

See, the people in the NHL are all class; something I've witnessed firsthand. Instead of flying commercially to Florida, the Panthers sent their private team jet to pick us up (the Panthers are on a home stand hence why the jet is available).

"I'm beginning to like your surprises."

I drove past the main gates and headed towards the back of the airport. As I drove up to the security gate, Annabeth started getting a little antsy.

"Uh Percy, you sure you know wh-"

"Shh, I got this."

"Ah Mr. Jackson, good to see you again!"

"Hey Joey, nice to see you too."

"Who's the lovely lady beside you?"

"This is my girlfriend Annabeth, I'm taking her with me to Miami."

"Ah, I'm Joey, I run this joint and your boyfriend Percy has become a frequent visitor with all these interviews and whatnot."

Annabeth blushed, "Pleasure meeting you Joey."

"So, you're taking the private jet correct?"

"WE'RE ON A PRIVATE JET PERCY?!"

Joey started laughing, "Someone doesn't get out much."

"Yeah Wise Girl, happy Valentine's Day!"

"Okay well, you 2 love birds have a blast in Florida," Joey opened the security gate.

I waved in response and drove towards the jet.

"You know you didn't have to."

"What?"

"Spoil me Seaweed Brain."

"Don't be silly, my Wise Girl deserves nothing but the best."

"You know, I really do love you."

I blushed, "I love you too."

I parked the car and we walked to the jet hand in hand.

"Percy! How's it going my man?"

"Hey Don! Good to see you!"

I let go of Annabeth's hand so I could hug my agent Don.

See, when I started to realize hockey could potentially be more than just a hobby, my parents and I set out to find a player agent for myself. An agent's job is to provide insight and support for the player to aid him in being as successful as possible. Anyways, after going through a list of candidates and listening to their offers and ideas, the list was narrowed down to Nike Victory of Olympus Sports and Don Meehan of Newport Sports. My dad, being in love with anything related to Greece, chose Olympus Sports.

Now flash forward to today and well, I think it's safe to say my dad made a huge mistake. Thankfully, Newport Sports had no ill feelings and welcomed me with open arms. Unlike Nike, Don was happy to abide to my ever changing schedule. If I said I was busy, Don would cancel whatever plans I was supposed to have with no questions asked. He's also had some pretty good advice for my playing career. I mean, he's help guide iconic players like Wendel Clark, Al MacInnis, Nick Lidstrom and more recently Steven Stamkos, Drew Doughty and Jarome Iginla.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Don was playing dumb. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned Annabeth to him at least 100 times per day.

"I'm Annabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you," She offered Don her hand and he shook it.

"Well Annabeth, you my good lady have found yourself a keeper," he winked at me before leading us into the jet.

"So Annabeth the flight is roughly 5 hours and if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing Percy for the first little bit of the flight. I've just go to fill him in on what the Panthers have in store for him."

Annabeth nodded.

"We'll be at the front if you need anything and obviously, you may sit wherever and order whatever. It's all complimentary of the Florida Panthers."

"Thanks Don," Annabeth kissed my cheek, "Don't make me wait too long Seaweed Brain," she whispered into my ear before walking towards the back of the plane.

"Is she a hockey gal? Or a 'puck bunny' as you kids call them these days."

"Oh she's a hockey gal… And don't mention puck bunny to her at all."

Don chuckled to himself, "Believe me, I won't."

I gave Don a friendly smile before sitting down to discuss business.

"Alright, what's on the agenda this weekend?"

"Well tonight you and Annabeth can have dinner by yourselves while I eat with the Panthers GM. Uh Saturday afternoon, you'll have lunch with the Panthers GM and potentially do a radio interview with him before going to the Panthers game that night with Annabeth. As for Sunday, you guys are free to do whatever you want… Oh wait! The Panthers were generous enough to let you skate Sunday morning if you want to. Obviously you haven't been on the ice in a while so maybe it would be a good idea? Then after that you guys are free until the plane leaves at 7. Any questions?"

"Sounds good to me, but I do have some questions."

"Shoot."

"Who are the Panthers playing?"

"I believe they are…," Don trailed off as rifled through his briefcase for the answer, "The Panthers are playing Tampa. Good little rivalry game tonight."

"Sweet and why do the Panthers want to wine and dine me? I mean I doubt they're going to have a top 5 pick this year."

"Well, Dale loves to make trades and I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled off a blockbuster to try and draft you."

"Alright, I think that's all the questions I've got."

"Great! As always, just keep an open mind whenever you talk to team officials. Word spreads fast about players."

I nodded, "Gotcha Don, thanks a lot."

"Alright, that's all I've got for you for now."

I flashed Don 2 thumbs up before wandering off to find Annabeth."

I slowly made my way towards the back of the plane. I did some quick math and came to the conclusion this jet could probably hold 120+ people at max capacity. After peeking into the various sectors, I eventually found Annabeth sound asleep in one of the seats.

I sat down in the seat next to her and just stared at her in awe. To be honest, this is something I do a lot whenever Annabeth's sleeping. I don't know why but it's just so amazing to marvel at her beauty.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I jumped out of my seat, "Who said I was staring?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and stared me down, "You and Don talked for maybe 20 minutes."

"Okay?..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "When I heard you making your way back here I pretended to be asleep."

"Oh…" was all I managed to say.

Annabeth smiled before standing up, "Sit," she pointed at the seat she had been sitting in.

"I'm comfy here thanks."

Before I knew what hit me, Annabeth shoved me onto the seat she was in before.

"Why do I have to sit here?"

"So I can do this," Annabeth jumped into my lap and cuddled into my chest.

"You're so obtuse," she muttered to herself.

"And you're heavy," I muttered as I tried to regain my breath.

"So what's the plan Seaweed Brain?"

"It's a surprise," and it actually was. I had no idea where Don was taking us tonight.

"Percy," Annabeth moaned and said with her pouty face.

"I actually don't know. Don's taking us."

"Do you know anything?"

"I know that you're very annoying," I teased.

"Yeah okay," Annabeth tried downplaying it.

"C'mon, if I told you what we were doing then it wouldn't be any fun!"

A loud groan escaped from Annabeth's mouth, "I hate surprises."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I hate not knowing."

I scoffed at Annabeth's reason, "Really."

"Yes really."

"So what? You don't trust me?"

"No I do, but not knowing what's going to happen next is annoying."

I sighed, "You aren't mad are you?"

"Oh I am."

I gave in, "Okay look, I honestly don't know where we are going tonight but tomorrow I have a couple interviews in the afternoon and then we're watching the Panthers game from their suites."

Annabeth giggled and I was slightly annoyed by that, "What now?"

"You're so gullible I love it."

I paused, trying to decipher what she was saying when it hit me, "You tricked me!"

"Maybe," Annabeth kissed my cheek.

I groaned, "I'm taking a nap."

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

**Annabeth's POV: **

Shortly after Percy fell asleep (I could hear his breathing change) I did what I always did when Percy was asleep and I wasn't. I just stared.

It may seem weird but it was calming staring at Percy. Even though I couldn't see his beautiful sea green eyes, his body just looked so at peace that it made him look even more charming. Yeah I haven't wrapped my head around it either.

"I love you Seaweed Brain. Your obtuseness and all," I kissed his forehead before trying to fall asleep.

But then the knock came.

I opened my eyes and saw Don standing in front of me.

"Do you need Percy?"

"Oh no I wanted to talk to you actually."

I was a little alarmed by this. I mean last time I tried to have a conversation with Percy's agent it kind of backfired.

"Uh sure," I got off of Percy's lap and followed Don.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"We've been dating since December."

Don nodded, "What do you like about Percy?"

I realized Don was testing me. He didn't seem like Nike but I still tried to sugarcoat my answer.

"I like Percy because he's different. Percy tries to treat everyone the way he would want to be treated and he loves to be the guy ya know? He isn't like the other guys at school. For a guy as popular as him, he's so down to earth that it's almost scary."

Don nodded, "Good, that matches what Percy said about you."

"I'm sorry but, are you testing me?" I had to confirm my suspicions

"Well I'm no love guru, but it's my job to maximize Percy's potential in every way possible."

"So what does me dating Percy have to do with this?"

"Bad relationship can lead to bad play on the ice. Everything an athlete faces on a day to day basis, whether it's training, relationships, family, nutrition, etc. can effect a player in both a positive or negative way."

I guess that makes sense, I mean Percy was playing pretty poorly when we were fighting.

"Is that all?"

Don's face went serious, "Percy told me about the incidence with Nike. And I just wanted to clear any animosity or tension you might have with myself and Newport Sports. We don't operate like that. I generally let my client call the shots and then I'm just there to suggest things."

"Thank you and yeah… I kinda want to wipe that memory."

Don chuckled, "I totally agree. It will now be laid to rest."

We continued talking as if we were longtime friends. Don was definitely a people's person and a perfect fit for Percy.

"So I hope you don't mind me snooping around, but I do remember seeing your name pop up in Boston Universities Scholarship list."

I sighed, "Yeah I had a scholarship for hockey, it just didn't go as planned long story short."

Don nodded, "Have you ever considered playing again?"

I shook my head, "No not really… Why?"

Don's eyes lit up, "Well on Sunday Percy has been offered the ice at the Panthers arena and maybe you'd like to join him on the ice?"

Oh gods when was the last time I played hockey? To be honest, there were times where I considered playing again… But then I met Percy and those thoughts vanished.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll notify the Panthers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to tend to."

I smiled at Don before retreating back to the sector Percy and I were in. I made sure I carefully lay myself down on his body so I wouldn't wake him up.

I let my thoughts wander for a bit before I finally drifted off.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

**Percy's POV: **

"How do I look in this dress Seaweed Brain?"

"Terrible," I lied, she looked gorgeous.

Annabeth walked over and slapped my arm.

"You're lucky you had a concussion."

I flashed her a grin before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You know I'm kidding Wise Girl. You look stunning in that dress," I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gods I could never get tired of kissing her.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and continued kissing me.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long we ended up kissing for. But it was obviously long enough, I mean Don started banging on the door while it was going on.

"We're not done here," I whispered before putting on my suit jacket.

Annabeth giggled in response.

As Annabeth walked out I reached into my suitcase and pulled out my Valentine's Day present for her.

We met Don in the hallway and took a taxi into downtown Miami. Turns out we were going to a steakhouse.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Percy this is Dale Tallon, GM of the Panthers."

"Hello Mr. Tallon," I shook his hand.

"Mr. Jackson, good to see you."

"And Dale, this here is Percy's girlfriend Annabeth," Annabeth offered her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. You're dating a fine young man let me tell ya," he shook her hand.

Annabeth blushed and I put a hand on her back for reassurance.

"Well, we'll leave you 2 and see you guys after dinner!"

With that, Percy and I were escorted to our table.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to be _the _Percy Jackson would you?"

I blushed, "Maybe."

Our waitress blushed, "It's an honour to serve you tonight."

"Why thank you, but I think it's an honour to be your guest tonight."

The waitress blushed again before taking our order for drinks.

I turned towards Annabeth who rolled her eyes in response.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I know. I just hate how everyone treats you like a god. I mean, you're anything but special," she teased.

"Is Annabeth Chase jealous?"

"No… Well maybe…"

I reached under the table and laced our fingers together, "In my eyes, you're a goddess and you will always be treated like one."

Annabeth smiled and turned a bright shade of red. I figured now would be a good time for opening presents.

"Annabeth close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what's going to happen."

I rolled my eyes, "Please? For me?"

"Annabeth sighed, "Just this once and I swear to god if you prank me I will seriously hurt you Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth finally closed her eyes and held out her hand. I reached into my jacket and pulled out her present.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wise Girl."

Annabeth opened her eyes and I swear I saw tears.

"Promise rings?"

"Yes."

Annabeth opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I figured since ya know… We're too young to consider marriage that this was the next best thing. A promise to stay together."

"Percy I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Well do you accept my promise?"

Again, Annabeth had no words, so she nodded her head instead.

"You're the best," she finally managed to say.

I genuinely smiled as I put her ring on. And I think it's safe to say, that's the happiest I've ever seen Annabeth.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"How was dinner guys?"

We were walking back to our hotel rooms with Don. And I was on cloud 9. Percy gave me a promise ring! I thought back to my conversation earlier today with Thalia and silently scolded myself.

_"__Even if Percy wasn't in the hospital, I doubt he'd take me to a 5-star restaurant."_

_"__Don't say that! Percy may be a Kelp Head, but I know he would definitely take you somewhere amazing._

"You were right Thals," I thought to myself. And speaking of Thalia, I wonder how her date with Luke went?

I snapped out of my daydream and realized we had reached our room.

"Goodnight guys. And don't forget Percy, interview is at 1."

"Gotcha Don, take it easy man."

Don nodded before entering his room.

Percy and I entered ours and I suddenly remembered what Percy had said to me earlier.

"Why are you giving me that look Annabeth?"

"I think we have some unfinished business to tend to Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not following."

I closed the door and pushed Percy onto the bed.

"Oh right," he mumbled as we started making out.

What a Seaweed Brain.

**Thanks for reading! Once again: **

**_What team would you like to see draft Percy? And why?_**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, all depends on how much "studying" I have to do for exams. See y'all! :))**


	16. Chapter 16 - Liar

**Hey guys! It's finally summer; which means I have more time to update. First off, happy belated Canada day for my Canadian brothers and sisters (yes I'm from Canada) and happy early 4th of July to my American friends. Now this Chapter. I originally wrote half of this chapter before I started exams and when I came back to it I completely forgot what I was writing so I just redid the whole chapter. I only have 1 question for you guys to answer but it'll be at the end of the chapter because it'll spoil what happens in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review, it makes me happy to know people like this fanfic. Btw there is drama in this chapter BUT it doesnt end as bad as you may think. :)**

**Chapter 16 – Liar **

**Percy's POV: **

"Mr. Jackson!"

"Glad to see you're awake," my soon to be step-dad hollered at me.

You see, I was more tired than usual that Monday morning. The main reason was that Annabeth and I got back to New York from Florida at around midnight and then she kept me up because she couldn't sleep… Oh and Paul… or Mr. Blofis proposed to my mom over the weekend.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth stared at me with worry in her eyes.

"Just fine," I yawned before trying to pay attention to the lesson at hand.

For some reason, Annabeth continued staring at me. It was weird, like she was observing me or something.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Percy if you're really that tired, why don't you go home?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

Annabeth hated when I lied to her, but I hated how she over reacted whenever I told her the truth. And quite frankly, I knew she would flip if I told her why I was staying at school today.

Over the weekend, my dearest friend Luke took his girlfriend; aka my cousin Thalia out for dinner on Valentine's Day. After they finished eating, Luke "excused" himself from dinner and basically left Thalia alone at the restaurant, forcing her to pay the bill and find a way home.

Thalia and Luke had been together for 2-3 weeks maybe? I didn't bother keeping track because I knew it wouldn't last long. I knew as soon as Luke walked into my hospital room all kind and upbeat that he had a plan. Luke wanted to ruin me. He saw my injuries and time away from school as his chance to strike. He stole all my responsibilities from the hockey team and won everybody and Goode over after spreading rumour after rumour about me. Then dating Thalia was his final trick. By breaking her heart he knew it would get to me and force me to react.

The bell rang to signal the end of 1st period.

"Have a good day Seaweed Brain, try not to fall asleep," Annabeth kissed me on the lips.

"Love you Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled, "I love you too Percy."

It felt good hearing that from Annabeth. Especially since that might be the last time I hear it for a while, if at all after today.

I walked to math and I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Thalia while Annabeth and I were in Florida.

_"__Percy?"_

_"__Thalia? What's wrong?"_

_"__It's…." silence, and I instantly knew why. _

_"__What did he do to you Thalia?"_

_"__You were right Percy," I could hear Thalia blow her nose in the background. _

_"__What did he do?!"_

_"__Took me out to dinner and left me to pay the bill."_

_I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened my mouth to scream, but refrained because 2 ft. away from me was Annabeth who was sound asleep. _

_"__You okay? Need my mom to get you?"_

_"__Think she could bring some money as well?"_

_A slight smirk formed on my mouth, "Yeah don't worry about it."_

_"__Percy I'm sorry I didn't believe you."_

_"__Don't be, you were right to make me give him a chance. But now he's going to pay for everything."_

_"__Percy don't. You'll be doing exactly what he wants."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__He left a note on a napkin: 'First you, then Percy and then finally Annabeth.'"_

_I sighed, "He isn't getting Annabeth."_

_"__Percy if I can fall under his spell then I know Annabeth could as well."_

_I hated to admit it but she was right, "Okay well I have a plan for him Thalia don't worry."_

_"__Just…. Just be careful."_

_"__Careful is my middle name Thals."_

_"__Uh huh sure, and can we also keep this away from Annabeth?"_

_"__I was planning on it."_

_"__Good because I know she'll tear herself a part if she found out and I wouldn't want to ruin your weekend together."_

_"__I don't think this weekend could get any worse."_

_"__Did she like your present?"_

_"__Yeah, but she didn't really like the Panther's game or the suite we were sitting in."_

_Thalia laughed, which was good, "C'mon Percy, you know Annabeth, she likes the simple things in life."_

_"__Yeah that's true Thals."_

_"__Well I'll let you get some rest, thanks again Percy."_

_"__Thank me on Monday when I deal with Luke."_

_"__Just don't be stupid Percy."_

_"__I'll try my best."_

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Alright Grover, Nico, you guys know the plan right?"

"Yeah, I keep Annabeth away from the cafeteria," Grover replied.

"And I help you beat up Luke," Nico muttered.

"Great! Now here come's Annabeth."

"Hey guys," Annabeth pecked my cheek and Nico pretended to gag.

"Annabeth think you could help me with some math in the library?"

"Sure Grover, after lunch we can talk."

"Well I have a test next period and I barely understand what's going on."

Annabeth looked at me as if she knew I was plotting something, "I'll be back Seaweed Brain."

She walked into the cafeteria to grab her lunch.

I flashed Grover a thumbs up before entering the caf myself.

I scanned the crowd in the caf looking for a specific group of plugs. It didn't take me long to find them.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to Nico.

I slowly walked towards the table Luke was at.

"Jackson! Hey buddy what's up?"

"You know why I'm here."

"No I actually don't, do I look like a mind reader?" for some reason, everybody at the table burst out into laughter.

"You think its funny toying with a girls emotions?"

Everyone at the table went quiet.

"Yeah that's right Luke, you think I wouldn't find out about your little fiasco with Thalia?"

"Jackson. Buddy. Did you honestly think I gave a crap about your cousin? Cuz if you did then boy you're dumber than a sack of potatoes."

My hands clenched into fists, "What do you want from me Luke? You stole the captaincy from me, the respect' of my teammates, half the school hates me and you break my cousin's heart."

"You see Jackson, I'm used to everything going my way in life and you my friend, are the only thing standing in my way of achieving this."

"This outta be good," I retorted.

"Jackson that girlfriend of yours need a real man in her life. You're like a place holder until she finds someone better for her."

"Pff, buddy you had your chance with her."

"Maybe so, but I believe she was under the influence of you back then, but now that she knows the real you, I'm sure she'd welcome a change of scenery."

"Don't flatter yourself Luke."

"Oh I'm not, I'm speaking the honest truth. I mean where is Annabeth right now? I bet you came over here with the intention of fighting me and you didn't want her to see it."

I gulped and glanced around the cafeteria. Apparently everyone had nothing better to do than watch 2 hockey players argue with each other.

"You know why she isn't here Luke? She's helping out Grover in the library and even if she was here, I think she'd agree that you deserve to get your butt handed to ya."

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly knew this wasn't going to end well.

I turned around and saw Annabeth and Rachel standing side by side.

"Hey Wise Gir-"

"Percy I trusted you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you kiss Rachel?"

I looked at Rachel who had a mischievous look on her face and suddenly it all made sense. Luke wanted Annabeth and Rachel wanted me. Oh gods this isn't going to end well.

"I didn't I swear on my life!"

"Good going Jackson," Luke muttered from behind me.

In one swift motion I turned around and punched Luke square in the eye, knocking him out."

"And you knew about Thalia and Luke breaking up and you didn't want to tell me?"

"Annabeth they didn't just break up, Luke playe-"

"Percy stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you Annabeth! Luke left Thalia to pay the bill when they went out for dinner."

"That's not what Rachel has been telling me."

"Oh c'mon! You trust them more than me?"

I looked at Annabeth and desperately tried to get a read on her. And for whatever reason something clicked. I understood what she was trying to do. Annabeth knew what actually happened, but she didn't want this to blow up in my face.

"I kind of do Percy. You've lied to me how many times now?"

I sighed, "You know what? Fine. Don't believe me," and I pretended to storm out of the cafeteria in frustration.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Still think I'm obtuse?"

I turned to face Percy and smirked, "You're getting better Seaweed Brain."

Percy leaned in to kiss me and I did as well. When we were inches apart I slapped him.

"Oh c'mon! I did good today!"

"That's for almost fighting Luke and getting yourself suspended."

Percy rolled his eyes and so I kissed him. I swear our relationship is like me being a dog owner.

"That's for not being as obtuse. Seriously though, what were you thinking?"

"Annabeth, Luke want's you. I don't know why or what got him that far but when I heard that I knew I couldn't let him get close to you."

"Percy you know I have a brain right? I appreciate you trying to help out but you can't fight my battles."

Percy looked at me sheepishly, "I guess I'm just scared of losing you again. I mean I already lost you once and I'm going to lose you again eventually…"

"What does that mean Seaweed Brain?"

"Well if we get married eventually we'll die and lose each other or we'll break up somewhere down the line and lose each other…"

"Okay that's true Percy but I don't want to think about that kind of stuff. Let's focus on the present."

"Right, the present."

I looked around in Percy's room and I instantly knew what to say to him.

"Percy you see all these accolades of yours?"

"Yes every day in fact."

I gave him my "no sarcasm" face before continuing, "You ever think that maybe people like Luke are jealous of you?"

"Why would Luke be jealous of me? I've had to work for everything in my life, he's been given everything."

"Because Percy, you've always managed to 1-up him in everything related to hockey."

"Explain."

"You're captain of Goode, look at all the trophies and medals you have. Everyone at school respects and admires you and you're a good guy Percy. Luke on the other hand, isn't captain of Goode, probably doesn't have as many trophies and medals and people are scared of him at school."

"I still don't get it. What trophies has to do with this?"

"Percy look. When you were in the hospital, Luke took advantage of that and spread rumours about you. Why? Because he wanted people's perception of you to change. When you came back however, it didn't bother you and that bothered Luke. So he took the C away from you. That didn't really bother you either and so he resorted to dating Thalia to make you angry."

"Annabeth, Luke has always hated me. When we first met he hated me and he didn't even know I played hockey or that I was half decent at it. It's just who he is. Anyone that will challenge him for power is his enemy."

I wanted to back my head against a wall, "That's basically what I said Percy."

A long pause followed before Percy finally understood, "Whoops."

I walked towards Percy; who was sitting in a chair and sat on his lap.

"You ready for the game tonight?"

"A little nervous, win and we're in the playoffs."

Like most hockey players, Percy had his own pre-game rituals. Ever since we started dating, we made up one that involves a lot of kissing. Oops.

"You don't score tonight and we're changing up the ritual," I kissed him on the lips.

"Is that a threat?" Percy leaned back to ask.

I let my lips do that talking after that.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Remind me again why you aren't playing Nico?"

"I failed my math test yesterday and so coach scratched me."

Tonight was the last game of the regular season for Goode. The team had an up and down year, heading into tonight that had a respectable 25-23-1 record. If they won their game tonight vs. Maple Ridge they would qualify for the playoffs.

"Nervous for tonight?"

Nico looked at me; face pale as a ghost, "Yeah… Maple Ridge is #1 in New York."

"Oh."

I was a little worried that Goode might lose the game after hearing what Nico said. But Percy put those nerves to rest in the 1st period. For some reason, he was playing on the 3rd line (Nico said it was because of Luke) yet he his line was Goode's best line.

Generally, a team's 3rd line is known for being good defensively and on the forecheck. With Percy, they also had a tiny bit of scoring touch too. Every time they were on the ice, they would be cycling the puck in the corner; tiring out the defenders and finally Percy made them pay. Percy picked up the puck in the corner and instead of passing back into the corner for his line mate, Percy skated into the high slot with the puck and unloaded a heavy slap shot. Maple Ridge's goalie didn't move as the puck found it's way into the top right corner. 1-0 Goode.

"That was sick!" Nico exclaimed and we exchanged high fives.

Unfortunately the lead wouldn't last as Maple Ridge scored 2 quick goals; both with Luke's line on the ice might I add.

"God dammit Luke, maybe if you back checked it'd only be 1-1!" Nico screamed from the sidelines.

I looked at Goode's bench while Percy was on the ice and saw Luke screaming at his teammates to step their game up.

Meanwhile Percy continued being Percy, dancing around the offensive zone with the puck on a string. Percy and his line mates tried everything. From one-timers, to give and goes, to cross crease passes and even deflecting the puck, but Maple Ridge's goalie stood strong.

I watched Percy's line return to the bench in favour of Luke's line as Percy calmly tried pumping up his teammates.

"Real captain right there."

"What?"

"I said 'real captain right there.' Your boyfriend should be captain, not Luke."

I nodded, "Guess that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes."

"Yeah, thank Luke for that."

Suddenly we heard celebrations on the ice and saw Maple Ridge celebrating another goal.

"And I'm sure we can thank Luke for that too."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Percy's POV: **

"Boys what the Hades are we doing out there? That was a pitiful period. Nobody was doing anything right!"

I looked around the room and saw exactly 0 guys listening to Luke. As much as I wanted to stay hidden, I knew I had to say something.

"Boys, boys. We actually played a pretty good period. Yeah sure they got some lucky bounces but being down 3-1 with 40 minutes left is still doable. Now stop hanging your heads and let's get back to playing good 2-way hockey. Let's be hard on the forecheck and pressure their d-men into making mistakes. Remember boys, backcheck, forecheck, paycheck."

"Jackson sit down. It's the captain's turn to talk."

"Oh shut your yap Luke, we all know who the real captain is," Connor Stoll said from his stall.

"Luke you were on the ice for all 3 of Maple Ridge's goals might I add," Jason said from his stall.

Before Luke could respond, the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of intermission.

"Alright boys, remember what I said, let's play Warriors hockey!" I shouted as I walked towards the tunnel.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I looked at my line mates Jason and Will on the bench.

"Hey boys, don't get down on yourselves, we'll get another one eventually."

They both nodded.

"You know, I wish we played with you more often," Jason chimed in.

"Yeah, whenever we play with Luke we always have to give him the puck and let him do the work," Will rolled his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hockey's a team game, can't win a game by yourself. It takes all 20 players."

"Jackson's line up next!" Coach Hedge yelled behind us.

"Coach! Why don't you put the top line out instead?"

"Quiet Luke, you've been on the ice for all of Maple Ridge's goals."

I smirked as I hopped over the boards and onto the ice.

The play was our end of the ice, defenseman Connor Stoll was trying to desperately get the puck out as he'd been on the ice for a while.

"Glass Connor, glass!"

Without hesitation Connor rifled a shot off the glass towards the defenseman at the point. At this point, I could've skated by the defenseman and hoped he couldn't keep the puck in. But I knew that if he did then they would have a quality scoring chance and Connor wouldn't be able to get off the ice. So I skated towards the defenseman who jumped up to catch the puck. I waited until the puck was in his glove and proceeded to nailing him into the boards. The puck ended up skittering out of his glove and towards center ice, giving Connor the chance to change.

Maple Ridge dumped the puck back into our end and started a line change. I scooped up the puck behind our net and waited for my team to complete their change. I could hear Luke yelling at me from the bench, although I didn't know what he was saying exactly. Jason made a low curl behind the net and before he could take the puck I yelled, "fake," to him. He faked taking the puck and continued skating around the net, I skated around the other way and off I went with the puck.

I weaved my way through the first 2 forwards and skated towards the final 3 defenders for Maple Ridge. Luke was yelling "Dump and chase!" from the bench but I ignored him. I instead passed the puck to Jason, who was on the far left side of the ice. For whatever reason, this caught Maple Ridge by surprise and Jason; who has deceptive speed, blew by the defenders for a short breakaway. He came in and did his signature move; forehand, backhand, 5-hole. 3-2 Maple Ridge.

"Atta boy Jason!" I gave him a hug as we celebrated his goal.

"We're still in this boys," Will exclaimed as he joined the group hug.

The 2nd period would end 3-3, Luke would score the tying goal and proceeded to act like it was the best goal ever.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

I wish I could say we came out in the 3rd period and took over the game.

Maple Ridge scored 4 unanswered goals in the 3rd period and won the game 7-4. Unfortunately, this loss meant Goode's season was over and my high school hockey career with it. Regardless of whether I play in the NHL next season, I wasn't going to attend Goode for a victory lap.

"Jackson, got some reporters here for you," Coach Hedge hollered from the dressing room doorway.

"Coming coach."

As I walked to the door I realized I only had the bottom half of my equipment on and I had no shirt on either.

"Meh who cares anymore."

I walked out into the hallway to a small crowd of 6-8 reporters waiting for me. I looked down the hall and saw 2 reporters talking to Luke.

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

The reporters pointed their mics towards me and started peppering me with questions.

"Can you tell us why you were playing on the 3rd line tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You'll have to ask Coach Hedge on that one, I just play wherever he tells me to."

"Was it weird playing on the 3rd line?"

"No I loved it, Jason and Will are great hockey players that don't get a lot of credit for what they do. When I saw my name next to theirs I took it as a challenge to be good defensively tonight as that's something they pride themselves in."

"You finished the season with 86 points in 39 games, how would you describe your season?"

"I think on a personal level it was a success. Anytime you score more than a point a game is awesome. But as a team, I would say our season was a failure. I mean we didn't qualify for the playoffs and I take responsibility for that, I mean I missed 11 games this year and who knows what would've happened if I had been there for all 50."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth slowly walking down the hall towards me.

"Can you tell us why you switched Agencies?"

"Too many conflicts. I wanted to go one way and Nike the other."

"Are you a little disappointed that you didn't win it all with Goode in the 4 years you've been here?"

"Oh yeah for sure. Wherever you play hockey, your ultimate end goal is to win the top prize; be it the Stanley Cup in the NHL, or the NY State High Cup."

"Mr. Jackson, what are your plans between now and the NHL draft in June?"

"Probably take a couple weeks off to unwind before going back to the gym and bulking up for next year."

"What do you think you guys could have done differently tonight to get a different outcome?"

"I think we could've had a better forecheck. I mean we didn't really pressure their d-men into making mistakes tonight. Also our backcheck was suspect tonight. Travis can only bail us out so many times and we tried to get away with that."

"Fondest memory with Goode over the last 4 years?"

"Probably my freshman year with Goode. I was playing on the 4th line at the time but we made the playoffs and made it all the way to the semifinals. It was pretty cool getting to see all the Juniors and Seniors and learning from them.

"Can you tell us why the captaincy was removed from you towards the end of the season?"

"Coach Hedge thought I might be done for the year when I suffered that concussion and thought it' be best if someone else could wear it in my place."

"Were you mad that he didn't give you the C back when you returned?"

"No, I mean at the end of the day it's just a letter and you don't need to have an A or a C to be a leader on any team."

"Are you going to be attending the Lottery event in Toronto once the NHL season is over?"

"No, I will be watching on TV from my apartment."

"Do you have a preferred team to be drafted to?"

"No I think all 30 NHL teams represent a great opportunity for myself as both a player and person."

"What do you think you have to do to prepare yourself for the NHL next year?"

"Well if I make whatever team drafts me I think I'll have to be a lot stronger and faster obviously. I think I'll need to add some weight and make my shot a little heavier."

"Mr. Jackson, Goode High has 9 players projected to go in the 1st round of this year's NHL draft. Can you explain why you guys didn't finish as high as you would've wanted to?"

"You know I think it's because we didn't gel enough throughout the year. I mean nobody on our roster played all 50 games, so when you have guys constantly in and out of the lineup, it's hard to generate chemistry and whatnot."

I looked around and it was silent, "Anymore questions?"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You mean the one behind you?"

The reporters turned around to see Annabeth standing behind them sheepishly.

"Hi," Annabeth said quietly.

"Okay guys, don't pepper her with questions, and if it's okay can you leave the 2 of us?"

They all nodded and thanked me for everything throughout the year.

"Where's your shirt Seaweed Brain?"

"I forgot it."

Annabeth gave me a hug and kissed my neck, "You played good today Seaweed Brain. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Wise Girl."

"You know, I admire your interview skills."

"Why?"

"I'd be so scared answering questions in front of that many people."

"You should see Toronto, there's a lot more reporters there."

Annabeth rested her head on my chest, "Sucks you guys lost cuz of Luke."

"Eh what are you going to do right? It happens. And besides, the scouts notice that stuff."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Luke's ranking falls."

"Music to my ears Seaweed Brain."

"What do you say we hang out at my place tonight?"

"Percy I always hang-out at your place."

"Is that a yes or no?"

Annabeth laughed, "Of course Percy, I'll be waiting in the lobby."

Was I upset that we didn't qualify for the playoffs? Absolutely. But when you get to go back to an awesome girlfriend like Annabeth, the pain is a lot more bearable.

**Thanks for reading! As promised here is the question.**

**1\. Now that Percy's hockey season is over, I need some idea's for the next 2 chapters (until the NHL Draft Lottery where Percy's future NHL team is revealed.) By ideas I mean like what should happen to them or what should they do? **

**Please answer and I'll see you guys soon :))**


	17. Chapter 17 - Party

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this fanfic and I'd just like to thank you the reader(s) for all the support. I honestly could not have dreamed for this fanfic to be this popular. Anyways a fair warning for the chapter: there is some fluff to this chapter. Like moreso than normal. Now I have a question for you guys to answer but it has nothing to do with this fanfic. But instead, if you have any questions that you want me to answer, whether it's about this fanfic, hockey, me personally, I'd be happy to answer. (if you ask about hockey, my fav team is the Maple Leafs fyi). Thanks again for the support, please review and leave some feedback and maybe ask my some questions? Now enjoy the chapter! :))**

**Chapter 17 – Party**

**Annabeth's POV: **

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go with you to a party that Luke is hosting?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

Oh Seaweed Brain. So charming yet so stupid.

"Percy I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Oh c'mon Wise Girl! Nothing bad is going to happen. I mean Thalia is going for god's sake."

"Yeah because Nico forced her to. Kind of like what you're trying to do with me right now."

Percy sighed, "Look, I really don't want to go alone. I mean Rachel's going to be there and you know what she's like around me."

"Say no more, I'll be there Seaweed Brain."

"You're the best."

"What's the party for anyways?"

"Ever since freshman year, Luke has always hosted a year end party for the hockey team. Although, all of Goode pretty much gets an invite."

"Ah. So is there going to be cake and a big ceremony or whatever for you guys?"

Percy looked at me with the biggest bewildered expression, "What the Hades are you talking about?"

"You said it's a party no?"

"Yeah… One where you drink alcohol, play beer pong, hang out with your friends."

"Oh," I blushed profusely.

You see, back in San Francisco, I was never ever close to being popular. I was that loner girl that ate lunch by herself in the cafeteria and spent her lunch hour in the library doing homework and trying to stay ahead of the rest of the class.

Ever since I moved to New York, things have been different. Yeah dating the next best hockey player probably helped a lot. But I feel like a completely different person nowadays. I basically feel alive, I'm no longer that girl that secluded herself from everyone else because she had to keep her grades up.

"Annabeth have you ever been to a party thrown by high school kids?"

I continued blushing in response.

"Aha it's okay Wise Girl. Tonight will be the best night of your life!"

I couldn't muster up a response in words so I just gave a weak smile in response.

Now I'm no expert, but I've watched enough movies and TV shows to make me a little nervous about this party tonight. From what I've seen, the people at these parties drink a lot, do drugs and a lot of sexual stuff as well. I mean I highly doubt Percy is the kind of guy who drugs his girlfriends but what if someone like Luke tried that? Not to mention what if Percy is a completely different person when he's drunk?

"What-what do I wear tonight?"

"I don't know something casual? Ask Thalia, I'm sure she could be of better help."

"Look I gotta go Wise Girl. I have a meeting with Don before the party. I'll pick you up at 9."

"Okay have fun Seaweed Brain, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up my phone and let out a big sigh.

Tonight was either going to be amazing or downright terrible.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"You have never been to a party before?!"

I cringed at Thalia ripping into my right ear.

"Whoops," was all I could come up with.

Ever since Luke broke up with Thalia, I hadn't really talked to her. Thalia stayed home a lot more and whenever she did come to school, she never sat at our table. If I had to guess, she was probably too embarrassed about trusting Luke.

"Oh well, more for me to explain," Thalia said cheerfully.

"Okay well what should I do at this party?"

"Well if I were you, I'd stick to Percy like glue."

"Why?"

"Annie you're dating Percy Jackson."

"And?"

"Now who's obtuse?! Every girl at this party tonight; with the exception of me will be trying to get into Percy's pants."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know, whatever it is that you guys do that makes me want to barf whenever I see you 2 in public."

"So I just kiss him a lot?"

"Try making out with him a lot."

I gulped, "In public? Like where people can see?"

"No in the closet. Of course! You've got to show those ladies whose boss!"

"Okay I can do that. What else?"

"If you drink alcohol tonight, always keep an eye on your drink. Some pervert will try and drug you up. Another reason to stay close to Percy."

"Got it."

"You're going to need 1 of these," Thalia tossed me a condom.

"Thals!"

"Look, I know kelp head doesn't have the guts to actually do it if he wanted to, but better safe then sorry."

I sighed, "This is why I've never been to a party."

"Well you live and you learn Annie."

"Next."

"Always choose Percy as your beer pong partner, he is the king."

"I have a question, what's Percy like when he's drunk?"

"Sober, drunk, Percy is still Percy. He doesn't change."

"Thank gods."

An awkward silence filled Thalia's room. I looked her in the eyes and I knew she knew what I was going to ask.

"I'm fine Annie, seriously."

"Then why are you going to Luke's party?"

"Honestly, I just need to get drunk Annie. Yeah, I need to get drunk and drink my sorrows away."

I giggled, "Oh gods. Whatever floats your boat I guess."

I checked my watch and realized I had to get back before Percy arrived.

"I'll see you tonight Thals."

"Sounds good and remember, you control Percy, not those other girls."

I flashed a grin as I walked out of her room.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Jackson buddy! Glad you could make it!"

"Sup Luke," Percy said calmly.

"I see you brought your lovely girlfriend as well."

"Hi Luke," I said coldly.

Luke must have ignored my comments because he started talking to Percy again.

"Well, you know the place. Drinks are at the bar and beer pong is in the basement."

Percy walked into the house and I instantly knew what Thalia was talking about. Girls I didn't even recognize were already walking towards Percy. So I grabbed his left hand and laced our fingers together. The girls didn't care and kept walking towards him.

"Make out with him already!" I could hear Thalia screaming in my head.

So I did. I pushed him up against a wall and smashed my lips into his.

"Hey if you 2 lovebirds want to do that then get a room upstairs," I heard Luke shout from the doorway.

I pulled away and saw Percy blushing. I looked to the side and saw the girls doing a quick U-turn back to the bar.

"What got into you?"

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"No I have no problems with it, it's just… you hate public displays of affection."

"Do I?" I leaned in and kissed Percy again.

"Hey what did I say Jackson?"

Percy smiled mischievously, "Let's go get a drink."

We walked hand in hand towards the bar. Those girls that had seen earlier were giving me death stares.

"What kind of beer do you like?"

"I-I-I've never drank beer before."

"Uh okay, what about wine?"

I shook my head.

"Shots?"

Another shake of the head.

"You've never had alcohol before?"

I blushed and shook my head a 3rd time.

Percy sighed, popped an extra bottle of Heineken and leaned in to whisper something.

"Take this. You don't have to drink it but just make it look like you are. If you do drink it go slow. First time is rough," he handed me the bottle.

I took the bottle and out of sheer curiousity I took a sip.

As the alcohol entered my mouth I wanted to spit it out. I forced it down my throat but my goodness that was the worst thing I've ever had to drink.

Percy must've saw my reaction because he started chuckling.

"You get used to it after a while."

Percy held out his hand and I grasped it.

"Let's go play some BP."

We walked downstairs and saw Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner battling Jason and Piper.

"Trick shot Travis!" Connor yelled from the side.

Travis reluctantly turned around so his back was facing the table and then threw the ping pong ball behind him, trying to land it in a cup.

"Did I get it?"

"If this were Horseshoes you would've won," Connor said dryly.

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Who's winning?" I whispered into Percy's ear.

"Jason and Piper. They only need 1 more cup. Travis and Katie need 4."

As we walked towards the table Piper saw us and waved.

"Sup guys," Percy announced.

"Ah Percabeth is here!" Silena squealed from the back corner.

I rolled my eyes. The "cool" thing to do with couples nowadays was to mash their names together to get some cool couple name. Ours was Percabeth and Travis and Katie were Tratie for example.

"We'll play winner," Percy announced to the beer pong players.

"Give us 2 seconds," Jason said as he tried lining up his shot to the last cup.

"You got this Jason," Piper whispered.

Jason pulled back and let the ping pong ball fly. He must've been really good because he sank the ball perfectly.

"And that is game. Percy you're up," Jason and Piper high-fived each other.

"I'm guessing you haven't played BP either?" Percy asked.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it's pretty easy. Just listen to what I tell you to do."

Percy and Jason rearranged the cups so they were in 2 triangles.

"Alright Perce, you know the rules. We'll let you guys go first."

"Percy let out a sly smile, "Big mistake cous."

Percy grabbed the ping pong balls and handed me one.

"Watch this."

Percy turned back towards the cup and quickly snapped the ball into the front cup.

"You're up, just don't fully extend your arm when you throw the ball."

I nodded and turned to face the balls.

I tried aiming for the middle cup so at least if I missed there was a chance it'd fall in.

I pulled the ball back and threw. I'd like to say it went in and all was well. But I overshot it by a country mile.

"Jeez you need some glasses to find the cup Annabeth?" Jason chirped.

Piper smacked Jason on the arm, "That was rude Jason!"

Percy walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back so I was up against his chest.

"It's okay, I'll lead us to victory."

I giggled at both Percy's bold statement and the fact that Jason and Piper were arguing.

"Is that what we look like when we fight?"

"I hope not," we both started laughing.

"Hey, you guys done arguing?" Percy exclaimed.

Jason blushed and Piper glared at him.

Percy tossed them the ping pong balls and the game continued on.

Jason just barely missed his shot and Piper overthrew her ball like I did. Although I think she did that to get back at Jason.

As we continued playing, I progressively got better… and drunker. We ended up winning the game thanks to Percy getting 8/10 cups. Believe it or not I did sink 2 cups.

We played 2 more games; winning both. I wanted to keep playing but Percy said he didn't like to play for too long as it got too competitive once people got really drunk.

I ended up sitting in Percy's lap and watched Travis and Katie face off against Thalia and Nico and later Silena and Beckendorf. As they were playing I saw a familiar red headed freak slowly walk down the stairs. She looked around and eventually saw Percy and started walking towards him. Once again I turned to Percy and started making out with him. I could feel everyone stare at us as we continued to do so. When we pulled away my suspicions were confirmed.

"You guys need to get a room."

"Do we look like that Pipes?"

"Gross."

"Annabeth and PDA? What?"

"I'm gunna get some air Seaweed Brain."

I heard everyone hoot and holler at Percy as I walked upstairs.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"You okay Wise Girl?"

"I think I just had a little too much to drink."

"You wanna lie down?"

"No."

"You wanna go home?"

"No."

"So what's wrong? I know something's bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong Percy, I swear."

"Annabeth look, we've been dating for 3 months now and don't think I don't know when something's wrong."

"Okay look, I just hate that the only way to get girls away from you is to make out with you."

Percy started chuckling, "Why do you think I only go to parties once a year?"

A sudden sense of realization hit me.

"Annabeth when I was a freshman I used to always go to parties. Then as more and more scouts started labelling me the top player in my draft class, I slowly stopped going to parties because girls always wanted to hook up with me."

"You know, why aren't you drunk? I've watched you drink like 9 beers and you're still the same person."

"I don't get drunk easily. You on the other hand. Boy I don't ever want you to get drunk again."

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Well you're a lot more moodier than normal."

"Oh really. Would a moody person want to do this?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him inside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I finally managed to locate the staircase and led Percy upstairs to the bedrooms.

I shoved Percy into one of the rooms and locked the door behind me.

"What are we doing Annabeth?"

"Let's sleep."

Percy started laughing, "Oh my god I love it when you're drunk."

"I love me too Percy," wait did I really just say that?

Gods being drunk is like being a disabled version of yourself. Words and actions just pop out of your brain without a filter.

I tried walking towards Percy and nearly stumbled in the process. I sat down in Percy's lap so I was facing him and slowly started kissing him. It started off soft and innocent but quickly turned into a passionate make out session.

I'll admit, the farthest I've let Percy go with me is making out. We've never stripped each other or done anything sexual simply because I was afraid. I loved Percy but I didn't feel comfortable just throwing my body out there. But when you're drunk you don't really remember the reasons as to why you'd keep your clothes on when making out.

My hands found the bottom of Percy's sweater and I quickly pulled it over his head revealing a t-shirt underneath. Percy looked at me either in awe or confusion but we both ignored my previous beliefs and I quickly pulled his t-shirt off revealing his sexy 6 pack. I stopped kissing him and admired them. I let my hand run up and down the bumps on his stomach.

"Let me guess, you've never seen a pair of abs before?'

I nodded and Percy smiled.

Suddenly I felt Percy's hands migrate themselves toward the bottom of my shirt. He looked up at me to get my approval before continuing. My brain was screaming no but I approved. Percy slowly lifted my shirt off of my body revealing my body. Unlike Percy, I was never into the whole working out thing. But that doesn't mean I'm fat. No, I'm actually really skinny. I've got decent sized boobs and a flat stomach so I guess you could say most girls would be jealous of me. I looked at Percy who just stared in awe.

"What? You've never seen a pair of boobs before Seaweed Brain?"

"Not as nice as yours."

I decided to let that one slide, simply because I was in a good mood (although drunken) and that I'd ask him about his previous relationships later. I pushed him onto his back and we continued making out.

I continued feeling bold and adventurous and started kissing Percy's neck. Obviously I'd never given a hickey before but I wanted to try.

"Annabeth, if you're trying to give me a hickey you're doing it all wrong."

I let out a loud groan."

"You don't bite the skin silly, you just suck on it like this."

Percy leaned in and did just what he said. It honestly felt amazing.

"You're good," jeez good going Annabeth.

"You live and you learn."

"Oh hush," and I started my attempt at giving Percy a hickey.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Annabeth I think we should get going."

"I don't want to leave," I moaned on top of Percy.

I looked at the bedside clock that now read 1:34am. Holy crap we made out for a good hour.

"C'mon get dressed Wise Girl."

"Not yet," I tried pushing Percy back down but he resisted.

"Annabeth your dad's going to be worried sick about where we are. And besides, I'm sleeping over remember?"

I sighed, "Fine let's go," and got dressed.

I walked up to a mirror trying to fix my hair when I noticed all the hickey's Percy gave me were starting to appear.

Percy walked up behind me and put his arms on my waist.

"You look fine and nobody will see those hickey's later on."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he kissed my cheek before letting me get dressed.

We emerged out of the bedroom and everyone started looking at us for some reason. We walked down the stairs and Percy found Luke and thanked him for having us. As we made our way to the front door I realized I didn't have my phone.

"Percy I'll be right back, I forgot my phone upstairs."

"Okay hurry."

I ran back towards the stairs and eventually the bedrooms upstairs. I grabbed the doorknob of the room I thought we were in and instead saw Piper and Jason right in the middle of a heavy make out session. Thankfully they didn't notice me.

"Okay door #2," I opened this door and thankfully it had my phone in it. I quickly grabbed it and hurried back to Percy. Along the way I heard a few moans coming from one of the rooms.

"That isn't getting out of my head anytime soon," I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs.

"Nice hickey's Chase."

I ignored Luke's comments and kept walking towards Percy.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked.

I nodded and we were off.

In all, I'd say my first ever high school party was a success. I got drunk for the first time, played beer pong and uh took the next step with Percy I guess you could say. For whatever reason, I pretended to be asleep during the car ride home, guess I just needed to think.

When we got to my house I could feel Percy carry me up the stairs and into my bedroom. He carefully lay me down in my bed before lying down beside me and falling asleep himself.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Percy's POV: **

"Wise Girl."

No response.

"Wise Girl," I slowly shook her.

"Go away!"

"Wise Girl wake up," I shook her a little faster.

"No, it's too early Seaweed Brain."

"Guess you won't get breakfast."

Annabeth sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Figured you'd be a little hungover from last night?"

I handed her the tray of food that contained toast, scrambled eggs, hash brown bits and strawberries.

"You really are the best Percy."

I beamed in response, but quickly brought a serious facial expression onto my face.

"Annabeth I think we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"… Last night… was great. But if you think we went a little too far too fast and want to take a step back then I'm okay with that. I understand we were drunk and all but I just wanted you to know I'm okay with whatever."

Annabeth let out a sigh. Just I didn't know if it was relief or disappointment.

"I wish there were more guys like you in this world."

"I'm not following."

"Percy you're literally the best boyfriend on the planet."

"Well that went better than expected," I thought to myself.

"Why thank you beautiful."

"However."

Spoke to soon.

"I don't think I've ever asked you about your previous relationships before."

Well that came out of left field.

"Okay well what do you want to know?"

"How many were before me?"

"I'm not gunna count middle school but there was 1 before you."

"What was her name?"

I sighed, "Calypso."

"She sounds like a horse."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "And I sense a hint of jealousy Wise Girl."

"Aha very funny. What was she like?"

"She was... very down to earth, kind and beautiful. She didn't care for hockey all that much and took a liking to me for who I was, not for my celebrity status."

"So what happened to her?"

Percy looked down at the floor, "Well, we started dating towards the end of freshman year. In our sophomore year we went to a party. She didn't want to play BP and so Nico was my partner instead. Nico and I kept playing and playing and eventually I was piss drunk. I thought she was watching the whole time but turns out she banged some guy named Leo. That's why I don't like playing BP for so long. It get's to heated and I forget about everything else."

"So did you guys break up?"

"Yeah we broke up shortly after that and a couple months later she went to a party by herself and met Leo again. He's a year older then us and last I heard, they had moved somewhere south. Thalia claims they rode off into the sunset on a bronze dragon."

"Why a dragon?"

"Leo was obsessed with them apparently."

"Oh aha, how long did you guys date?"

"Around 9 months."

Annabeth paused and I knew what she was going to ask next, "Did you love her?"

"At the time I didn't know. But looking back on it yes. I never told her I did and I think that's maybe why she slept with Leo. Honestly, she'll be my biggest 'what if'. But it worked out for the better, I mean I ended up dating you and it's been a lot better."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about her."

"Annabeth, even if she came crawling back to me I would still choose you."

She blushed but I could tell she still wasn't convinced.

"Wise Girl, what do I have to do to prove that you're the only girl for me?"

"Stop being so popular."

"Trust me I've tried."

"I just hate how it feels like I have to compete against other girls for my own boyfriend."

"Look at it this way. You're going to win the competition every time Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed, which meant she still didn't believe me.

"Man I like you better when you're drunk."

"Why?"

"You agree with everything I say."

A slight smirk escaped her mouth.

"Are we doing anything today?"

"No why?"

"Maybe I want to prove last night wasn't a fluke Seaweed Brain."

"I like the sound of that," I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, if you have any questions directed towards me then please leave them in your review. I'll either pm answers or maybe post them at the beginning of chapter 18. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Hyped

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not updating in what probably seemed like FOREVER. Long story short, I was just really busy with my personal life. While I was gone though I did notice that we hit 100 story followers and honestly I cannot thank you guys enough for that. Never would I have imagined even 5 people would enjoy my story. Accolades aside though, this chapter is short when compared to the chapters as of late. Point being that I totally forgot to ask for your input on something very important. So as you know, Percy has to get drafted by an NHL team. I asked this question in an earlier chapter and I took those results and created the list of 14 teams eligible to draft Percy. The question will be at the bottom as I don't want to spoil what teams are on the list. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter and thanks again for all the support!**

**Chapter 18 – The Next Chapter Part 1**

**Percy's POV: **

"Are you ready?"

"Nope."

For the first time in my life, I was actually petrified. My future in the NHL, would be determined today by a bunch of ping pong balls with numbers on them. But that wasn't the scary part. While I could potentially play in New York, New Jersey or Philadelphia, there was also the possibility that I could play in foreign places like Toronto, San Jose, Minnesota, Detroit, Arizona, etc. I had no clue where I might end up.

"Someone's a little nervous eh Seaweed Brain?"

I sighed, "Yeah a little. I mean this is the day I've been waiting for."

Annabeth rested her hand on my leg, "Don't be nervous Percy. You gotta embrace it."

"Easy for you to say. Your life isn't being determined by ping pong balls."

"… It kind of is Percy. I mean if the ping pong balls read Toronto, then I'm going to the University of Toronto. If they read anywhere in New York, I'm going to Harvard and if they read somewhere out West, I'm going to Stanford."

"I told you, you don't have to do that! Go to school wherever you really want to go."

"But what if I really want to spend time with you? What if I wanna be a hockey wife?"

"Now is not the time to be having this argument," I thought to myself.

"I just want you to be happy Annabeth… And like you said, what if this doesn't work out? Then what? Who's gonna pay for the bills?"

"You're assuming I'm gonna stay with you if you don't stick in the NHL," she teased.

I shook my head and chuckled, "You rat bastard."

"Give me your hand."

I held out my hand thinking she wanted to comfort me.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!" Gods she hit hard.

"Calling me a rat bastard."

I sighed but smirked because I knew what would happen next.

"Oh no mister, no kisses for you."

I gave her my pouty face.

"Nope sorry Percy."

"Why not?"

"I don't kiss losers sorry."

"Oh okay I see how it is."

Annabeth smiled mischievously but before she could continue with her plan, I started tickling her.

"Percy! Stoooop."

I tickled her until she went red in the face. Then we just lay on my bed and I guess you could say cuddled together.

"Can you believe we've been dating for 5 months now?" I wondered aloud.

"Jokes aside, no."

"This outta be good."

"Well Percy, you and I are very much opposite to each other. And as much as they say opposites attract, well you and I really know how to push each other's buttons."

"You mean Nike's buttons," I teased.

"Stop I don't want to think about her," Annabeth turned and buried her face in my neck.

"Okay well," I chuckled to myself, "Remember the first day we actually talked to each other?"

"I hated it."

"So did I."

"Oh really," Annabeth said cockily.

"You had this cockiness about you that I didn't like… Plus your eyes were intimidating."

"And why were my eyes intimidating?"

"I don't know, they just reminded me of storms… After a couple of days though, I say more hurt in them than intimidation."

"Ha! When I first looked at you it was like looking at a sad baby walrus. Oh my name's Percy Jackson, I quit hockey because my dad died, please be my friend."

If anyone else had said that, I probably would have clocked them. But it was Annabeth and she had a way of making everything seem funny.

"At least I was an attractive sad baby walrus."

Annabeth scoffed at the notion, "Please, I could've done way better than you."

"Uh huh… Yeah let me call up Luke real quick…"

"I'm kidding Seaweed Brain! Gosh you don't gotta be so defensive," she teased.

"I honestly thought I didn't have a chance with you to be completely honest."

"Why is that?"

"… You seemed so surreal. Like something that came straight from the heavens or from my dreams. I don't know, you just seemed way out of my league I guess you could say."

"Are you kidding me? You seemed out of my league."

"Because I'm a hockey player right?"

"One that's going places," she added.

I smiled and thought about everything that Annabeth and I had been through in the past 5 months.

From almost quitting hockey, to then almost playing hockey in the NCAA, to the countless fights with Annabeth, my stupid injuries, to all of our cute dates and then of course Luke's party.

The Lottery Draft really was the beginning of the next chapter of mine and hopefully Annabeth's lives. I mean I'm pretty much guaranteed to get drafted, it's just a matter of where.

"It's crazy to think next year I'll be living the dream."

"I know, my poor Seaweed Brain is going to get an even bigger head from all the popularity he's going to receive."

I rolled my eyes because I knew for a fact I wasn't arrogant or cocky.

"Very funny."

"Oh come on Percy, I'm just trying to help you loosen up a little bit."

"Well it's not working," I let out a loud sigh.

Annabeth turned to face me, lacing our fingers together in the process and resting her forehead on mine.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"No matter what the lottery balls read, you and I are in this together."

"Forever," I added.

"Yes… Forever Seaweed Brain."

She leaned back just a bit so she could kiss me. Now, Annabeth and I have kissed quite a bit but I'll have to say, this was THE best kiss yet. Why? I honestly couldn't tell you. There wasn't any tongue involved but it was just… sincere. It was like Annabeth had run out of words and this kiss was her way of trying to comfort me. And god damn she did a good job too.

"I love you Percy Jackson. I know I probably have a weird way of showing it but I promise you that I want nothing but the best for you."

Well if I wasn't already red as a tomato now that probably did it.

"I love you too Annabeth… Words cannot describe how lucky I am to be the one that gets to date someone as intelligent and beautiful as you."

Annabeth blushed… like really hard and she also just kind of stared at me in what looked like shock.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth snapped out of her little trance and smiled weakly, "If you told me last year that I'd be dating someone as amazing as you… I'd probably beat you over the head and call you crazy."

"Why is that?"

"Percy I'm going to be 18 this year and this is my first actual relationship. There was a point in my life where I thought I'd never find someone. I thought I'd graduate high school and attend some prestigious university and just bury myself in work and have like 9 cats living with me."

"At what point did you think this"

"Probably freshman year."

"Jeez, freshman year Calypso and I had our whole life planned out."

"This outta be good," Annabeth raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We would get married at 22, live off of my salary from playing in the NHL, have 5 kids and then when I retired, we'd go live in California until we died."

"5 kids? Jeez Seaweed Brain."

"Oh that wasn't me that was Calypso. Her favourite number was 5."

"How many kids do you want?"

"As long as 1 of them is a boy then I'll be happy."

"Well I'd like to have daughter myself one day."

"You gunna teach her on how to become a snobby Wise Girl?" I teased.

"Only if you teach that boy of yours on how to become a dumb Seaweed Brain like you," she retorted.

We both looked each other square in the eyes and burst out into laughter.

The thing about our relationship is that we can be having a serious talk… but then break out into laughter right after.

"On a more serious note, who's going tonight?"

"Myself, Luke, Ethan Nakamura and some guy named Connor McDavid… Apparently he shot up in the draft rankings this year."

"Why is Luke going?"

"Luke's final ranking is 5th. And only the top 5 got invited."

"Ah… so who's the 4th guy?"

"Pretty sure it's Jack Eichel. He plays for Boston University actually."

"So he's a year older?"

"No he fast-tracked his senior year so he could attend BU this year."

"So what are the actual rankings for you 5 guys?"

"I'm pretty sure it goes me, McDavid, Eichel, Nakamura and Castellan."

"And what teams are participating in the lottery again?"

I pulled the list up onto my phone and showed Annabeth.

_2015 NHL Draft Lottery_

_Order (From 30__th__to 17__th__)_

_1\. Toronto Maple Leafs – 20.0%_

_2\. San Jose Sharks – 13.5%_

_3\. Buffalo Sabres – 11.5%_

_4\. Arizona Coyotes – 9.5%_

_5\. Vancouver Canucks – 8.5%_

_6\. Carolina Hurricanes – 7.5%_

_7\. New Jersey Devils – 6.5%_

_8\. Florida Panthers - 6.0%_

_9\. Dallas Stars – 5.0%_

_10\. Los Angeles Kings – 3.5%_

_11\. New York Islanders – 3.0%_

_12\. Columbus Blue Jackets – 2.5%_

_13\. Boston Bruins – 2.0%_

_14\. St. Louis Blues – 1.0%_

"That's not that bad. A lot of teams on the east and west coasts. Gods I'd love it if New Jersey or New York won," I totally agreed with Annabeth's statement.

I walked to the hotel window and observed the city of Toronto. Annabeth walked in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we both stared.

"I think I could live here," Annabeth whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"When we walked through the downtown area, I was so impressed with the diversity of the city. Like there are restaurants that pertain to pretty much every culture known to man. Plus, the architecture of some of the buildings are pretty breathtaking."

I nodded my head simply because Annabeth lost me after restaurants.

"I think this is the New York of Canada."

"I couldn't have said it better."

I checked the time on my phone and told Annabeth I had to get ready for tonight.

It was time to find out my fate.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Ah Percy my boy! How are you doing?"

"Not too bad Don and yourself?"

"Excited, I mean this is pretty much it for you."

I chuckled, "You bet. My fate is pretty much in the hands of the ping pong balls."

Don leaned in to whisper something, "Do you have a preference?"

I nodded and whispered my response, "Toronto, New York or New Jersey."

Don nodded and flashed me a grin as if to say, "Good choices."

"Just remember, there are going to be camera's all over you tonight so if the winner of the lottery isn't one of those 3, try not to look shocked or sad."

Now it was my turn to flash Don 2 thumbs up.

"Say where is Annabeth? Didn't you say she was coming?"

I turned around and realized she wasn't behind me. I did a full 360 until I located Annabeth off to the side being interviewed by a reporter.

"I'll be back Don," he nodded in approval as I headed towards Annabeth.

"Okay Ms. Chase, what is it like dating a soon to be superstar like Percy Jackson?'

I stopped a few feet away so Annabeth could answer the question and not turn her attention to me.

"Well it has its ups and downs that's for sure. The pros are probably that he's in tip top shape, is pretty much set for life and he knows how to treat a women. As for the cons, well the popularity certainly gets to you. I mean how would you feel if hundreds of girls had poster of your boyfriend in their rooms because he's a good hockey player?"

"You said he knows how to treat a women? Could you shine a little light on that for us?'

"Yeah sure. Percy is so down to earth and well… he gets it. You know, he knows how to make people happy and put a smile on their face. With me, each and every day I wake up knowing Percy is going to make me happy but I also wake up not knowing how he's going to do that."

I continued to just stand and stare at Annabeth. Gods she really was perfect.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Jackson himself."

I closed my eyes and exhaled, "Hey Luke."

I turned around to see him and Ethan standing before me.

"How's it going man? Haven't seen you since my year end party!"

"Good, good. Just been training and spending time with Annabeth."

Luke cringed at the last part, much to my delight.

"Nice man, Ethan and I have been hard at work too. I mean we've got a lot of catching up to do in regards to you."

I realized there were probably cameras on us and so Luke was just trying to make it look like we were really friends.

"Aha, hey Ethan how did the playoffs go for you?"

"We got swept in the semifinals. We lost game 4 in double overtime too."

"Aw that sucks, who ended up winning the whole thing?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, I stopped watching after we were eliminated."

I nodded and started looking for Annabeth again. I had an itching sensation to talk to her.

The 3 of us continued our slightly awkward conversation with each other. I learned that Luke really wanted to play out west and Ethan really wanted to play in Canada. I also learned through some sneaky questions that Luke and Rachel were either dating or close to dating. At least he was off of Annabeth.

"Alright, alright. Could the top prospects please head back stage. The show is about to begin."

As I started walking back stage I found Annabeth.

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Do I get anything special before I go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe a kiss for good luck?"

"Annabeth giggled, "Percy if you really want to kiss me then just do it."

I sighed, "You're no fun."

But I leaned in and kissed her anyways because well, she's my Wise Girl.

"Have fun!" Annabeth yelled as I ran back stage.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Okay gentlemen remember, there are going to be 10 cameras; 1 for each of you and then the other 5 are group shots but from different angles. Try not to have an upset expression if the lottery goes in an unexpected direction," the producer announced to the 5 of us.

We all nodded in approval but I knew that question was mainly directed at me. Even though NHL scouts had released their finals rankings, many GM's are debating whether or not player x is really the best player at spot x. Like for example, many believe Luke is going to fall out of the top 5 and potentially the top 10 too.

"So guys, you're going to be each asked 1 or 2 questions before the reveal and then afterwards, you guys are going to do individual interviews that will be televised."

We all gave the producer (I think his name was Dan) thumbs up.

"Okay we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he pointed to the camera.

"So it begins," I thought to myself.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

"Lastly Percy. You battled through a lot of adversity this year; your parents' divorce, all the injuries, Goode's slow start… What do you think that did in terms of preparing you for the NHL?"

"Oh yeah for sure. If I had to pick 1 word to describe the season I had it would definitely be unlucky or unfortunate. Things like a divorce… you know they happen and when you come to the rink you try your best to push them off to the side and focus on the task at hand. I think with injuries, whenever you sustain them you always learn a lot about yourself and your body and how to better prepare for them in the future."

"Quickly, what team would you like to draft you?"

"For me it doesn't matter. All 14 teams present a unique opportunity. You look at teams like Buffalo, Toronto, they're rebuilding whereas Boston, Los Angeles and San Jose are just a few players away from contending for the cup."

"Well, you've heard from the players, now let's go to NHL Deputy Commissioner Bill Daly who will reveal which team has the prestigious #1 pick."

"From the people of the NHL, we would like to thank all those tuning in across North America. This is an exciting time for the bright young stars of the game and so without further ado let's get started."

Mr. Daly pulled out a big square card that had 14 on the front.

"The 14th overall pick belongs to…"

"Here we go boys," Luke said as I'm sure all of us were thinking it.

**Alrighty guys, my question is probably pretty straight forward in your minds but here it is:**

**1\. What team (out of the 14 listed) should Percy get drafted for? **

**Bonus: I've been considering doing a follow-up story, thoughts?**

**I should also mention that the percentages beside the teams names will be added onto the teams total votes**

**Once again thanks for reading and supporting this story!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Celebrations

**Hey guys I'm back! Your support for this story has been exceptional and I cannot thank you guys enough for reading and supporting this story. I apologize for taking so long to post this. I had some computer troubles and had trouble thinking of ways to extend this story. I didn't want to combine these 2 events together, but I did so that it would speed up the story and make it a little interesting to those non hockey fans. After this chapter there should only be 3, maybe 4 more chapters. So I have an idea. The next chapter could be entirely up to you! Just write what you would like to see them do next chapter (Remember it's May in this story). Thanks to all that reviewed and left team suggestions and please don't forget to answer this new question! Whichever one I like the most will be featured next chapter. **

**NOTE: I originally posted this a few days ago, but a lot of people were wondering when I was going to update again so I guess posting late at night isn't the best idea :p **

**Chapter 19 – Celebrations! **

**Percy's POV: **

_"From the people of the NHL, we would like to thank all those tuning in across North America. This is an exciting time for the bright young stars of the game and so without further ado let's get started."_

_Mr. Daly pulled out a big square card that had 14 on the front._

_"The 14th overall pick belongs to…"_

_"Here we go boys," Luke said as I'm sure all of us were thinking it._

I closed my eyes and rested them on top of my hands; which were laced together.

"The St. Louis Blues retain the #14 pick."

The room was dead silent as we awaited the results.

"The Boston Bruins retain the #13 pick."

"Ok good, I really didn't want to play for Boston," I thought to myself.

"The Columbus Blue Jackets retain the #12 pick."

"The… New York Islanders retain the #11 pick."

I silently exhaled but I wasn't really sure if it was in excitement or disappointment.

"The Los Angeles Kings retain the #10 pick."

"The Dallas Stars retain the #9 pick."

"The Florida Panthers retain the #8 pick."

"The New Jersey Devils retain the #7 pick."

"The Carolina Hurricanes retain the #6 pick."

"The Vancouver Canucks retain the #5 pick."

"Annabeth will be happy," I thought to myself again.

It was now crunch time. The final four teams.

"The Arizona Coyotes retain the #4 pick."

"3 more, c'mon."

"The Buffalo Sabres retain the #3 pick."

"The winner of the 2015 NHL Lottery Draft and the holder of the #1 pick is… the Toronto Maple Leafs."

As soon as the word Toronto left Mr. Daly's mouth, the world around me went silent. I saw everyone cheering and felt them patting me on the back, but all I could do was look up to the sky and smile.

"Thanks dad."

And I swear he said you're welcome.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

For those of you that have never had to deal with the media, there are 2 types of situations that you're put in. There's the interview, which is where the reporter has a set amount of time to ask you questions. Then there is media scrums. This is where multiple reporters crowd around you and ask questions without a time limit. These scrums only end when all reporters are out of questions or the PR guys have mercy on you and tell the reporters to leave.

Unfortunately for me, I had to deal with a media scrum after the lottery. Fortunately, Annabeth was beside me.

"Mr. Jackson! What was your reaction when the board had the Maple Leafs logo on it?"

"I was happy. That franchise really needed that #1 pick. I'm sure you guys assume they're going to draft me which is a possibility, however, there were 4 tremendous athletes at this event tonight that could all go first overall easily."

"If Toronto drafts you, what would it mean to you?"

"It would truly be an honour first and foremost. To be drafted to one of the most storied franchises in NHL history would be amazing. Not to mention they are in a rebuild and whenever I do make the jump to the NHL, I'd be playing with guys similar in age."

"Were you disappointed that any specific team didn't win the lottery?"

"Uh I think you're always going to be disappointed when your home town doesn't win. I mean Long Island isn't my home town, but it is still close and it would've been surreal if the Islanders or even the Devils had won. But you never know, they could trade up or I could slip to their slots."

"What about you Miss Chase? What was your reaction when the board showed Toronto?"

"I was happy for Percy. Toronto was a place Percy really liked and as long as he's happy then I am as well."

"Are you guys going to be living together in Toronto?"

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded for me to answer the question, "Uh we've discussed multiple scenarios, but at this moment in time we really don't know. We're just trying to enjoy this exciting day."

"Percy, do you have a favourite Maple Leafs player both past and current?"

"Growing up, I always enjoyed watching Mats Sundin whenever the Leafs played the Rangers. He was the heart and soul of the teams he was on and he was so tough to defend against. As for the current team… I'm a fan of James van Riemsdyk. When he was in Philly, I got to watch him a lot and I really liked overall game, he competes hard, can put the puck in the net and he has some great leadership qualities."

"Mr. Jackson, is the plan still to play in the NHL next year?"

"Yep, 100% I'm going to come to training camp for whatever team drafts me and be 100% committed to trying to make that team."

"What are your plans for between now and the draft in June?"

"Finish out the school year, train some more for the combine and just try to enjoy these last few months of school with this beautiful girl."

I hadn't realized it, but I guess sometime while the media was asking questions, Annabeth laced our fingers together for what I'd assume was reassurance. She didn't like big crowds of people.

"What are you looking forward to most about the draft?"

"Aside from getting drafted, I would say just ending the wait and hype that has built up over the course of this year."

"Are you prepared to play in the AHL if need be?"

"Absolutely. Every player is different, no matter how good they may be, I think a little seasoning in the AHL can't hurt."

"Do you know what number you're going to wear next year?"

I chuckled, "Guys I haven't even been picked by an NHL team yet. Let's get that out of the way first."

"What are your thoughts on there being potentially 3 players from Manhattan drafted in the top 5?"

"I think it's pretty crazy to be honest. I mean New York isn't really known for producing hockey players and to have myself, Luke and Ethan all projected to be picked in the top 5 is not only great for New York, but USA hockey as a whole."

"Have you been asked to consider playing for the U18 team in Europe this year?"

"No I haven't been contacted, but I was talking to Luke and Ethan and they haven't either. If they do come calling I would definitely consider playing, I mean I love playing hockey and anytime I have the opportunity to I will always consider it."

"Are you disappointed that your junior hockey career ended on such a sour note?"

"For sure, I mean whenever you don't win the ultimate trophy your season is a failure; no matter how many personal achievements or accolades you accumulate. If anything, I think having our season end so poorly is fueling me to train harder and serve as added motivation for next year."

I looked around at the reporters in front of me as they scrambled to write down what I had just said.

"Any more questions guys?"

The reporters all shook their heads and slowly broke off, presumably to try and join other scrums.

"That was a lot of reporters Seaweed Brain."

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, "Well Wise Girl, better get used to it because that is the Toronto Media for ya."

We quickly grabbed our things from the lounge and returned to our hotel room hand in hand.

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Annabeth's POV: **

**"****Is Percy asleep?"**

**"****Yeah I think so…"**

I slowly turned my body to check if my assumptions were correct.

Lying beside me was my Seaweed Brain, sound asleep and drooling like a baby.

**"****Ok we're good to talk."**

**"****When are you guys coming back?"**

**"****Tomorrow afternoon… I think."**

**"****C'mon Annie you gotta know these things!"**

**"****Sorry Thals, I usually let Percy talk care of these thing since it's his trip."**

**"****You? Giving Percy responsibilities? Boy I thought I'd never see the day."**

**"****LOL me neither, but hey he's getting better at it. Plus its good practice for him since I plan on going to Harvard."**

**"****Have you told him yet?"**

**"****No… although I don't know why I'm waiting tbh. I highly doubt he'll be upset. That boy just wants to play hockey."**

**"****But are you worried? I mean about him being alone in a city like Toronto."**

**"****At first I was, but now I'm okay with it. I trust him."**

**"****That's good! Better than the first time this was discussed…"**

**"****LOOOL yeah… don't remind me."**

**"****=D"**

**"****How are things back home?"**

**"****Quiet without you 2 lovebirds around. We have nothing to talk about."**

**"****Figures lol… but how are you doing?"**

**"****Couldn't be better Annie!"**

**"****Thals… you know what I'm talking about."**

Thalia took a long time to write her response. Since we had iPhones, I could tell she kept writing and then re-writing her response.

**"****It's been a struggle. I'm just sad that I can't have something like what you and Percy have. Idk maybe I'm better off not dating guys… just being a lone wolf ya know?"**

**"****Thals when I started dating Percy I thought everything would be sunshine and lollipops… that nothing would ever go wrong. But what I learned is that a relationship rlly does take time to build up. Idk, I guess what I'm saying is that maybe you gotta be more patient."**

**"****Do you really thing Luke would've come around if I was more patient?"**

**"****No lol, he's a lost cause… but maybe take more time to get to know someone."**

**"****Yeah that's a good point… And while we're on the topic of Percy, did he do his promposal yet?" **

**"****WHAT? NO?! WHAT!"**

**"****Wow…. What a chicken."**

My heart was racing and my brain was spitting out millions of different scenarios.

"What if he forgot?"

"What if he didn't want to go with me?"

"What if he was hoping a certain team got the #1 pick?"

"Maybe he wanted to wait?"

"Does he want to go to prom?"

"How did Thalia know?"

**"****Do you know what he wanted to do?"**

**"****Something to do with hockey was his exact words"**

**"****Should I be worried that he didn't do it?"**

**"****Nah… knowing Percy he's definitely waiting for the perfect moment."**

I had actually totally forgotten about prom since these last few months have been all about hockey.

**"****I just hope he does it soon."**

**"****C'mon, you know Percy is just trying to make it the best that it can be."**

I glanced over at Percy who was still sound asleep and just smiled to myself.

"Don't forget Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

I texted Thalia goodnight and that I'd see her tomorrow since we were having a party to celebrate the draft lottery. I scooted close to Percy and wrapped his arms around my waist as I slowly fell asleep to the sound of us breathing.

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Percy I have a question."

"I'm listening."

I don't know why, but what Thalia told me last night was really nagging at me.

We were on a plane back to New York and still had a few hours to kill.

"Are you going to ask me to prom?"

"Prom? What's that?"

I rolled my eyes because I knew he was playing dumb. Like really dumb, "You know, the big year end dance for seniors…."

"Oh that… Yeah I don't know if I can go Annabeth."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm dead serious."

I looked Percy in the eyes and could tell he was indeed telling the truth.

"Okay, well what's so important that you will have to miss prom?"

"Oh you know, this thing called getting drafted into the NHL is happening on the same day."

"June 25th?"

"June 25th," Percy nodded.

I looked away because I knew what Percy's choice would be.

I heard Percy sigh, which meant he knew I was upset at him. Even though it wasn't really his fault.

"Annabeth I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know either Percy. I just wish things would work out for me for once."

Percy lifted the armrest between us and I repositioned myself so I was leaning on his body.

"You know I love you right?" he started.

"Yes of course Percy."

"Well then why does it matter to you that we go to prom together?"

"Because Percy! You only graduate high school once and going to prom is basically a one-time thing."

"I think you're missing the point."

"Huh?"

"You want to go to prom because everyone else will be there and because you want to I guess show off in a sense."

"What do you mean show off?"

"Remember when we went to the Rangers game together and you were so mad that girls kept checking me out?"

"Yeah…"

"That's what I'm talking about."

"I still don't get it Percy."

He rolled his eyes and I actually kind of felt like Percy whenever he didn't understand what I was talking about.

"You want to go to prom because you want to say to everyone, 'hey I'm Percy Jackson's girlfriend so you guys can all suck it.'"

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly stopped because deep down I knew he was right.

I guess after all the crap that Percy and I went through and seeing Thalia get played by Luke, I had a right to be protective.

"Well what are we going to do Seaweed Brain?" I buried my face into his shirt just because.

"We'll figure something out. We always do."

Then Percy did something that every girl would kill to have done to them. (No not you know what… that's gross.)

He started playing with my hair.

It probably sounds weird but trust me on this, it's very reassuring.

"How did you know this is a girl's weakness?"

"Calypso," Percy said almost guiltily.

I didn't say anything in response because well, I didn't know what else to say.

"Tell me more about her."

"Okay well I swear I told you the gist of it all before. What do you wanna know?"

"How'd you guys meet?"

Percy chuckled so I knew it must've been a unique way to meet someone.

"Freshman year, it was after a playoff game that we won. I had just finished doing an interview and had to walk through the lobby with only the bottom half of my equipment on. Of course, all the girls started staring and a few of my non hockey buddies were hooting and hollering at me. I turned to give them the finger back in response and when I turned to walk away, I smacked right into Calypso. She smacked her head on the floor and I felt so bad, so I quickly got undressed and took her to the hospital. Thankfully she only had a few bruises and not a concussion or anything, and after that I took her out to dinner. And the rest I guess you could say is history. We hit it off right away and yeah…"

"That's a way better way to meet someone. Ours was kinda boring don't you think?"

"I don't even remember it," Percy blushed.

_"__Percy Jackson?"_

_No response. _

_Oh my god! The Percy Jackson was in my English class!_

_Mr. Blofis sighed and called his name again. _

_"__If that kid wasn't the next Gretzky he would literally go nowhere in life," he muttered under his breath. _

_Mr. Blofis finished the attendance and started teaching his lesson for the day. Maybe 10 minutes later, someone barged through the door like they were being chased by a monster. _

_"__I'm… here… Mr. Blofis…." The boy was panting hard. _

_"__Sleep in again Percy?"_

_Percy only nodded in response. _

_"__Well once again, try to set your alarm for an earlier time Mr. Jackson. Now take a seat next to Annabeth."_

_"__Who?"_

_"__Ah yes, you would've actually known who she was if you weren't late," he pointed at me. _

_Percy and I briefly looked at each other and I swear I felt fireworks inside of me. _

_I silently scolded myself for thinking I had a chance with Percy. I mean what would my mother say about bringing home a hockey player?_

_"__But she's not with you anymore Annabeth, she's still in San Francisco."_

_"… __Okay good talk Annabeth."_

_"__Huh? Oh sorry I zoned out there," I started blushing because I had rudely turned down Percy's handshake. _

_"__Nice to meet you Percy," I stuck out my hand. _

_"__Pleasures all mine. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask," he returned my handshake. _

"You were such a rude person gosh Annabeth," he playfully poked my sides.

"Oh hush," I turned and pecked his cheek.

"Attention Passengers, we will be arriving in New York shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for our descent into Manhattan.

"Ready to go home Seaweed Brain?"

I looked at Percy who had this twinkle in his eye…

"Of course."

**\- PAGE BREAK – **

**Percy's POV: **

"It was almost time," I thought to myself.

I told myself I would ask Annabeth to prom while we were in Toronto but I chickened out. I had the perfect place picked out and everything, but I just couldn't do it.

Why?

It didn't feel like the right time.

I'm a big stickler for making sure everything's perfect.

And tonight, everything was going to be perfect.

I had my mom leave the car at the airport so I could drive Annabeth home to "our apartment for a post draft lottery party" with some friends. Little did she know though, we were going elsewhere.

About 5 minutes into our drive home, my phone rang. This was a staged phone call as this was my way of going to the place instead of my apartment.

"Wise Girl can you get that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hello? Oh hey Mrs. Jackson! … Uh sure… yeah we have time to do that… Okay great, see you in a bit."

"What was that?"

"Your mom said Don called and that the Rangers had some stuff for you? I don't know, she said go to MSG to get them."

"Alright cool, hopefully it'll be quick."

**\- PAGE BREAK –**

"Alright let's go Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked at me and yawned.

"C'mon, I'll carry you in there if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try."

I smirked at her and ran over to the passenger side. I picked Annabeth up bridal style and walked inside of MSG.

I walked inside to the arena put Annabeth down but so she was facing me and not the rink.

"I wanna show you something."

"Okay? I could tell she was tired and was probably more interested in sleeping."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked her so she could see the whole rink.

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Percy why are you showing me the…" I stopped mid speech because I was speechless.

For in the rink, written in pucks was the sentence: "Hey Annabeth, wanna skate to prom with me?"

I turned to look at Percy who just had a smile on his face.

"I love you," was all I could manage to say.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain… but I thought you said the draft was on the same day?"

"Nah it's on the 26th Wise Girl."

"You are sneaky," I leaned in and kissed him.

While we were kissing I could hear all of our friends hooting and hollering above us.

When we pulled away I looked around and saw Thalia, Nico, Grover, Bianca, Will, Sally, Jason, Piper, Mr. Blofis and my dad.

Hand in hand Percy and I looked at all of our friends and family and we just started laughing and cheering with them.

My dad and Sally took pictures of us standing in front of Percy's promposal.

Before we left, I caught Thalia who just flashed me the thumbs up as if to say "I told you so."

Boy, that promposal really was perfect.

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to answer this question:**

**1\. Tell me what you would like to see Percy and Annabeth do next chapter! I'll pick the best one. **

**I'll wait a week before picking the winner and should have the next chapter up a few days after that. **


End file.
